Crossing Paths
by Invictorius
Summary: Mayor Regina Mills is embarking on a campaign to become senator but on a routine visit to a homework club a green eyed blast from her past may cause ructions in her camp, but will they be for better or worse for Regina. SQ story. Please note there is a sexual assault in chapter 4 and more talk of it in chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer - I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ABC and Disney. I only own the plot**

 **Chapter 1**

The door opens. She strides in as she always does like she owns the room. Then there they were. Those Veridian eyes! The ones she hated to remember but couldn't bear to forget. The ones that had been dotted throughout her life like the stars spotted the skies above. Then there was that blonde hair. Those princess curls still falling in an unruly manner like she had always loved them.

"Emma", the name crossed her lips before she had given her lips permission to open.

 **FLASHBACK**

She clutched her mothers' hand tightly which received a gently comforting squeeze n return. Her mother was always encouraging her. She was a shy child who always favoured staying around her mother and father than playing with other children. This first day of school is overwhelming her. She clutches her lunch bag on her hand as she wills the tears to stay where they are and not fall. She doesn't want to cry in front of them. Doesn't want to show any weakness. Her mother gently guides her to the chair with her name on it. She sits but is hunching and keeping herself to herself.

"Hi", she hears from beside her. She slowly turns her head to see curious green eyes staring back. A shy but yet somehow confident and cheeky smile and blonde hair in two plates down either side of her head.

"I'm Emma. What's your name?" says the cheeky blonde

Her mother tries to encourage a response as she bends down beside her and gently speaks in her ear.

"It's ok sweetheart. You can talk to her il mio cuore" her mother gently encourages.

"Re- Regina" she quivers out while trying not to let the break in her voice out.

"You don't have to be scared. I can protect you" the little blonde girl says as she beams up at her proud mother beside her, who is absolutely beaming.

And never was a truer word spoken. Emma was always there for her from that day forward. Until she wasn;t, until she had been pushed away…..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Mayor Mills you are very welcome to our little school here. I hope you will enjoy your visit to us today. I think we better get going it was made clear to us you had limited time on your schedule to see us due to the demands of your campaign" Emma says as her eyes wander over Regina's shoulder to the blonde standing behind her.

It's not Emma saying that. She is like a robot. A small smile that doesn't make her eyes sparkle. The many thousands that Regina had been on the end of through the years.

"Lead the way", Regina says in a barely audible voice. Again, trying to keep that break in her voice away just like the first day they had met.

"Follow me. We are a small after school club here working with foster children. They come here after their school has finished. We help with homework. Help them with any learning difficulties they may have. We also have counselling services provided for them to b the wonderful Doctor Archie Hopper. He is really wonderful with the children and we have seen them grow in leaps and bounds after having sessions with Archie", Emma reams off as she has rehearsed it so many times in her head. She has been trying to do this with the least emotion possible as she tries to get this done swiftly and get Regina out of here.

"In here is our kitchen. We have very nutritional meals available for the children. Cooked by our wonderful in house cook Eugenie or as we like to call her "Granny", Emma smiles as Granny emerges from the big fridge carrying a basket of vegetables to prepare.

"Ah Mayor Mills it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you know you already have my vote for the senate no need to campaign me" she says as she points to the badge on her cardigan of saying vote Mills.

"We sisters have to stick together", Granny finishes with a laugh.

"Why thank you Granny", Regina responds with a wide smile.

Emma smiles to but again no sparkle as Regina chances a glance at her. As their eyes meet Emma quickly diverts her gaze again landing on the blonde over Regina's shoulder. Regina begins to think that this is more that a coincidence that this keeps happening. Regina turns her head and looks at her campaign manager Mal Belfries. Mal's eyes are narrowed as she stares at Emma. When Mal realizes Regina is looking the gaze softens and she nods and smiles at Regina as Emma takes steps to continue the tour.

* * *

Author's notes

Hi All first go at a fan fiction. I have been reading them for a long time and wanting to write one so I finally decided to give it a go. Hope you enjoy this. Let me know in the comments what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **in chapter 1**

 **Chapter 2**

Emma opens a door and lets Regina go first into a corridor with some doors off it. As Regina passes her like out of habit Emma's hand falls to the small of her back as she guides her out. A small gasp escapes Regina's mouth and her body tenses slightly but this is only in surprise as she always found such comfort in Emma's hands.

 **FLASHBACK**

As Regina cowers into her mother's body silently begging her not to leave her here in this scary place a small hand gently takes hers and whispers.

"It will be ok Gina. I will stay with you", Emma gently whispers.

A blush rises in Regina as she turns to look at this blonde fireball. However as soon as the small hand fell into her own, she did feel comfort. A comfort she normally only felt with her mother or father.

"Mama", Emma says

"Yes baby", Ingrid replies.

"Tell Gina's mom I will protect her", Emma says while glancing in Cora's direction.

Cora who is still stooped down beside her daughter shoots Emma a wink and a smile which causes Emma to break into a bigger smile then she has had before.

Cora rises to her feet and puts her hand out to Ingrid.

"Cora Mills, that's quiet a young lady you have on your hands there", she nods towards Emma. Who is now giggling uncontrollable as Ingrid gently tickles her neck.

"Ingrid Swan, it's nice to meet you. She sure is a handful but I wouldn't have it any other way", Ingrid replies as she takes Cora's hand in a confident shake.

"I don't believe I have ever met you before. Are you new to our town?" Cora enquires as she continues to rub Regina's back in a comforting manner.

She smiles and winks again at Emma who continues to giggle and steal glances at Cora and Regina.

"Yes, we just moved here a few weeks ago. I got a job as the nurse at the hospital. So, we are just settling in"' Ingrid replies.

Cora's eyes dart to the table and she smiles as she sees Emma still has a hold of Regina's hand and is gently squeezing it to get her to look up. Finally, Regina looks and catches Emma's eyes.

"It's ok Gina I is here", Emma whispers. And then Regina smiles. From that moment on Regina knew Emma would always be there.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Once Emma feels Regina tense, she quickly removes her hand internally cursing herself for what she had done. Habitats take so long to break, I guess. Even when you don't practice them for five years.

"If you would like to follow me this way", Emma says back in her controlled rehearsed voice.

Regina immediately misses the touch as soon as it is gone. She wonders how after all this time it still has that same effect as the very first day. She knows the answer. It just Emma's being. Her soul is so pure. Regina can never understand why Emma ever wanted to spend time with her. She chances a sideways glance towards her and smiles. Emma tries to control her features, but Regina saw that quick twitch of her face. That twitch made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Maybe they gave her hope. Hope that she had last five years ago. Hope that she could have Emma back.

"In here is our games area. We get the kids to play basketball and soccer as well as other games. This helps their social and team building skills. Also, it is very important to keep the children active and healthy as much we can," Emma says again in the rehearsed voice as she stops in the centre of the hall allowing the small entourage following her to stop and have look around.

Regina turns around to get a good look at the place and notices paint peeling and water damage in the corner of the room.

In an attempt to make some sort of conversation with Emma she points to it.

"What happened over here?" as she moves towards the area.

"We had a lot of rain a few months back and we had a leak. We managed to get some funds together to fix the leak but redecorating and repainting was out of our budget", Emma says.

They have pulled away from the group. Mal is out the other side of the sports hall being shown photos of the kids playing. She is glancing back over her shoulder towards the two women but seeing as they are looking and talking about the wall, she doesn't move to disrupt them.

Emma glances over her shoulder to se where Mal is. Regina again notices this. Regina moves to stand in her Mal's line of sight to Emma as she looks up at the wall.

"You look great Em. I can't believe you're here in front of me again. I have so much I need to say to you. Would you please allow me to speak with you after this? Have dinner with me tonight", Regina whispers.

Emma turns to look into Regina's eyes and Regina see's it. The break in Emma. The hurt is there for her now to see.

"Regina", its barely audible as it pushes past her lips. She bites the inside of her lips to prevent the tears from falling.

"Please don't do this here. Please", Emma begs.

Regina is confused. She knows she ended things badly. She knows that it was entirely her fault. She knows she was stupid and cruel and was the biggest mistake of her life. But there is more to it. Emma seems afraid. The glance towards Mal happens again and now Regina is wondering what in the hell is going on.

"Ok Em ok", Regina says as she hears the tell-tale signs of Mal's shoes coming up behind her.

As Mal reaches them she says, "Everything alright here ladies?" with a bright fake smile. Emma still has her back to Mal as she tries to steady her wobble. Regina noticing Emma needs a moment says "Yes, Emma was just telling me about the weather damage and what they did to get it sorted so the area was safe for the children. But I would like to do more for them. Mal put a note in my diary there to talk to Graham about coming out here to look at the wall for them. We should move on as the children are waiting, I believe.

"Yes, they have been very excited to meet you. I have told them all about you", Emma says as she turns and gives Regina a nervous smile.

Regina beams a bright smile back to her.

"Well let's not keep them waiting", Regina says.

"Yes, Regina we are running out of time too. We have many other things to get to today. And we are moving on to the next town before we return to Storybrooke on a few days," Mal snaps out.

"I know Mal. I am aware of your strict time table, but the children have been waiting for me and I won't disappoint a child. The Allenville town council meeting can wait. This is there towns children I am meeting after all. They are the future" Regina replies in her most political voice she can.

"Emma", she beams "Please lead the way".

Emma leads them back to the corridor and down to the next room. Mal steams behind them trying to keep herself nearer the two women. She cannot afford to let Emma back near Regina. Not after forcing her out all those years ago….

* * *

Author's note

Little bit more for you all in this one. thanks for the reviews so far. Hope you all keep enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 3**

As the small entourage moves towards the last door on the corridor Emma tries to steady her heart. She chances a glance over her shoulder slightly to where Mal has no positioned herself just half a step behind her and Regina where she can both hear and intervene where necessary. Mal is glaring at her. She turns and heads for the door with quicker steps. Regina has noticed the increased tension since Mal inserted herself in between her and Emma and how Emma's pace has quickened.

They make the door. Inside there is loud chattering from inside. Emma holds her hand up for a second and signals for them to be quiet with a finger to her lips. This is a side of Emma that Regina has forever been enamoured by. The inner child of Emma that she was never afraid to let out and when she did it normally brought Regina's stumbling out after…

 **FLASHBACK**

"Come out come out where ever you are", Emma squawks as she stalks around Regina's back yard looking for her. Regina is hiding in amongst her father's apple trees hoping Emma and her endless supply of water balloons won't find her. They had come home from high school about an hour earlier on Regina's birthday and Emma had somehow managed to convince her to go into the back yard and now she was trapped.

"Regina it would just be easier if you came out her and took these balloons like the woman you are! You know I am not going to give up and I am faster than you, so you can't out run me," Emma states.

Emma is on the far side of the apple trees. Regina knows she can't make it to the back door of her house before Emma would get her. As Emma so humbly stated she is faster than Regina, so she is going to have to outsmart her. As Emma stalks the far side of the apple trees Regina begins to sneak towards her desired object. Regina's dad Henry had been watering the trees that morning and had left the hose unrolled. The tap is about three feet further up than the end of the hose. Regina gets down on her hands and knees figuring Emma would be looking a little higher for her target. If Emma could just go a little further down, she reckoned she would be able to beat Emma to the hose and the tap. She crawls up another few feet Her top already wet from the five balloons Emma had launched at her before she got to the treeline. How or when Emma managed to plant water balloons in her back yard she would never know. This though was what she loved about Emma. She could make her forget all her worries in a few short minutes. She keeps crawling as Emma keeps going in the opposite direction.

"C'mon Gina. Come out and play with Em", Emma taunts. Emma is grinning from ear to ear. She loves when she gets Regina out of her comfort zone. Not like it was hard to do. But when Regina truly let go and enjoyed herself it made Emma's heart sing.

Regina is about to reach for the nozzle of the hose when they hear a car door slamming. A few seconds passes and neither of them moves. Emma is expecting Regina to make a dart for the house now that her mother appears to be home.

"Oh Gina. Mommy's home. Why don't you make a run for it? See if Mommy can save you!" Emma laughs like a bad villain.

Suddenly the back-door swings open causing the two girls to freeze on the spot.

"Regina! Emma are you out here girls? Why are your bags thrown in the kitchen and why is there water all over my back porch", yells Cora.

Emma is frozen to the spot. Regina though knowing her mother knows that this is not Cora's truly angry voice. Emma however is unsure of her next move.

Cora begins to speak in Italian to herself as she picks up the patio furniture that got knocked over when Emma's attack started. She picks up their back packs which had been flung on the ground. As she heads for the door she throws back over her shoulder "Let me tell you right now ladies. Whatever is happening in this back yard better not make anymore mess in my house is that clear!"

She is greeted by silence. Regina is watching Emma she is stepping back slowly further away from the house. Regina stifles a giggle. Cora was always able to scare Emma, but she loved her dearly. In her eyes Emma was the one who brought Regina out of her shell from the very moment they met. She had a lot to thank Emma for. It gave Cora such reassurance that when Regina was at school or anywhere that Emma Swan was by her side. As Emma keeps back pedalling away from the house hopping Cora won't spot her from the kitchen window, she fails to notice the hose under her feet. She steps back just a little more.

"GOTCHA" Regina screams!

Emma confusedly goes to run for Regina. Regina pulls the hose tight and Emma trips to the ground crashing herself onto the four water balloons she had in her hand. Regina jumps to her feet and makes a run for the house. She's not sure if she can make it before Emma gets to her. The fact that Emma had to get to her feet first might just giver her the chance she needs. She is running. Blood is pounding in her ears. Her feet are hitting the earth with all that she has got. She's about 10 steps from the porch when she knows she is done for. She feels her before she even gets her hands on her.

"Not today Mills," she hears just behind her. Emma tackles her to the ground and they land with a thump. Regina tries to scramble the last bit to the porch knowing that Emma won't risk getting Cora's porch dirty. Emma pulls her back and gets on top of her.

"You know you put up a great fight today. I am impressed. You must finally be learning my wicked ways." Emma whispers as there is now barely an inch between their faces.

Emma is smirking at Regina. The way that makes the butterflies rumble like a tornado in Regina's stomach.

"Please Emma have mercy. It's my birthday. Please," she pouts while trying to supress her laughing. Deep inside she is loving every second of this and Emma Swan.

"I know it's your birthday. How could I forget? I have been preparing for weeks for this day," Emma smiles.

"But before we can go for the party and the presents, I have something to give you," Emma smirks again.

"Please Emma don't," Regina says as she sees Emma make a move to the satchel she was carrying around. The one that contained all the water balloons she had spent the last hour avoiding.

"If you did this you will ruin my hair for the party," Regina pleads.

"Oh, Gina Gina Gina", Emma says as she pulls a particularly muddy piece of hair out for Regina to see.  
"Seems to me you have already made a mess of your hair so what I have to do is not going to make things any worse than they are. I hope you are ready. I have been planning this for months," Emma grins and flicks her eyebrows up and down. Regina slams her eyes shut as she saw Emma's hand dig and begin to emerge from the bag.

"Regina", Emma whispers, "Open your eyes for me". But Regina is refusing. Her eyes are clamped shut with such determination.

"Please Tesoro mio," Emma whispers again. At this Regina's brow furrows and she slowly opens her eyes. There dangling above her nose is a beautiful necklace.

"Regina, I wanted this time alone with you before the others came because when your party starts, we may not get the time again. You have been in my life since we were four years old. You are the best person I know. I cannot imagine a day without you brightening it for me. I know we have been more than friends for nearly a year now, but I was holding this for today because I wanted to make this day, the best day in the universe, the day you came into this world even more special. Regina baby I love you. I have loved you for years and I will love you for many more years," Emma says as she closes the gap between them and she meets those luscious lips she should've been kissing for longer than a year. The melt together like the always had. Regina's lips part inviting in Emma's tongue. Their tongues met in a dance that only they know.

Regina is crying. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. She is smiling too though.

"Baby don't cry", Emma pleads.

"Oh, Emma Swan. I love you too. More than I love anything in this world. You are my life," Regina replies slightly out of breath after their kiss.

Just as Emma is about to pull away and help Regina to sit up,they hear someone clearing their throat behind them. They both turn and see Mal standing there.

"Hey jock strap. Can you get off her we need to get this party started?" Mal sneered.

Emma schools her face. She detests Mal. She always has. Ever since they were 12 years old and Mal moved into Storybrooke. Ever since then she has always been mean to Emma behind Regina's back. Emma sees the jealously in her eyes. But Mal was the first friend Regina made without Emma. So, Emma never had the heart to say anything bad.

"Oh, hey Mal," Regina says "you head in and I will follow you. We can get ready in my bedroom."

Emma stands and Mal gives her the death stare as Emma calls it as she goes past. Emma turns and helps Regina up. She's annoyed but she is not going to let Mal ruin her moment with Regina. She figured Mal would arrive early as she had heard Emma tell Ruby that she was going to Regina's straight after school. She figured Mal would show up early.

"Emma", Regina says as she tries to get Emma to look at her. She knew things between Mal and Emma had often been tense but she never knew why.

"Yes baby", Emma says with a smile as she turns back to Regina.

"Can I have my present now?" She asks gently as she sneaks a look to the necklace still in Emma's hand.

Emma holds it up finally, so Regina can see. It is a silver necklace with a golden apple on it. Perched on top of the apple is a silver swan with a gold crown.

"Oh Emma, it's incredible," Regina gushes as the tears come to her eyes again. Inside the kitchen window unknow to the two teenagers in the garden both mothers are watching intently to the scene.

"Guess we should've known from the very first day that they would never be apart", Ingrid says with a gentle smile on her face.

"Indeed", Cora agrees "I am ever so grateful for the day that Emma Swan waltzed into my Regina's life. She has the most amazing affect on my daughter that I am eternally grateful for. I am so glad you came to Storybrooke with her Ingrid. Even if it was to escape your abusive ex-husband."

A sad smile pulls across Ingrid's face as Cora's hand falls on top of hers.

"Come on Cora, let's get ready for my future daughter in law's birthday party," Ingrid says.

Cora laughs heartily as the women turn from the window and begin to prepare the food and drinks for Regina's party. While on the stairs a pair of ears had heard what they said. Mal forced the bile and anger down into her belly like a dragon swallowing its own fire. Just bide your time Mal, she said in her head. You will have your turn….

 **Flashback Ends**

Regina's hand plays with the charm of her necklace that is hidden beneath the grey turtle neck she is wearing. Emma places her fist to the door and raps of a series of knocks like she is getting into a child's secret clubhouse. Inside pandemonium has ensued. There are feet flying on the wooden floors and chairs scrapping and giggling. Plenty of giggling. Regina smiles. After a series of hushes and when everything has gone quiet Emma turns to Regina and gives her a questioning look. As she does so Regina sees that gleam in her eyes. That gleam that she had known since four-year-old Emma had taken her hand all those years ago. Regina nods and enters the now "empty" room. The rest of the group joins Emma.

Emma now stands in the middle of the floor with her hands on her hips she turs to Regina and says, "I am so dreadfully sorry Madam Mayor, but it seems as though the children must have gone home early today," Emma says loudly. Giggling is what Regina hears. Pockets of it from varying parts of the room.

"Oh no. I am very upset to have missed the children. They are the reason I came today was to meet them. I guess I should just leave so," Regina says theatrically and loudly. Behind her Mal rolls her eyes and looks at her watch. As Regina turns to leave, she winks at Emma. This causes a sharp intake of breath in Emma that didn't go unnoticed by Regina (And Mal).

Then all the children jump out and yell SURPRISE.

As the most breath-taking smile runs across Regina's face. As the children engulf her in a hug, she looks at Emma. And the world outside of them ceases to exist. It's just them. Like all those years ago. And as Mal moves into Emma's eye line the bubble is burst and Emma darts from the room leaving Regina wondering what the hell just happened…..

* * *

Author's note

Hi all. thanks again for the comments so far. I am more inspired to write then I thought. Hope you are enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

 **PLEASE NOTE THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL ASSAULT ATTACK IN IT**

 **Chapter 4**

Emma slams herself against the door of her office as she got in. Breathing deep. Trying to get as much oxygen into her lungs as she could. Stupid stupid she repeats in her head. Why did she think she could do this? Why didn't she ring in sick to work this morning like she was going to? Because you love her. Because you wanted to see her. Because you will always want to see her. it's the same reason you sneak back to Storybrooke every now and then just, so you can see her. Because you have loved her since that night you saved her….

 **Flashback**

"Emma did you bring the tickets for the drive in," Regina calls from the kitchen.

"Yes, I did. They are in my jacket pocket. Don't worry. As if I would let you miss your favourite movie. Is your Mom ok with us taking the car?" she questions in return

"Yes, she is but she only wants Mal, Ruby, you and me in it," Regina replies.

Fine with me Emma thinks. She has been planning that this is the night she will tell Regina how she feels for her and maybe get a kiss. She's nervous but she is certain that Regina feels the same. Robin the captain of the soccer team had asked her out three times over the past few weeks, so Emma was reluctant to take the risk that someone would get Regina first. She feels Regina has been giving her signs over the past few months. They are getting closer than they have ever been before. The last attempt that Robin made to as her out was yesterday. Emma had been standing behind Regina in the school beside their lockers. Robin came up and asked Regina to go to the drive-in movie with him. He seemed pretty pissed that Regina was turning him down.

"Look Regina I am a great guy. I can have any girl I want but I want you. There must be a reason you won't go with me," Robin proclaims as he takes a step closer to Regina. As he does so Regina steps back and grabs Emma's hand.

"Listen Robin I just don't want to go with you and I would appreciate it if you stopped asking me. I have said that I don't want to go out with you," Regina said.

"Listen Robin why don't you back up a bit", Emma says not liking what was going on. Regina was getting nervous Emma could tell.

"Oh, Swan didn't see you there. Why don't you run off like a good girl and stay out of my business? No one asked your opinion, and no one wants you here so why don't you just take off and let me talk to Regina here," Robin sneers.

Emma who has been leaning against the lockers now stands fully and pulls Regina behind her but never let's go of her hand. Emma is fit. She's an athlete and when she stands like she is now she looks powerful and strong. She runs track and she run it well, so she takes care of herself. She is staring right into Robin's eyes. She is not afraid of him. In fact, she is quite the opposite. He is a bully who thinks just because he is good at sports, he can get whatever he wants. But there is one thing he won't get and that's Regina. He has a reputation one that Emma doesn't like. She has heard the rumours. Rumours that he is rough with girls and has been known to hurt them.

"Oh, what Swan you think you can take me," Robin snarls.

"No Robin. I wouldn't waste my time on you. But you see Regina here is special. Too special for you. So, I think she has wasted enough of her time on you. So why don't you walk away she has given you her answer," Emma calmly says as she steps into his space.

Regina is squeezing Emma's hand praying that this is over before something bad happens. Robin decides to give up. He raises his hands looks over Emma's shoulder to Regina and says, "See you around". Regina is shaking. Emma turns and holds her.

"It's ok Gina. I am here," Emma gently whispers into Regina' s ear as she hugs her. After a couple of minutes Emma gathers their things and gets ready to leave. School is finished for the day, so Emma just wants to get Regina home. She gets their things and places them in the back of her yellow bug that Ingrid had given to her for her 16th birthday.

"Oh great. I get to finish my day with a ride in the death trap", Regina quips a small smirk on her face.

"HA HA HA. But you know that this bug has one very special feature. Unique I would say. So, you are very lucky," Emma answers back. She knows Regina doesn't really hate her car. It makes her smile really. Emma is very proud of it and takes really good care of it. Ingrid worked very hard to buy it for Emma. Being a single parent was hard, but Ingrid made sure Emma didn't want for anything.

"Oh, really and what may I ask is this precious special feature? That in the event of an accident it is compactable?" Regina quips back.

"No silly. It's got me," Emma smirks.

"Well I will have to give you that one," Regina smiles as she looks at Emma but there is a difference in her eyes that Emma has started to notice recently. Regina bites her lip and a blush starts to grow on her cheeks. Emma smiles over the roof of the car. The smile that she is trying to say everything with.

"Come on, we have homework to do", Emma says.

"My my since when did you become the sensible one", Regina quips again. They laugh as they take off. Two sets of eyes watch them leave the school both tinged with envy and promising bad things.

"Earth to Emma," Regina says waving a hand in front of her face. She gently rubs the hair out of Emma's face.

"Huh", Emma says in return with a shy smile from Regina's touch.

"Eloquent as ever. I said are you ok you drifted off on me while I was trying to get a plan for the movie tonight. Are you sure you are ok? You feel warm and your cheeks are red," Regina says.

"I am good really. I wouldn't miss tonight for the world. I promised you, you would see the movie and you will see that movie," Emma states.

Footsteps coming down the stairs interrupt them. Henry Mills comes into view through the door of the kitchen.

"Awh mio caro. I was worried I would've missed you and that you would be gone to the movie already," Henry says.

"No, we are just getting ready. Might go a bit faster if the Swan could get her heads out of the clouds, "Regina says as she flicks her eyebrow in a challenge at her best friend.

"Well Mills if you were interesting you might have kept my attention better and I wouldn't need the clouds," Emma quips back. The truth Regina always has Emma's attention. Even when they aren't in the same room.

"Now now girls. Let's not go down this route," Henry chides both, He too like Cora has a great love for Emma. This spark his daughter gets whenever the blonde is around is a marvel to behold. His daughter had been through enough in her young life already. She deserved happiness. She deserved someone to make her smile like Cora made him smile. He has seen this becoming more over the past few months. Both him and Cora have discussed at length what they had saw. They were happy. Regina had someone like Emma. Someone who wanted to protect her and worship her the way she deserved. But Emma too was lucky. Regina had it bad for her. While she was able to school her features there was tells she had that her mother and father knew. Emma was now learning them as well. Henry could tell she was figuring this all out. And to be honest he couldn't wait until they finally did.

"Ok. Regina, I have some words from your mother. You are allowed her car while she has gone away for the night to the spa with Ingrid. Emma you will stay here tonight. Only you girls allowed in the car ok. Be careful. And she left this for you. Some extra money for the night because you cleaned out the shed last weekend although I think the laps chasing Regina around the yard with the spider the Emma may not have gone done well with Cora especially when her flower pot got broken, "Henry delivered.

Emma looked at him sheepishly.

"I bought a replacement it will be ready tomorrow and I will have it here before they get back tomorrow," Emma quickly states.

"You didn't have to do that Emma. Cora was ok about it she just didn't want one of you to get hurt." Henry calmly tells her.

"Emma I am just going to the bathroom you ready when I am done?" Regina asks.

"Yes", Emma replies while still looking at Henry.

"Emma please don't worry about the plant pot. Listen this evening I know I don't have to tell you but please take care of Regina. You know I trust you completely with her. After what happened with that boy at school, I want you to take extra special care of her. I know she wouldn't let me go in there and complain about all of this. So please my dear be careful," Henry says.

"Yes, sir I promise I will take care of her," Emma states. Thinking in her head if this goes right, I will have my arms around her all night.

Regina returns, and they head to the car to collect Mal and Ruby. Emma is not too happy about Mal being there, but Ruby promised to try and get Mal to go with her to get snacks and then she will keep her away to give Emma a chance to talk to Regina. They get to the movies and Ruby says she is going for snacks.

"Hey Mal come with me to help carry the stuff," Ruby says.

"Why me bring Emma? Put her muscles to some use," Mal quarrels.

Emma rolls her eyes in the boot as she is preparing their area for watching.

"Please you go Mal. If Emma and Ruby go, I won't be guaranteed diet soda they won't check but I know you will," Regina says.

She wanted time alone with Emma too. She wasn't sure she would be brave enough to say anything but at least if she stayed her and Emma could get the trunk of the car as their area and snuggle. She loved being close to the blonde.

Mal huffs and stomps off leaving Ruby to chase. Ruby wishes Emma good luck and heads off in chase after Mal.

"Hey Emma," Regina questions "Why did Ruby wish you good luck?"

In standing up so quickly Emma bangs her head off the trunk.

"Oh shit," Emma says grabbing her head.

"Oh Emma," Regina exclaims "Sit down let me see."

"Ow easy Regina. I am ok really," Emma says. This is great now she will think I am such a dork Emma thinks to herself.

"Just let me look Emma. You might be cut," Regina says.

"Nope not bleeding," Emma says with her hands on her head. "Just bumped my ego a bit," she jests laughing at herself. She looks at Regina.

Regina laughs and says, "Well being honest that could do with being deflated a bit." Regina sits beside Emma and holds her hand. Emma is looking at their hands and Regina gives them a squeeze getting her to look up.

"What's going on Em?" Regina asks still holding each other's hands.

"Ruby wished me good luck because I wanted to talk to you about something and I was nervous," Emma says.

"Why would you be nervous of me? Ever since you took my hand as a four-year-old you have never been nervous? What's going on? I am worried. It must be serious if you need to be wished good luck," Regina states.

Emma inhales deeply.

"Well Regina the thing is I have been wanting to tell you something for a while. But all this stuff with Robin is forcing me to say it a bit faster", Emma gushes out.

Regina cocks her head to the side confused and worried. Her heart is beating so fast and so loud she thinks that maybe Emma will hear it. Regina doesn't know what to expect coming out of Emma's mouth right now, but she is thinking the worst. If she tells me she wants to go out with Robin how am I supposed to sit with her and watch this stupid movie all night. How am I supposed to share my bed with her later? Regina's head is reeling away. Its going a mile a minute.

"Regina, I know we have been in each other's lives since we were four years old. This is by far the hardest thing I have ever had to say to you. And that's after all that you went through and all I told you about my Dad and stuff, but Regina I have feelings for you," Emma says slowly.

Regina is so lost in her head she didn't heat Emma. She is just sitting there thinking all these bad things. Wondering how her life is now going to go without Emma in it as much as she had been all her life.

"Regina please say something. Please," tears are welling up in Emma's eyes now as her mind goes and she thinks Regina will no longer want anything to do with her.

And then as if Regina's brain catches up with her. Like it was on a delayed playback. She hears it she hears what Emma said. But while her brain is catching up Emma had gotten up. As Emma is about to walk away Regina squeezes her hand and pulls her back.

"What did you say?" Regina says now believing her brain has played a trick on her.

"I said I shouldn't have said anything. I will leave you alone and go grab my stuff and stay with Ruby. I can give you space. I understand if you never want to speak to me again," Emma is saying her head bowed and tears streaming down her face.

"No Emma before that about the feelings," Regina implores her to repeat it. Because Regina needs this. She needs that confirmation that she wasn't making things up in her head. That Emma's looks, and touches had been lasting a bit longer of late. That the person that she feels the safest in the world with thinks that she is worthy of her.

"I said I have feelings for you," Emma says as she looks at Regina again. Rejection across her face as her green eyes rise slowly to reach Regina's brown.

"Oh Emma," Regina says as she looks Emma right in the eyes, "I feel the same. I was too afraid to tell you."

"Regina are you being serious?" Emma pleads squeezing her hands again.

"Emma Swan, I have feelings for you," Regina says looking deep into Emma's eyes.

"WHAT?", comes the shrill shout from beside them!

Mal and Ruby had returned, Mal determined that she had to get the soda back to Regina. She throws Regina's drink on the ground and walks off.

"Mal," Ruby shouts after her "What's the problem?"

Mal turns on the spot and glares at Emma. "If you think I am hanging around here while they are getting all kissy kissy you are mistaken, "Mal shouts.

Ruby laughs. She turns back to her two friends.

"Hey, you two about time," Ruby says with an all-knowing smirk.

"Hey Rubes, shut up and sit down in that camping chair way over there.," Emma smirks at her.

Emma helps Regina to settle on the trunk as they snuggle up to watch the movie.

"Hey, you two," Ruby says from her camp chair while facing the screen. "This is a PG movie so keep it PG back there too."

Emma picks up Regina's empty cup and throws it at Ruby.

"Shut it Rubes," Emma says. While Regina giggles and settles in beside Emma, as Emma wraps her arms around her.

"Emma," Regina whispers after a few minutes.

"Yes Gina," comes the very happy reply.

"I want a kiss goodnight later," she whispers, and Emma's breath catches and she coughs. Regina smirks to herself. After about 30 minutes into the movie Mal returns with a drink for Regina.

"Sorry about before," she says as she hands the drink to Regina. Mal takes a seat more over to the side but she is not watching the movie. Her eyes are firmly on Emma!

After a while more into the movie Regina states she needs to use the toilet. Emma goes to move with her.

"It's ok Em you stay there," Regina says and places a gently kiss on her hand. Emma smiles and the gesture as the butterflies stir in her stomach.

Mal stirs too "I'll go with you Regina. I need to go too."

Emma eyes Mal cautiously. They head off. When they don't come back after 15 minutes Emma starts to get restless and wonder where they are. She heads in the direction of the toilet to look for them. As she gets closer, she sees Mal looking around calling Regina. Bile starts to rise from Emma's stomach. Henry's words echoing in her head. "I trust you with her, Take care of her".

"Mal" she shouts, "Where's Regina?".

Mal looks worried. Emma doesn't like the look on her face.

"I I I don't know Emma. We went in said we would meet outside when we were done because of the q and I have been back in there and she isn't there. I went back towards the car, but I didn't see here there so I came back here to look," Mal stutters out.

"Regina," Emma shouts "Regina, where are you?"

People start shouting at Emma to shut up. Then Regina's cousin Graham comes out from the toilet.

"Emma are you ok," he asks looking at how distraught Emma looks.

"I can't find Regina. She's been gone 20 minuets and its not like her to go off like this on her own. Please Graham help me find her. I have a bad feeling," Emma says.

So, they start going around looking. Ruby comes and joins them, so Emma sends her and Mal back towards the car in case Regina has gone back and they missed her. Emma can't stand to look at Mal right now. Graham and Emma go up around the treat stands asking if anyone has seen her. Storybrooke is so small that everyone knows one and other. They reach the end of the confectionary stands without finding her. Emma is becoming frantic. It has been 30 minutes since she has seen Regina. Graham is trying to keep her calm, but Emma can see he is anxious too. Emma says she is going to try her phone one more time. Then Emma hears it. She can hear Regina's ringtone. They start following it to a dark area behind the confectionary stands. Then Emma see's something moving. Graham turns on the torch he has on his keyring. Then Emma sees them better. It's Robin and he is on top of Regina.

"Hey asshole get the fuck off her," Emma screams and takes off running at him. Robin tries to get up and run but Emma is so fast she is on him in an instant. Graham is right behind her. Graham manages to hold onto him. Graham's football friends have now come over too and they take a hold of Robin. Graham shouts at them to call the cops all the while Robin is standing there with a smug look on his face.

"She begged for it," Robin says. Emma is about to tear over to him but Regina mumbles something on the ground and she knows that beside Regina is where she needs to be.

Emma looks at Regina. She has a nasty wound on her upper lip. Emma is crying now.

"Regina, can you hear me? Regina please say something," Emma says with tears streaming down her face. She can hear Ruby saying that she called an ambulance. Emma lies down beside her. She holds her hand while she whispers in her ear. Please stay with me please. I am sorry...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Emma clutches her chest as the bile begins to rise again. This was the second time in her life that she nearly lost Regina altogether. And the memories still haunted her...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **PLEASE NOTE TALK OF SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 5**

After a few minutes Emma returns to the lunch room. She smiles and nods at Regina as the children are all grappling for her attention. Emma walks over towards the sink to get a drink of water and trying to compose herself further. She hears the heels coming and swallows further.

"Whatever is going on right now. Shut it down and shut it down fast," Mal says through a gritted fake smile.

"There is nothing going on. I am doing what I am supposed to be doing today. Showing the Senate candidate Regina Mills our humble homework club here in Allensville," Emma replies. She is so defeated in this moment. All she wants in this world is sitting across the room, playing with children which only makes Emma love her more. Emma grips the edge of the sink, so she won't turn herself around to look and make this moment more painful then it must be. She needs to get through this last 30 minutes and then she will be done. And she can go home and forget her problems in the bottom of a bottle.

"Oh, pull the other one Swan, I see your coy little smiles and the way you are gazing at her. She's not yours anymore. Need I remind you of our discussions in the past? I will do it. I still have the connections," Mal gnarls at her.

"I get it," Emma snaps back. While they had their backs turned, they didn't notice Regina watching them intently. Emma storms away from the sink and over to book stand that is impeccable tidy and begins tidying it. Regina has been watching their behaviour all day. She knows from when they were young that Emma and Mal never got on. How could she be so blind as to how bad it was.

Emma is staring out the window like she often used to do. Regina is watching her like she often did….

 **FLASHBACK**

Emma is not entirely sure how she got here. She is staring blankly out the window. She wants her mom. The door opens, and she hears her name being called. She turns slowly and there he is standing there. She's crying again. She's not sure she stopped. She bows her head as he begins to step forwards.

"I am so sorry Henry," she sobs. Then he has his arms around her. She has collapsed against him. She doesn't know how long she stays there. She thinks she fell asleep. Next thing she knows the doctor is there.

"Mr. Mills, your daughter is going to be just fine. She has a fractured wrist. She will have a scar on her lip but other than that she is ok. We pulled some blood due to her groggy state. She has rohypnols in her system. She was drugged, and the dose was quite high. She was lucky you got her here when you did. If she was any longer getting here, she may have suffered some brain damage. You're a hero young lady," the doctor finishes. I don't know why he thinks I am a hero. I lost her. I should've gone with her to the bathroom. I hope that bastard Robin get's what's coming to him.

The next words I hear is all I wanted to here.

"Also, for your peace of mind, he hadn't managed to rape her. You got to her in time. You can go and see her now. She is in room 12 at the end of the hall," he finishes and leaves.

"Come on Emma let's go see our darling," Henry says as he pulls me up from the chair, we had landed in.

"You will let me see her?" I question

"Of course, mio caro. You are a hero," he replies.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I lost her Henry. I promised you and I failed. He got her he could've…. Sobs come out as Emma falls to her knees crying.

"Emma listen to me. You saved her. He didn't rape her you found her in time. And when the ambulance was taking too long you picked her up and placed her in the car and got her here. You heard the doctor without you she wouldn't be as ok as she is. And yes, Emma I know our girl is hurt but she will recover. And she will recover because of you. Because you will be right there beside her as always. So here take this tissue and clean your face. We need to go see our girl and be there when she wakes up," Henry says. Emma straightens herself up and follows Henry down to room 12. As soon as the door is open, and Emma sees her she runs to her bedside. Regina is still out. The nurse who is in the room explains to Emma that they had given Regina some medication and that it is normal for her not to be awake yet. That her body had been through a trauma and that she would wake in the next few hours. She tells Emma to talk to her to let her know that you are there. Henry sits one side of the bed and speaks Italian to Regina. Emma sits the other holding her hand. After a while the police come looking to speak to Regina. Because she is still unconscious, they take Emma's statement. Emma tells them all she knows. Henry sits beside Emma holding her hand as she squeezes Regina's. she tells them all she can remember. Once they are gone henry heads to the cafeteria to get Emma something to eat. When he returns Emma is asleep with her head resting on the edge of Regina's bed. Their hands interlinked together. Henry gets a blanket and wrapped it around Emma's shoulders. Henry returns to his own chair and tries to get some sleep.

Emma feels something ruffling her hair. She hums as the light trying to break into the room reaches her eyes. Slowly her eyes open and she begins to register where she is. And then in a flash its all back and she sits straight.

"Regina," she whispers as she realizes it was Regina who was ruffling her hair. Emma can hardly believe her eyes as she sees those beautiful mocha eyes staring back at her and a weak smile on her lips.

"Good morning anima mia," Regina says as the smile brightens. Tears are rolling down Emma's face now. Regina pulls her to her.

"It's ok Emma. I am ok. You saved me," Regina whispers into her ear. Emma tears keep on falling. After last night she would've thought she had none left. Regina continues to hold her as she whispers in her ear. A few minutes pass of just them holding onto one another and then Emma says "How do you know what happened? I thought you wouldn't be able to remember because of the drugs?" Emma askes as she finally releases Regina from the hug but holds onto her hands like if she let go, she would float away and disappear.

"I woke up a while ago. Dad was here he told me what happened. Emma I am so grateful to you. You saved me," Regina says.

"Regina this was my fault. I let you go to the toilet by yourself after what had happened with Robin the day before. I know what he is like. I should've never let you go out there on your own. I am not a hero. I failed you. I failed you so very badly," and Emma is crying once again.

"Look at me. What Robin did is not your fault. He is responsible for his own actions. And he will face them. I am pressing charges. I must be strong like you know. With you by my side I can do this. He won't get away with it. I won't let him hurt another girl like he hurt me," Regina states. And Emma looks into the eyes of the woman she is so proud of.

Just then the police arrive looking to take Regina's statement. Cora and Henry enter the room with them and sit beside Regina. Emma never leaves her side. She stays there through everything until Robin gets what he deserves.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Emma is holding onto a book staring out the window when she feels a pull on her sleeve. She looks down and sees two green eyes staring back at her.

"EmEM can I show your friend my picture now pwease," the little voice says.

"Sure, thing Evie," Emma says let's take it over to her.

And Regina watches as the two walks over towards her and Emma introduces four-year-old Evie to Regina.

"Regina I would like to introduce to you my little sister Evie, Evie this is my friend Regina," Emma says.

And Regina stares at the peculiar pairs as she is handed a picture of Regina as a super hero. Meanwhile in the corner of the room Mal is gritting her teethe waiting for the second she can whip Regina out of there and away from Emma…. again….


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **Chapter 6**

Mal was staring at them. From any outsider they looked like the perfect little family. She needed to get Regina out of here and she needed to do it now. She knows this isn't the end of it. Someone was going to get fired for picking this god forsaken place to visit. She didn't know where Swan went when she left Storybrooke. Mal thought she would've headed to a big city and got lost. Now though she was looking at her with distaste. Of all the places they picked to visit how had they picked this little place in a small town less then 45 minutes away from Storybrooke. She may need to send the stupid Swan a message to make sure she's not getting any ideas now Regina knows where she is. She knows Regina too well. She knows that now Regina knows where the blonde is, she will want to keep contact. She must send a message to the blonde loud and clear!

"Regina," Mal calls "we really need to get moving. You know I didn't block off that much time for this little visit."

"Don't worry Mal. We will be ok," Regina replies. Regina doesn't want to leave. Not when her Emma is here. She knows after how they broke up, she may not deserve another chance with her, but she wants one. And she will fight will all she has once again. For Emma….

 **FLASHBACK**

"Regina. Regina. HELLO. Anybody in there," Emma calls as she waves her hands in front of Regina's dazed eyes.

"Gina listens. I know maths homework isn't the most exciting thing in the world, but we are finished when we get this done and I would really like to get this done," Emma whines.

Still no answer. Emma nudges Regina's shoulder.

"Gina. Are you ok? You are scaring me now?" Emma says gently.

"Hm. Ya sorry Em. I just spaced out. I am really tired the last few days," Regina says as she tries to shake the haze from her head.

"Have you not been sleeping," Emma enquires.

"I have it just hasn't been good sleep. I have this ache in my back every now and then. Mom brought me to the doctor yesterday he thinks it may be a muscle or something. He is going to send me for a scan on my back," Regina says as she stifles a yawn towards the end.

"Oh Gina. I am so sorry. I can carry your bag around school tomorrow to help you," Emma says as she slings her arm around the girl who side she hadn't really left in 10 years.

Regina chuckles and smiles back. Oh, Emma always the hero she thinks.

They quickly finish their homework as Ingrid calls for them to come down for a snack. As ever Emma's belly makes her move fastest and she bounces out of the room and down the stairs. She is just at the bottom of the stairs taking a couple of steps towards the kitchen when she hears a small gasp and then a series of loud bangs from behind her. She turns and with wide eyes sees Regina land in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Regina," Emma screams.

"Mom. Mom come quick," Emma yells as she rushes to Regina's side. She's afraid to move her.

Ingrid comes out of the kitchen.

"Girls, what is with the banging and yelling? Is everything ok?" Ingrid exclaims as she catches a glimpse of what is happening.

She quickly grabs the towel off her shoulder and dries her hands. She needs to get help.

"Emma. Get my phone call an ambulance. Then call Cora and tell her to meet us at the hospital," she quickly reams off to Emma.

But Emma doesn't move. She sits gently touching Regina's fingers with tears in her eyes.

"Emma," Ingrid exclaims as she grabs Emma's shoulder to shake her. "Did you hear me? I will look after Regina. You call the ambulance and Cora. Now."

Emma turns to her mother and with a nod gets to her feet and rushes to the kitchen to make the phone calls.

Ingrid is checking Regina out as best she can without moving her. She doesn't want to risk moving her until the paramedics can get a neck brace on her.

"Regina," she gently calls.

"Regina honey. Can you hear me? It's Ingrid. Can you let me know if anything hurts? Regina," Ingrid says trying to get some sort of response from Regina. She knows she is alive she has felt a pulse and her breathing is ok. Regina moans a little.

"Regina honey. I need you to stay still. Ok don't try to move. Does anything hurt?" Ingrid says again.

"Mom," Emma says as she returns from the kitchen.

"Ambulance is on its way and Cora will meet us at the hospital," Emma quickly says while staring at her best friend lying at the foot of their stairs. Emma's hands are shaking, and she doesn't know what she should do.

Regina tries to move, and she moans again. Emma moves immediately into action.

She lies carefully beside Regina and gently places a hand on Regina's hand. While whispering for her not to move and that everything will be ok.

"I am here Gina. Please just stay still," Emma gently coaxes. Regina squeezes her hand and Emma smiles.

Ingrid watches the scene before her. Proud of the young woman her daughter is becoming despite everything they went through. Emma has a heart of gold and Ingrid is very proud of her. Just then there is a knock at the door and the paramedics arrive. Ingrid is reeling of information to them. Emma must move back to let them get Regina to the ambulance. They rush off and Ingrid and Emma follow them in the car. Cora is waiting for them when they arrive. Cora rushes to Regina's side when she sees her, but the hospital staff tell her she needs to wait in the waiting room and that a doctor will be out soon. Henry then comes rushing in and to Cora's side. He grabs his wife into his arms as they both watch their beloved daughter being wheeled into the emergency room. Ingrid gets everyone to sit in the chairs while she heads off to get everyone some water and coffee. Emma is sniffling in the chair while staring out the window. Cora comes to sit beside her. she places an arm around Emma's shoulder and whispers that Regina will be ok to her. Emma turns to look into Cora's eyes.

"I know," she states as a matter of fact "She would never leave me." Cora can't help but smile. Emma is about to turn her eyes back to the window when the doctor comes in.

"Mr & Mrs Mills. Your daughter is ok. She has a concussion and some contusions but other than that she is ok. She is awake and asking for you. Before I let you go into her, I just want to say that she said she was feeling unwell and dizzy before she collapsed. I am looking for your permission to run some tests as to why you daughter collapsed. She also said that she had a pain in her back too, so we have scanned her and are awaiting the results," the doctor finishes.

"Yes, please do what you need to do," says Henry. They sign the permission papers for the tests and the doctor leads them to the room. Cora has Emma's hand as she brings her along. They get to the door and Emma immediately heads to the bed. Regina is sitting up, but her eyes are closed. Emma takes her hand and Regina's eyes open.

"Hi," Regina says.

"Hi," Emma says as she rubs Regina's hand. "Listen I would really like if you never did anything like that again." The tears are back in Emma's eyes.

Regina squeezes her hand and says, "I promise," with s gentle smile.

Cora and Henry are next to hug their daughter. Emma goes to step back to give them time, but Regina won't let go of her hand. Emma smiles and stays where she is.

"You scared us," Cora says.

"Sorry Mama. I don't know what happened. I was following Emma to the kitchen and I just got really dizzy," Regina states.

"Next thing I remember is Emma's voice telling me not to leave her and to keep still," Regina says through a small smile as she squeezes Emma's hand. Emma squeezes back.

Ingrid arrives to the room with food and drinks for everyone and they sit and talk for a while. Ingrid then must leave to go home and get the stuff for her shift. Emma was to stay at Regina's that night while Ingrid worked. Cora told Ingrid that the offer still stood. A few hours later as they were preparing to leave to go home the doctor came in with some test results. Emma knew from his face something is wrong.

"Mr & Mrs Mills, I have some of Regina's test results. I am afraid it is not good news," he says sadly. Emma swallows hard as her eyes go to Regina's. Tears are welling in Regina's already. Emma squeezes her hand. She bends down close to Regina and whispers in her ear.

"What ever he says I am here Gina," Emma finishes and gently kisses her temple.

The doctor clears his throat as he gets ready to reveal the news.

"I am afraid Regina has ovarian cancer. That explains the tiredness and the pain in her back. We found a large mass on her left ovary during the scan we took. We would like to get Regina in for surgery and remove it as soon as we can. It hasn't spread as far as we can see. I am sorry for delivering this news, but we are very optimistic that we can get all of this out of Regina," he finishes solemnly. Cora has taken a hold of Regina's hand. They are just silence in the room. You can hear a pin drop. Just then Mal burst through the door of the room.

"Regina, I heard about your accident and I came running," Mal says breathlessly.

"Now is not a good time Mallory," Cora says.

"But Emma is here," Mal argues "why isn't she getting sent out."

"Mal, just go," Regina says harshly. Emma keeps her eyes on Regina. She is still holding her hand.

"Fine. I'll go," Mal states as she is watching how Emma is looking at Regina and how Regina is looking back. She flings the door open and leaves.

Emma's eyes are still glued to Regina's. So many questions are running through her head. How can this be happening? Regina is 14 years old. This should not be happening.

"What happens next?" Henry questions the doctor.

"We would like to get Regina in for surgery tomorrow morning. We need to get on top of this as soon as we can. We feel once we get in there and have a look, we will be able to see how far it has gone and then decide if she will need things like radiotherapy or chemotherapy in the coming months. It doesn't look likely right now, but we would like to get in there and get it out to make sure. I can give you some time to decide. We have a surgeon and a theatre booked for tomorrow morning at 10.30am. There is no pressure. Think about it. We will be back in a while, so you can tell us what we do next," the doctor finishes and leaves the room.

Again, the deafening silence. No one knows what to say.

"Regina," Emma says to get her attention. Regina had been staring into space for the last minute since the doctor has left the room. Regina's turns towards Emma.

"I know I have no right to do say anything, but you are the strongest person I know. You can beat this. I am right here with you. That first day we met, when you finally took my hand, I knew we were going to be in each other's lives forever. Our story doesn't end here, and it doesn't end in this way. We are going to beat this. All of us together," Emma says in a determined way.

No one had noted Ingrid creeping into the room. She had just heard the news from the doctor and came straight away.

"Emma is right," she states as she steps forward and puts her hand on top of Regina and Emma and the other on Emma's shoulder.

"All those years ago you were there for Emma and me when we needed you so now it is our turn to return the favour. We are all in this together," she turns to look at Cora most of all. Cora swallows and composes herself.

"Yes, we are. And yes, we will get through all of this," Cora states as she rises her chin for the first time since the doctor left the room 30 minutes ago.

The arrangements are made, and Regina will go to surgery in the morning. Emma begs to be allowed stay the night with Regina. After much determination and stubbornness (and a threat that if she wasn't allowed stay, she would sneak back anyways) Ingrid allowed her. Cora and henry left to get some things ready for Regina and to have a goodnights sleep. Cora was more relaxed knowing Emma was there with Regina.

After her parents had left and Ingrid had gone back to work with a promise that she will be back to check on them. After a while of talking and stuff Emma stifles a yawn while talking about her upcoming track event that she was going too.

"You need sleep," Regina says.

Emma laughs and says, "I am not the one who needs surgery tomorrow morning." Emma leans back to get comfy on the chair.

"You can't sleep there," Regina says as she scoots to make room on her bed for Emma.

"Come up here," Regina signals to the space she has made.

"I can't. I am not allowed to. Plus, you need a goodnights sleep, so you need all that space," Emma replies as she turns again to find a more comfortable position.

"You think I am going to get a better night's sleep with you tossing and turning and grumbling in that chair over there. I am doing this for my benefit, so I won't have to listen to you tonight and again in the morning when you are all sore," Regina smirks at her while raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, but when Mom comes in here and gives out, I am blaming you," Emma says.

Emma climbs up in the bed beside Regina. They both lie on their sides facing each other. Emma takes Regina's hand and squeezes.

"Emma, I am really scared," Regina whispers after a few minutes.

"I know. I don't know how I would be facing surgery and having cancer. But I can say I am so proud of you for the way you are handling yourself and any strength I can give you, you can take," Emma says as she brushes hair from Regina's face and wipes her tears away. They lie there holding each other for a long time in silence.

Regina begins to speak again "Emma I have to tell you something before I go in there in case something bad happens and I don't come out. I think I am in love with you."

There is nothing but silence. Then Regina lifts her to look at Emma to realise she is fast asleep. Regina smiles and cuddles back in to Emma's side to try and get some sleep.

Before she drifts off to sleep, she whispers to the room "I will fight for you Emma."

Ingrid sneaks in a while later and smiles as she sees the two girls cuddled together. She places an extra blanket over them and quietly leaves the room.

The next morning everything starts happening so quickly. Before anyone knows it, they are ready to take Regina to her surgery.

Emma doesn't know what to say. She takes Regina's hand and squeezes looking her in the eyes. As they get ready to take her Emma says, "I'm right here Gina."

Hours pass, and Emma is forced home by Ingrid for a while. She makes Emma go for a shower while she gets her some food. After a while when Emma doesn't return Ingrid goes to find her. She finds Emma sitting in her bedroom on the window seat looking out the window. Ingrid comes to sit beside her.

"Hey," Ingrid says, "I have some food ready for you."

"Ya sorry Mom. I just sat down for a minute. I guess I just started thinking," Emma rambles as she looks to her feet.

"She'll be ok. They have the best surgeon working on her. The tests look good that the surgery will hopefully be the end of it," Ingrid states confidently.

"I know. The world just seems very black and grey today," Emma says as her gaze wanders back to the window.

"What do you mean?" Ingrid asks.

"Just when I am with Regina hanging out the world is so bright and colourful and today with all this its like all the colour is gone," Emma states as the tears in her eyes begin to come.

"Oh, my sweet girl," Ingrid says as she sweeps into her arms. She's not sure Emma realises the depth of her feelings for Regina. She knows Regina has realised after their conversation last week. Regina tried to be vague with her questions, but Ingrid saw through them. She just answered them honestly and didn't say anything to Cora.

They get back to the hospital and Regina is due back to her room. Before she comes down her doctor comes to the room and delivers the news.

"Ok. We got all the cancer. However, there was a complication. The cancer had grown in such a way that we damaged an artery getting it out. This loss of blood damaged the blood supply to her womb, so we had to take out her womb and her left ovary. We are expecting her to make a full recovery without any chemotherapy. We will keep an eye on her for the next few months and have regular check ups and blood work done but for now we are very happy with her," the doctor states.

"Thank you doctor," Henry says as he shakes his hand.

Regina is wheeled back in. Emma is immediately at her side when they have the bed settled. She pulls over her chair and sits. Ingrid smiles as she watches what happens.

"You did so good Regina," Emma whispers.

Cora and Henry both smile a knowing smile of what they see before them. Ture love.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Mal is getting very anxious. She sees the touches and the lingering smiles from Regina as they talk with that small annoying little girl. She wanted Regina out of here this instant. What Regina saw in that insufferable blonde she can never figure out. She moves to get Regina out of here.

"Regina, we need to go," Mal interrupts rudely.

"Mal. Please stop it we have plenty of time," Regina stares back at her. She knows Mal never liked Emma, but this behaviour is just not what she wants to have around her.

"We are due to meet the Allenville town council in half an hour," Mal states.

"No, we aren't I had it pushed back. I want to spend more time here with the children as they have put in so much work. I had Elsa push it back when you were talking with Emma earlier," Regina smiles at her but darts her eyes to Emma. Who now has a pained expression on her face for a split second before she schools her features. Regina is concerned by the expression. She thought they were having a nice time.

Mal is dumbfounded. She always handles everything for Regina. She goes to storm off. Before she leaves Regina adds "Don't take this out on Elsa it was my idea and I begged her," Regina smiles hoping to diffuse Mal before she gets as far as Elsa. Emma is just watching the exchange thinking Mal isn't going to take this out on Elsa its going to be me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 7**

Mal slams her handbag onto the sink in the bathroom. What is going on? Why does she feel like she is losing control of the situation? She has had Regina to herself for years and then her she is again the blonde-haired Swan in the way all over again. She needed to stop this before it got completely out of hand. She pulls out her phone to make some calls.

"So, Evie tell me, is Emma a good big sister?" Regina questions with a smirk towards Emma.

Emma returns the smile. Regina has noticed how more relaxed Emma is and it is because Mal is out of the room. She has been thinking back over the years of them and can't seem to figure out when things got this bad. Emma never said anything bad about Mal when they were growing up though Mal had plenty to say about Emma.

Evie turns to look at Emma with awe. Emma winks at her and Evie laughs and turns back to Regina. "Oh, she's the best big sister. She always plays with me and tells me stories about Super Gigi. And she buys me ice cream though we are not supposed to tell Mom," Evie says with her eyes looking around as if Ingrid was about to pop out of somewhere and catch the confession. Regina can't help but smile at the little girl.

"Well that sounds lovely. You know Emma used to do things like that with me when we were little girls," Regina says as her eyes search for Emma's like they always did when they were near to one another. And she finds them.

"Oh, I know Gina. Emmy has told me," Evie replies.

"She has, has she?" Regina asks as she holds Emma's gaze.

Just then the door swings open and Mal re-enters the room. Emma's gaze drops immediately. What the hell is going on? Emma gets up and moves away from them. Evie calls after her "Emmy where you going? Stay and talk to us. Tell us a Super Gigi story it always makes you feel better."

Emma waves a hand behind her and says, "I will be back." Regina turns to look at Mal who is watching Emma walk away with a smug look on her face. What the hell is going on.

 **FLASHBACK**

Regina is released from the hospital after two days. Emma brings around her homework to her every day. She misses her terribly during school, but Emma has never worked so hard taking extra notes for Regina. She knows how Regina is about school. She was already super stressed, and they were only a few months into high school. Regina was always a bit of a nerd when it came to her school work. She never liked to get behind and was always reading ahead. Emma used to make fun of her about it and try and get her to have fun. It was a Friday and Emma were just looking forward to getting home to see Regina. She had track practice straight after school, so she is a bit later going then usual. She is packing all Regina's homework into her bag to head over and give it to her. It was her routine now to go straight to Regina's after school and do homework and spend time with her. She was just locking up her locker when someone appeared beside her.

"Hey Swan," Mal gritted out.

"Mal," Emma says as she turns to go. She has no time for her. Something about Mal never sat right with her. Ever since her and Regina had become friends two years earlier. The only thing they had in common was Regina. Mal always looked down on Emma. She always felt she was better than Emma. She would say things and try to pretend they were a joke, but Emma knew they were being masked. "Listen, how about you let me take the homework to Regina today. I want to see her and see how she is after her fall", Mal says.

"No sorry," Emma replies as she keeps walking towards the exit of the school.

"Why are you keeping me away from her? You're not her only friend you know. She's allowed see other people. Afraid she will find something better if she spends time with others," Mal snarls.

"I am not keeping you from her. I am doing what I was asked to do by Regina," Emma replies while still heading to the exit.

"Ya right Swan. You just think that you can keep her for yourself. Afraid that if she gets to know me better and spends time with me, she will see I am better than you," Mal tries to get to Emma whenever she can.

"If that's what you want to think. I am doing as I was asked by Regina and Cora as well. I have been asked to bring her homework to her every day. I am not stopping you calling over any other time," Emma says.

She reaches the front door of the school and heads towards where she had her bike left. Mal is still right behind her.

"I tried to get in, but Cora told me she was asleep, or resting or not in the mood for visitors. Its like there is something more than a fall down the stairs going on here," Mal snarls again.

"Well I don't know what you want me to say. I am just doing what I was asked to do," Emma replies.

She is now at her bike, clipping on her helmet and dying to get away from Mal and to see Regina.

"This is all crap. You are keeping her from me Swan. You are afraid that she will see me as better than you and get rid of you. And you know what?" Mal says through gritted teeth as she gets right into Emma's face.

"I am better than you. I am twice the person you are. You are just a little orphan girl from a broken home. Thrown away by her parents and left until someone took pity on you. Ingrid only took you in for the money," Mal snarls as her nostrils flare.

Emma is fuming but she won't rise to meet Mal. She knows Mal wants her to do something stupid, so she can go running and telling people. So, Emma smiles at Mal which makes Mal fume more. She climbs onto her bike and gets ready to leave.

"Why don't we let Regina be the judge of who she wants to spend her time with. As of right now I have homework to deliver," Emma smirks and pedals off.

She waits until she is further down the street well away from Mal before she lets the tears fall. She tries to rub them away as she does, she falls off the bike after hitting a stick in the road she didn't see. She falls to the ground and rips her jeans and cuts her knee as she does.

"Shit. Just perfect," she yells as she brushes herself down and picks up her bike. She walks the rest of the way to Regina's as she can't cycle with her knee the way it is. Then there is a large clap of thunder and it begins to pour rain.

"Excellent," Emma mutters. She finally makes Regina's house and throws her bike in the front garden and kicks it for good measure. She climbs the steps and as she is about to reach for the door it flies open.

"Emma my child I have been worried. Are you ok what happened?" Cora exclaims. She sees Emma's torn jeans and the blood. And she sees Emma has been crying.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up and dry. You will catch a cold staying in them clothes," Cora puts her arm around her and leads her to the kitchen. She senses the upset in Emma. She gets a towel from the downstairs bathroom and wrapped it around Emma. She goes up to Regina's room to get some clothes. When the door opens Regina looks hoping to see Emma.

"Mom is she here its really coming down out there maybe we should go look for her," Regina says with a lot of worry.

"First of all, we wouldn't be going anywhere as we are still on bed rest for two more days. Secondly, she is here. She is ok she seems to have fallen off her bike and wet and cold," Cora rambles off as she goes to Regina's closet to get some dry clothes for Emma. Regina is trying to get out of the bed.

"AH," Cora says as she turns and points her finger at her "stay exactly where you are Regina Maria. I am taking care of her. She needs a shower and her leg cleaned neither of which you can help with. Get your butt back in that bed and don't move. I will send her up when she is ready," Cora insists. Cora heads back down the stairs. Emma is shivering with the towel around her and she is crying again. Cora has never seen Emma cry, so she is quite concerned. She doesn't think this is over her hurt knee. Cora needs to get Emma into the shower.

"Emma sweetie let's get you to the bathroom you need to have a shower that will make you feel better," Cora says sweetly.

Emma stands and gives a weak smile to Cora and heads for the bathroom. Cora brings her fresh towels and the clothes she took from Regina's room.

"Take your time Emma. Come to the kitchen when you are done. I will make you tea before you go up to see Regina," Cora says. Cora closes the door and heads to make tea. She hears a creaking at the top of the stairs.

"Regina if you don't get your butt back in that bed, I will send Emma home without you seeing her at all", Cora calls out.

"Fine Mother," Regina replies in a huff and heads back to her room. Cora chuckles at her and continues making the tea. She doesn't need to know that Cora's threat to send Emma home was an empty one. Emma emerges into the kitchen. Cora smiles at her and pours out her tea. She places it onto the counter and Emma takes a seat. She wraps her hands around her cup to warm herself. "Care to discuss what happened?" Cora gently prods.

"I fell off my bike. My knee was too sore to ride again so I started walking. Then the downpour started," Emma grumbles.

"Ok," Cora says, "but I have seen you fall off the roof of my back porch and not cry so what makes you think I am going to believe that a graze on your knee is going to make you cry."

"Are you disappointed that Regina is friends with someone like me?" Emma questions. Cora is a little taken aback by the question and is wondering has she ever made Emma feel like that. She doesn't think she has ever done anything to make Emma feel like that, so it must have something to do with why Emma was crying.

Cora takes Emma's hand and with the other she lifts Emma's chin, so she will look at her. She wants her to hear every word that comes out of her mouth.

"What is there to be disappointed in? Someone who survived everything that has been thrown at them in their very young life? Someone who put a hand of friendship out to my daughter and has never let her go? Someone who is brave, kind, strong and loving all rolled into one? Why would someone be disappointed in that? You saved your mother's life Emma. You are a hero. My daughter is very lucky to have you and I am so happy she does," Cora says and there is a little twinkle of a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Now Emma why are you asking me this?" Cora asks.

"Somebody said some stuff to me today," Emma chokes out as she tries to keep the tears at bay.

"What did they say?" Cora questions

"That Regina would eventually see that she is better off without me and that I am not good enough for her. That I am some poor pathetic orphan who had no one and that eventually Regina would see that," Emma says a couple of tears finally fall. Cora wipes them away.

"Emma these things aren't true. I know my Regina she will never leave you sweetheart. Who said these things to you?" Cora asks. She really wants to know who hurt Emma. Any child who has been through what Emma has is amazing. She survived been abandoned and then save her adoptive mother.

"It doesn't matter," Emma says.

"Emma please tell me," Cora begs.

"It was Mal. She said I wouldn't let her bring Regina the homework because I was trying to keep Regina from seeing that there are better people for her out there," Emma finishes.

"Now Emma don't you be listening to that prissy little thing. Her mother is the same. They feel that they are better than all of us. You pay her no mind and you remember that all these things I have said to you I am exceptionally proud to have you anywhere near my daughter. I would pick you over Mal every time sweetheart," Cora says.

"Now I have a feeling that if you don't go upstairs to my daughter, she will probably burst her stitches and I don't want to spend the evening bringing her back to the hospital to have them repaired," she smiles widely at Emma.

Emma chuckles and gets up to go. Cora picks up the cups and brings them to the sink.

"Cora," Emma says as she reaches the door of the kitchen and turns "thank you for what you said and thank you for everything you have done for me and my mother over the last 10 years. I will be forever grateful to you and Henry. My mom needed people to support her and I am glad she found you," Emma smiles and leaves.

She climbs the stairs and as she opens the door Regina turns from the window seat to see who is entering her room.

Emma smiles and says, "Oh if Cora catches you out of bed you will be in big trouble."

Regina laughs and moves to the bed she waves Emma over. She opens her arms and Emma takes the hug gratefully.

"You ok?" Regina asks while she is still hugging Emma.

"Never better," Emma replies.

An hour later Cora goes up with Emma's back pack that she forgot downstairs so that they can start their homework and she finds both girls cuddled together asleep. She covers them with a blanket and leaves the back pack on the floor. I guess the homework can wait until tomorrow.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Emma is at the farthest point of the room from Regina she could be without going out the window. Regina is frustrated. She wants to speak to the woman who is and will always be the love of her life. She has been drawing with Evie for the last 30 minutes. Maybe Emma no longer feels the same way anymore.

"Here Gina," Evie says handing her the picture she had been drawing.

"Oh, it is beautiful. Who is this superhero?" Regina asks the little one.

"That's Super Gigi. That's you," Evie says.

"Me?" Regina questions.

"Yep," says Evie "Emma always tells me stories about you. She says you are her hero."

Regina takes a breath and looks at Emma who is again avoiding looking at her. She checks the time and knows she really does now need to leave.

"Mal," she calls. Mal practically runs to her.

"Can you get the children ready I would like a group photo before we leave?" Regina asks.

Mal practically runs knowing that if she gets this done quickly, she is out of here and more importantly away from Swan! As Mal is running around the place and trying to get things organised, she takes her eyes of Regina. Regina strolls towards Emma who has her back turned to the room. Regina stands with her back to the bench top Emma is at.

"Emma," she says which causes Emma to jump slightly as Emma thought it was Mal coming to have another go at her. Emma's eyes dart up to Regina's. She looks over her shoulder to see where Mal is. Mal is busy hurrying the kids around the place.

"I would like for us to have dinner sometime," Regina says, "I have a lot I need to say to you."

Emma clinches her eyes closed and says "Regina," in a barely audible whisper. Tears have started rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't," she says while again casting a look towards Mal to see where she is. Mal is still getting the picture ready.

"Emma please. I need to explain things. I need. I need to talk things out properly to you," Regina begs.

"Listen there is something I am missing here. This is my personal cell number. Nobody looks at it but me. Please contact me Emma. I am begging you. I have missed you more than you know," Regina pleads. As she goes to get into the picture.

Emma grabs the card off the counter and slides it into the back pocket of her jeans. Before she heads to get into the picture too. The photographer asks Emma to move to the other side of the frame as there is more room. As she is walking past Regina, Regina grabs her hand and pulls her in beside her.

"Plenty of room for her beside me," Regina beams. Emma gives her a shy smile. The one that Regina loves. Behind the photographer Mal fumes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

 **Chapter 8**

Emma is driving home. The business card in her pocket is burning a hole in it. Evie is babbling away at her from the back seat. She needs to get home and think. She pulls into the house and gets Evie out of her seat in the back. She places Evie on the ground and she immediately takes off running towards the house.

"Hello my little darling," Ingrid says.

"Hi Mama. I meet Gina today. She's super nice. Just like Emmy said," Evie says as she wanders through the kitchen and into the lounge to play with her toys. Just then her older daughter pulls open the porch door and just stares at her mother.

"Wine?" Ingrid says.

"Please," was the immediate answer. Emma plonks her bag and Evie's bag on the kitchen table and removes her coat. Ingrid places a large glass of wine in front of her. She takes Emma's coat and the bags and goes to place them in the hall cupboard. She is on her way back in when she pops her head into the lounge to see what Evie was doing. She was playing with her dolls and happily singing to herself.

"Evie, you play there, and I will call you for dinner ok?" Ingrid says.

"Ok Mama," she sings songs.

Ingrid returns to the kitchen where she finds Emma with her head in her hands and half the glass of wine gone. She grabs her glass from the counter and the bottle. She sits down and tops Emma's glass up and sits and waits patiently. After a few minutes of silence Emma's hands fall and she looks up.

"Mom," she says, "I hate girls."

Ingrid laughs and grabs Emma's hand.

"C'mon, tell me what happened?" Ingrid enquires

"Well she's as captivating as ever. It was so hard to not spend the whole time looking at her instead of showing her around. She was amazing with the kids. Evie loves her. She asked me to dinner and I don't know what to do!" Emma gushes through.

"Well seems Regina Mills is quiet the sorceress when it comes to my daughters then," Ingrid laughs. Emma rolls her eyes and takes another drink from her glass.

"Ok. Please tell me you said yes to dinner?" Ingrid asks. Emma shakes her head.

"Emma why sweetheart? You are in love with this girl since you were kids. What happened to drive you away?" Ingrid exclaims. Emma had never fully told her mother what happened. Emma had never fully told anyone what happened. She couldn't.

"I told you. We had a big fight thing were said and I left. She didn't want me anymore, so I took off out of town," Emma says but won't look at her mother. This is Emma's big tell when she was lying. The time her and Regina had eating all her freshly baked cookies when they were eight years old when Ingrid asked Emma what had happened them an hour later Emma looked at every surface but Ingrid's direction so as not to look at her.

"Emma listen I know you sweetheart. I know you have never been happy only when you were with Regina. I thought when you were together, I would be helping plan your wedding. When you told me, you had broken up and taken off traveling I still thought you would come back to her. I know you love her. I can see it in your eyes. I know you sneak back to Storybrooke to see her from a far," Emma looks up to interrupt, but Ingrid puts her hand up to shush her "Cora sees you all the time so don't even try to deny it. She said since you do be up there it wouldn't be any harm to drop in and see her. She didn't break up with you. Regina makes you happy my love and I can't for the life of me figure out why in the name of anything on this earth you won't go and be with her. Cora says she is in love with you too and whenever she gets you back together again, she is going to put you in a closet together until you sort things out," Ingrid finishes.

Emma slides her head to the table.

"Why do things have to be so complicated?" she says. Evie enter the kitchen.

"It's ok Emmy," she says as she clambers to the chair beside Emma.

"Gina says she will see you again. She promised me that you, me and her would go out for ice cream together and she says she always keeps her promises," Evie continues.

Emma looks to Evie and then to her mother who just smiles and raises her eyebrows. Emma thinks why Regina Mills must be so god damn annoying.

 **FLASHBACK**

Emma is sleeping on her bed. She feels something tickling her nose. She rubs it away and turns over on her side. It's Saturday and she knows today she gets a sleep in. Then she feels it again. She just rubs it away again. She's about to turn again when she feels something tickling her foot. She pulls her feet into the bed. Then she hears it that small recognisable giggle. She sits up rubbing her eyes. Then she sees that beaming smile.

"Regina baby why are you waking me at," she turns to look at the clock "at 7am on a Saturday morning?"

That beaming smile again "Because," she says taking steps towards Emma and giving her a peck on her lips "We have work to do." As she shows Emma her maths textbook.

"No Regina. Na ah! I am not doing this today," Emma says as she dives back into her bed. Regina laughs like an evil villain and pulls the blankets from the bed making Emma growl.

"Yes, we are my dear. We have a big test next week and you need to keep your GPA where it is so that we can get you that scholarship to Boston U and we can be in college together," Regina spouts. Emma growls again.

"Up Emma. See you downstairs in 10 and daring don't make me come back for you," she drawls. Emma is thinking of her options. She could get dressed and go downstairs and start studying maths with Regina or she could stay here for 10 minutes get Regina to some back for her. Tackle her into the bed when she does and then hopefully turn it in to a make-out session. As she is lying there, she drifts back to sleep. She is awoken 8 minutes later by a freezing cold bowl of water being dumped on her head. She screams, and Regina stands there with her hands on her hips trying not to laugh at her girlfriend who now looks like a drowned rat.

"Let's go Swan," she says in a commanding tone.

Emma grumbles as she rises from the bed an into the bathroom. Regina smiles and runs down the stairs and places the bowl back in the press where she found it. She is settled back into the table. Ingrid is laughing at her as she places coffee in front of Regina and leaves one for Emma.

"I have a feeling she will need this when she gets down," Ingrida laughs. She hugs Regina from behind and says, "Thank you for taking care of my girl Regina,"

"She's my girl too," Regina says. Emma's stomps are heard coming down the stairs. Regina hears Ingrid say goodbye and Emma telling her to have a good day at work. She stomps into the kitchen and sits in the chair prepared for her. Breakfast of oatmeal, a banana and coffee left waiting for her. She is staring at Regina who is sitting across from here eating her own breakfast supressing a smile.

"My revenge will be sweet Mills. Don't you forget that your birthday is next week? And I will get you back," she says with determination as she picks up Regina's empty dishes and places them in the dishwasher.

"I know my birthday is next week baby and that's why I want us to get to work today so that we don't have to be doing all this stuff and you can be lavishing me your undivided attention and gifts," Regina says in an amused way as she looks at Emma and quirks her eyebrow's.

"Oh, you will get my attention," Emma says, "but it may not be the way you want after that little stunt you pulled this morning."

Emma pulls out the chair beside Regina as they begin to work. Emma chances a glance at Regina after a few minutes of quiet to see that she has her lip pulled between her teeth as she is thinking hard.

"Eyes on the prize Swan," Regina says without looking up.

"Oh, they are," Emma replies causing Regina to look up with a beaming smile. And once more Emma's breath is taken away by the girl that she loves.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Ingrid quietly pulls the door almost closed in Evie's room as she finally got her to go to sleep. She was telling Ingrid all about her day and all she spoke of with Regina. She walks into the lounge room where her eldest is sitting in the window seat with a book open and the pages flipping as she is staring blankly out the window as she fiddles with the business card in her hands. Ingrid joins her. Emma looks up and gives a weak smile.

"I know you have had a rough day. I know that you are not telling me the truth, but you are a grown ass woman now, so I can't very well demand the truth out of you anymore. But sweetie I need you to think about this. Are you happy right now living in your grey world or is it time to reach out and grab the colours back," Ingrid finishes and squeezes her hand?

"I am heading to bed sweetie. You should get some rest you have had a long day," she says as she kisses the top of Emma's head.

Emma stares and the card for a further five minutes before reaching for her phone.

She types out a text and deletes it. Then she goes again, and it simply says: _Regina it's Emma._

Meanwhile in a small hotel not too far from Emma's house a tired Regina reaches for her phone expecting another text from Mal about one thing or another. She sees that it is an unknown number and when she reads it, she hugs the phone to her chest and finally breathes for the first time in five years.

* * *

Authors note

I am getting a lot of comments about what happens to Mal but I don't want to give any spoilers away. This is a swan-queen story. I am fully committed to finishing it I have the plot ready to go. Not quiet sure how many chapters that I will use. Hope you are still enjoying it and I will keep updating it as soon as chapters are ready


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **SEXY TIMES AHEAD**

 **Chapter 9**

Regina answered Emma once she had composed herself. She was so happy to get a message from her.

 _Emma, I am so glad you text. I would really like to get together for dinner or a coffee whatever you are comfortable with._ She hits the send button and hope to get a positive response, but she isn't going to give up on Emma. She is going to see Emma again she is very determined about that. She needs Emma back in her life. She was devastated after they broke up and even more so when Emma left so quickly, she never got a chance to talk to her or explain things. She wanted a second chance and she was determined to take it. Ever since Emma had told her she loved her on her 18th birthday she had wanted to marry Emma. She knew it was insane as they were both so young, but she knew Emma was the only one ever for her.

 **FLASHBACK**

Regina descends the stairs of her house and into the kitchen where her mother and Ingrid were busy with refreshments. Cora looks up when she hears her come in.

"Oh Regina. You look amazing," Cora says as she looks at her daughter who is dressed in a red dress with thin straps on her shoulders. The dress is just above her knees and she has red shoes on too match. Her hair is pulled into an intricate twist on the back of her head and she is wearing the necklace Emma bought for her. Cora hugs her tightly.

"You look beautiful," Ingrid says as she is placing together some canapes on trays. Regina shyly smiles never used to attention or compliments. She is looking around and Ingrid reads her mind.

"She is on her way," Ingrid smiles at her.

"I thought that she was getting ready here?" Regina asks.

"She was but she thought she would give you and Mal some space to get ready. She knows how you to get when you are getting all dressed up, so she headed home to get ready," Ingrid says. Just then the doorbell rings and Regina heads to get it. She swings the door open and she is greeted by someone holding a big bouquet of purple orchids. Then she hears her cheeky girlfriend declare, "Well are you going to let me in or not?"

Emma's smile is glowing as she sets her eyes on the birthday girl. She looks incredible. As Emma steps into the house as she hears a small gasp from Regina when Regina finally gets a full sight of Emma and what she is wearing. She has tight black trousers on with beautiful black ankle boots and a crisp white shirt with a grey waist coat and a skinny red tie. Regina is mesmerized. She had never seen Emma this dressed up and it swells her heart to know that she dressed like this for Regina's birthday. As she is still taking Emma in by the time, she raises her eyes to Emma's she realizes Emma is smirking at her.

"See something you like Mills," Emma quips.

"Most definitely," Regina replies as she takes her lips between her teeth.

Emma gasps at Regina's reaction. She wasn't expecting that. They hadn't gone further than some heated make-out sessions that involved gentle caresses and a lot of cold showers. They had been waiting. Emma as she had wanted to say I love you to Regina first. Regina because she was nervous. But now seeing Emma like this she wanted them to go all the way tonight. After hearing Emma's words earlier, she knew she wanted Emma to be her first. Hell, she would be ok with Emma being her only.

"I don't mean to interrupt this intense eye fucking that is going on, but this box is really heavy so if you could tear yourself away from each other for a few minutes maybe one of you could show me where to put it down," Ruby says as she lands at the still open door. Regina blushes enough that she almost matches her dress. Emma turns her gaze to Ruby and, but it is not the same look that she was giving Regina.

"Rubes why do you have to be such an ass?" Emma says.

"That's just the way I was made," Rubes responds as she heads into the kitchen. Mal is on the stairs on her way down and had seen the whole interaction between the loved-up pair. It made her sick. She barges past Emma and into the kitchen too. Emma rolls her eyes and follows her into the kitchen while saying "Good to see you Mal," under her breath.

A short while later the party is in full swing. It is only a small party. Regina's parents, Ingrid, Ruby, Mal, Graham and some other of Regina's extended family. Regina is wandering around chatting to people. Emma is standing talking to Ruby, but her eyes keep wandering to Regina.

"You really know the two of you need to get down and dirty," Ruby whispers in her ear.

"Rubes shut up will you," Emma says. Mal is staring at Emma from across the room. Ruby has been noticing for a while now how much time Mal spends staring at Emma and she is very uncomfortable with the way it is happening. Rubes had thought for a while that Mal liked Emma and that she was jealous now she is beginning to realise that Mal likes Regina and is angry with Emma. After a few hours, present opening, a new car for Regina from her parents and some birthday cake everyone is ready to head home. Mal keeps trying to stall everyone leaving but Cora is getting fed up of her now. She never liked Mal really, but she had a real dislike for her ever since that day with Emma in the storm when she fell off her bike. There was a nasty side to Mal and Cora really didn't want that around her daughter. After all the goodbyes, Emma headed to the kitchen to help clean up. Henry came in and told her she was not doing this. The two moms were in the lounge drinking wine as Emma came in.

"Henry said he would tidy up," Emma says as she sits on the arm of the chair where Regina is perched. Immediately Regina reaches for Emma's hands.

"Well I should think so," Cora exclaims "he got away with a lot of the preparations as he was working. Ingrid and Cora laugh, and Regina rolls her eyes. Her mother always that she was hilarious. "Why don't you two head up and watch a movie in Regina's room? I have told Ingrid to stay too so she can have some wine and relax so it looks like we are having a sleepover," Cora states. Emma looks to Regina who nods and begins to stand. She thanks her mother for the party and the present again and heads for the stairs. When they get to Regina's room Emma lies on the bed and gets a movie ready while Regina just stands and watches her. Emma turns to look at her.

"Everything ok baby?" Emma asks as Regina stand there looking at her

"Yes, everything is perfect," she wistfully replies. She walks to the bed as Emma puts out her hand, so Regina can cuddle into her. Regina's lies down and before she snuggles in, she turns to Emma and propped on one elbow she says "Emma I just want to thank you so much for today. You are such an amazing person and I am very lucky that I have you in my life let alone that you are choosing to love me the way you do. I love you very much Emma. Thank you for the best birthday I have ever had."

"Oh baby. There is no need for you to thank me. I love you very much and would do anything for you," Emma says. Regina leans over, and they share their most impactful kiss yet. It is full of promises and feelings. Their lips are melded together and when they part, they are both breathless. Regina laughs and snuggles in beside Emma as she hits play on the movie. About 30 minutes into the movie Regina's hand has been under Emma's shirt on her stomach for about 15 minutes. She has been thinking about making moves to sleep with Emma tonight. Emma's hand is lazily drawing up and down on Regina's arm. Regina decides she is going to start teasing Emma to see what happens. She begins by drawing her fingers across Emma's impressive abs. She starts drawing random patterns with her fingers dipping close to the top of Emma's trousers. The first time she does it nothing happens. The second gets a small cough from Emma. Regina can hear Emma's heartbeat quicken as she has her head on Emma's chest. She keeps going drawing the patterns and decides to further things by letting her fingers dip just into Emma's pants. Emma emits a low moan. Regina pops up her head and turns to face Emma. Emma's cheeks are flushed, and her breathing is shallow. Regina stops her hand with the tips of her fingers just inside Emma's paints. She looks at Emma with pure desire which causes Emma's pupils to dilate.

"Regina," she whispers as Regina lowers her lips towards Emma's. Their mouths meet in this familiar dance and when Emma's mouth opens Regina's tongue plunders it immediately. Regina's hand is on the move again. It slides slowly upwards at a tantalizing pace and finally reaches its destination. She slowly glides her hand over Emma's breast as Emma arches off the bed with a groan of pleasure.

"Regina," she whispers when Regina momentarily breaks to catch her breath, but her hand remains on Emma's breast gliding over and back teasing her. Regina has the sexiest smirk on her face that Emma has ever seen, and she is doing everything in her power to resist.

"Regina our parents are downstairs, they could walk in at any minute," Emma gasps out as Regina begins sucking on her neck. Emma's will to stop this is melting away fast. She wants Regina. She is so ready to be with Regina completely and have her be her first.

"Well we better be quiet," Regina mumbles from Emma's neck as she licks up to her ear and bites Emma's earlobe. This causes Emma to arch off the bed again and turn her head to Regina. Regina is smirking at her with a look that is pure sex. She has never seen Regina like this. There have been plenty of times their make out sessions got quite hot, but this was another level hot. Emma captures Regina's mouth again as she decides to try and take control. She flips her self on top of Regina. She breaks the kiss and looks into Regina's eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Emma asks Regina. She wants this confirmation before she continues. She would never take advantage of Regina. She wants to be sure Regina is ready for this too.

"More than anything," comes the confirmation. Emma kisses her again. This one is slower. Deeper. Regina moans as Emma's tongue enters her mouth. Emma is about to slip her hand under Regina's dress when they hear footsteps on the stairs. They quickly untangle themselves and lie back down. There is a knock on the door and Regina clears her throat uttering a come in.

"Hi Ladies," Henry says, "I am about to turn in. And your mothers are just going now too. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No Daddy," Regina says. He gives them a smile wishes them a goodnight and leaves. Emma bursts into a fit of giggles as does Regina. She turns to face Regina who is still laughing with tears coming down her face.

"Ti amo," Regina says. Emma's heart melts. She loves when Regina speaks Italian. It does things to her. Right now, it has sent another pool into Emma's underwear. Regina sees the gulp from Emma and notices Emma's clamping her thighs together. She smiles at Emma like she has done nothing wrong.

"Now I do believe your hand was about to go under my dress," Regina says with a devilish smirk. Emma gulps again. How Regina keeps doing this to me she will never know. Emma sends a smile to Regina. As Emma is about to take Regina's mouth again. Regina places a hand on her chest.

"Hold that thought," she says as she gets off the bed and goes to the door and locks it.

"Bit late don't you think?" Emma grins.

"No. No. My love. Because I intend to have my way with you and when I do you may be too tired to put on clothes and the last thing, we need is my parents walking in here in the morning to your naked butt," Regina says with a look like she is ready to devour Emma. Regina doesn't know where this confidence is coming from. She has always felt so safe and secure with Emma that she is guessing that is where her confidence is coming from. She stands with her back to the know locked door looking it to the sparkling green eyes that just ground her. As she steps to the bed, she pulls the clip that had been holding her hair and lets it fall. She begins to slip the straps of her dress down and she approaches the bed slowly. Emma has moved so she is now sitting on the edge of the bed. Regina is approaching her as she now slips out of her dress completely. She stands in front of Emma in her matching black underwear. Emma licks her lips and says, "you're incredible." Emma places her hands-on Regina's hips as she pulls the brunette beauty to her. She places a kiss on Regina's toned stomach. She sees the goosepimples on Regina's skin. Regina tangles her fingers in Emma's hair as she tilts Emma's head backwards so that she can kiss her. As she does the she straddles Emma's legs. Emma can feel the heat radiating off Regina's core and it makes her moan. Her own core is burning hot. She slowly glides her hands up Regina's back. Regina pulls away from the kiss and begins to slowly remove Emma's tie and unbutton her shirt. She knows from the numerous times she has seen Emma running in just her sports bra and shorts what is underneath but now she is nervous and her fingers tremble.

"Regina," Emma whispers as her mocha eyes meet Emma's "we can stop anytime you want."

"I don't want to stop. I want this. I want you. I just want to make it good," Regina replies. Emma grabs both of Regina's hands in hers and interlocks their fingers.

"It's you Regina, believe me when I say that is all it is going to take to make it good for me," Emma whispers.

Emma's shirt is now slipped from her shoulders. Regina's hands wander down Emma's front to Emma's pants. She flips the button open and zips down her zipper. Emma's breath hitches. From the angle Regina is at she can see the wetness on Emma's baby blue underwear and it surges her with a new-found confidence as she realises what an effect she is having on Emma.

"Off," Regina says tugging at Emma's pants. Emma grabs Regina and stands. Regina giggles as she wraps her legs around Emma's waist. She got her pants down and sat back down.

"My my that was impressive Swan," Regina laughs. Emma quirks her eyebrow and captures Regina's lips again. Both sets of hands go around the others back and remove bras. They are discarded somewhere in the room. The feeling of having their breasts against one another sends a pool to both their cores. Emma lies back and brings Regina with her. As she is on her way down, she captures Regina's nipple in her mouth. Regina arches more into Emma's mouth.

"Please Emma," Regina groans. Their underwear gets removed as they now take each other in completely naked for this first time.

"Sensational," Emma says as she captures Regina's lips once more.

"Emma," Regina gasps as their lips break apart, "I want to do this together." Emma understanding what Regina means nods in the affirmative. They both reach for the other cores. The sensation of finally touching each other has both sets of eyes rolling into their heads. They are circling each other's clits. Their foreheads are pressed together, and their eyes are connected. The breathing is ragged, and it is not going to take much to make each other cum. Emma's slender fingers start circling Regina's entrance very slowly. Regina bucks into the sensation. Emma moans. Regina's finger now finds Emma's entrance. A quiver runs through the whole of Emma's body.

"Together," Regina says and Emma nods as they both slowly enter one and other. The leave their fingers inside each other and allow each other to get used to the feeling.

"Ok?" Emma questions as she looks Regina in the eyes to make sure she is ok. Regina's eyes are closed. Her lips caught between her teeth as she breaths through the sensation of Emma being inside her. She opens her eyes and Emma nearly comes on the spot. Regina's eyes are blown, and it is the sexiest thing Emma has ever saw. Regina nods. She slowly moves her hips on Emma's finger. They both start moving in sync with one another. This won't take long both of them know it. They can feel it curling in their stomachs. Their pussies clenching around the invading digits trying to pull each other closer.

"Regina," Emma says "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too," Regina gasps. Tears are in the corner of her eyes. She is on the verge of cumming all over Emma's finger. She opens her eyes and looks into Emma's. They nod at one another and let go. Emma bites onto Regina's shoulder so as not to scream out as her insides clench and she is cumming hard. Regina almost draws blood from her lip as she tried to stifle her own orgasm. They ride out their orgasms together. When they recover, they both look at one another and laugh!

"Baby that was even better than I dreamed," Emma says while smiling lazily and her arms still around Regina.

"Dream about that often do you?" Regina flirts back.

"All the time," she whispers back.

"Ti amo Regina," Emma whispers.

"I love you too Em," Regina replies.

They reluctantly get up and tidy their clothes. The put on some pyjamas. Emma unlocks the door to erase any suspicion. They slip under the covers together and then find their way back into each other's arms.

"Night Em," Regina yawns out as she plays little spoon to Emma.

"Goodnight Gina," Emma replies. They fall asleep intertwined in one another.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Regina shivers at the memory of their first time together. She feels the heat between her legs as she remembers it so clearly as if it was yesterday.

Her phone vibrates.

 _Ok we can have dinner._

Her smile lights up again.

* * *

Author notes

Happy new year all. Sorry been a bit slower with the chapters I had to work today for a while. Hope to get one more chapter up later on. Hope you are all still enjoying it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

 **TALK OF AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP**

 **Chapter 10**

They had just finished their final meetings and were heading back to Storybrooke. Regina was in a great mood. She had been exchanging texts with Emma for the past two days. She felt like her younger self all over again. The blonde had such an affect on her. She couldn't wait until she got to see her again and tomorrow night was going to be that.

"You seem really happy," Mal says, "anything I should know?"

"Not particularly. Just feel the last few days have gone well. People seem to want to support me and my numbers are going up," Regina spouted off. Yes, they were all great things but in reality, it was Emma who was making her so happy. She had a renewed sense of hope that they would get back together. It was the stupidest thing Regina had ever done and not a day goes by that she doesn't regret it.

 _FLASHBACK_

It was Regina and Emma's 8th anniversary. Here they were at 25 years of age and had a stable relationship since high school. They had got through college together. Been by each other's side for every little step along the way. Through Henry's heart attack and recovery where they thought they might lose him. Through Emma's injury scare where they thought she might lose her scholarship. Sure, they had fights, but they always would resolve them, and they were never anything major. They were having a romantic dinner that evening and Regina couldn't wait until she was finished work, so she could go and get ready. Her day hadn't been great, and she doesn't want a hug from her amazing girlfriend. A text comes through:

MAL – _Hey Regina just wondering if you fancied going for a drink when you are finished work, I could really do with one?_

REGINA – _Hey Mal thanks for the offer but it's our anniversary tonight and we are having dinner and the evening to ourselves. Rain check?_

Regina and Mal had remained friends since high school but they had drifted a bit. Mal ended up at a smaller college just outside of Boston studying business and in truth the only reason she got in there was due to the large financial donation her father had made to the college. Meanwhile Regina studied business and politics in Boston University. Emma studied elementary education in Boston University thanks to Regina. Regina pushed her hard. She knew Emma had it in her. She won a scholarship on the back of an amazing athletic career in high school at mid distance events. Regina with regular study days at the weekends and a few early wake up calls for Emma helped her keep her GPA high enough to help as well. Not that Emma wasn't smart. She just got easily bored and distracted. Studying with Regina made things better especially when Regina added a little incentive (some PG some non-PG).

MAL – _But you were with Emma all last weekend. I hardly get to see you anymore._

Regina was getting a bit frustrated with Mal lately. She was always whining about spending time with her and on more than one occasion in the last few months she had given out to Mal about how she was talking about Emma and that she was not to speak about Emma if she wasn't going to say anything nice. To be honest she was on the verge of not being her friend anymore as she was just really pulling Regina down. Cora had told Regina to surround herself with people that made her feel good and Mal was becoming one of those people that didn't.

REGINA – _Mal, its our anniversary. I am not ditching my girlfriend to spend it with you. Emma is my girlfriend and today is very special for us._

Mal slammed her phone down. She didn't want to hurt Regina, but she may have to in order to make the Swan disappear. She was surprised that their relationship had lasted so long given that she had tried so many times to break them up through their time, but it never seemed to work. She slides the photos she had out of the envelope with Regina's name on it. She was just going to have to send them to Regina to make sure he new what the Swan was up too. She placed the photos back in the envelope. She then picked up a second envelope with Emma's name on it. She took different photos out of here and looked at them. She smiled an evil smile and placed them back in the envelope. She picked up her phone and dialled the courier service. Time to make Storybrooke a Swan free zone.

Regina was done. Finished her work early she approached her boss Belle to ask her if she could finish a bit early. Regina was working in the office of Miss Belle French a high-flying entrepreneur who had her fingers in many businesses but always wanted to keep her home office where she came from in Storybrooke. Belle looked up at her and smiled. She like Regina ever since she started working here. She was diligent, and her work was always top quality. She had asked earlier in the week that if she got her work finished early could she leave as it was her anniversary. Belle had met Emma at a work luncheon a few months back and Belle had really liked Emma too. They made a wonderful couple. "Of course, Regina. You rarely ask for anything like this so off you go. Have a lovely weekend," Belle says. Thrilled Regina took off towards her apartment. Her and Emma were practically living together but today was the day she was going to ask Emma to move in. Regina had only recently moved out of her parents after returning home from college. She had saved up enough for her to have this. Her parents had argued and told her, but she insisted that it was important for her to have her own space too. They eventually agreed, and all was done. She had moved in six months ago and the blonde had been as permanent in the apartment as furniture. Regina had broached the subject slightly, but Emma had said she wanted to save more money, so she could pay her own way and not be relying on Regina who was making more money. Emma was only a junior teacher at the minute, so her salary wasn't that large. She figured the way Emma had been saving that she might say yes now. Regina jumped in her car and headed home. She had made up the lasagne the night before and placed it in the fridge. It was Emma's' favourite meal. She jumped out of the car and ran into the house she turned on the oven to allow it to heat and paced the lasagne on the counter top to take the chill out of it before she baked it. While the oven was heating, she jumped into the shower. She jumped into her pyjamas before she would get dressed and ran up to place the lasagne in the oven. As she was passing her door there was a knock, so she opened it. There was a courier there and she was handed and envelope with her name on it. She asked who sent it but was told he couldn't say. Regina smiled thinking it was Emma. She was such a charming romantic and Regina loved every second of it. She placed the envelope on the counter beside the lasagne and checked to see if the oven was ready. It wasn't quite up to temperature, so she decided to open the envelope. She opened the tab and looked inside to see photos. She poured them onto the counter top. She picks up one and gasps as her other hand knocks the lasagne on the floor as she tries to grip the counter top for balance. There is a photo of Emma kissing some other brunette girl. Her heart shatters into a million pieces as a sob is torn from her throat. She falls to her knees clutching the photo not believing her eyes.

A while later Emma enters Regina's. She has been looking forward to this for weeks. She calls out for Regina as the place is so quiet. She has purple orchids for Regina something she always brings as they are Regina's favourite flower. She heads to the kitchen and finds the lasagne broken on the floor but no sign of Regina. She is beginning to panic.

"Regina, baby, where are you?" she calls but receives no answer. She goes into the lounge room and finds Regina on the couch nursing a glass of whiskey and she has been crying.

"Regina, what happened? Why are you crying? Is it your dad? Is he ok?" Emma says as she walks swiftly towards Regina.

"Don't you touch me," Regina snarls. Emma steps back. Regina has never spoken to her like that in her life. She has no idea what is going on, but Regina is looking at her with pure hurt in her eyes.

"Regina, I don't understand what is happening here," Emma reasons.

Regina throws one of the photos on the floor in front of Regina. She knows the night this photo is from. She had gone out a few weeks ago with Ruby and Graham. Regina was away at a conference thing for work. Emma had gone out but didn't drink as she wanted to collect Regina from the airport the following morning when she would be back. The picture shows Emma kissing some girl but that is not what happened. Graham had been away travelling for over a year. Ruby had been in love with him since they were young but never had the guts to say anything. They had been out for a while when Emma joined them. When Emma got to them Ruby had been looking into her drink as Graham was chatting to a girl at the bar. She begged Emma to help her get Graham. The pair were bantering back and forth with one another for a while when Graham dared Ruby to kiss some girl. Why either of them thought that this was a good idea Emma didn't know. Ruby kissed the girl in the photo and that is how it happened. This picture is not real, but Regina seems to think that it is.

"Regina that is not me baby," Emma pleads.

"Oh, I was unaware you had an identical twin running around Storybrooke," Regina snarls at her.

"Regina, I swear I love you. I would never do this to you. These pictures aren't real," Emma pleads again tears welling in her eyes.

"You expect me to believe that someone is out to get you so the made some photos of you kissing some girl," Regina exclaims.

"Regina, I swear that is not real. I can get Ruby on the phone and she can tell you," Emma says.

"Ruby! Of course, she will back you up. She's your best friend. She's never going to admit that you cheated on me," Regina fumes. She is raging inside. To think Emma would do this to her.

"I can't believe this. I thought we were going to get married and now I can't even bare to look at you. How long have you been making a fool out of me? HM? How long EMMA!" Regina yells.

"Regina, I didn't, I wouldn't we are going to get married. You are all I want in my life you have to believe me," Emma is crying now, tears running uncountably down her face.

"You expect me to believe this when I am looking at the photos right here in front of me. You have probably been leading me on for years. Having a good laugh at me behind my back with Ruby," Regina snarls. All her old fears of not being good enough for Emma are in full flow right now. She is believing that evil voice in her head telling her that Emma has been playing her this whole time.

"You get out of my apartment this minute. I never want to see you again. You are lying, cheating, bitch," Regina yells. She doesn't even know where that came from, she didn't even feel like it was her that said it. Felt like she was on auto pilot and it all came flushing out or something. Emma looks at her and Regina can see where Emma's heart shattered. She wanted to take her in her arms. Deep down inside she knew that Emma wouldn't do this ever in a million years, but she couldn't help herself.

Emma just walks to the door. Hand on the handle before she leaves, she says "Ti Amo Regina. I will get to the bottom of this. I am not letting you go like this." She walks out still holding the photo that Regina threw at her. She needs it to figure out what the hell is going on. She gets in her car and drives to the beach. She is distraught, but she is determined to figure out what the fuck is going on. She pulls up to the beach and shoots a text to Ruby telling her she needs to talk. She then turns the light on in her car and begins to examine the photo. She is looking at it for ages and cannot seem to get her head around it. It really does look like Emma kissing that girl. And then she spots it. In the photo you can see Ruby and Graham standing just behind gaping like Emma had done with Graham while Ruby made out with the girl. In the photo on Ruby's right arm is Emma's tattoo. This is the proof she needs to show Regina. She gets ready to take off back to Regina's to fix this stupid mess. Then her car door swings open and none other than Mal gets in.

"Listen Mal get out I don't have time for this. I need to get back to Regina," Emma says.

"Oh, I know you do but you aren't going back there. Instead Swam you are going to go home and pack your stuff and leave Storybrooke forever," Mal says with a grin of pure evil on your face.

"Oh, sure Mal no problem," Emma says sarcastically "now can you get out I need to get back to Regina."

"Oh, that's right you had your big anniversary dinner tonight hadn't you. Something spoils you evening perhaps," Mal drawls.

Just then it clicks in Emma's head. She had seen Mal out that night with some friends of hers from work.

"You? It was you who took these photos and manipulated them," Emma accuses.

"Yes, it was. Amazing what you can learn to do when the graphics designer at work has a crush on you. However, these photos have for you are not manipulated in anyway," she says with a devilish glint in her eye.

Open rips the envelope opens and gasps when she sees what is inside.

"I believe that is your mother's ex husband no? The one who liked to use your mother as a punch bag. The one who swore his revenge after she testified against him in open court. The one from who ye were running from that caused you to land in Storybrooke. Well he is free. Released a few months back. Now wouldn't it be a nice family reunion if he was to find out what Ingrid's address is?" Mal says with pride.

Emma's mind is in overdrive. She doesn't know who to go to her mom or Regina. Mal is watching Emma's face with so much joy.

"Now listen here Swan this is what's going to happen. You are to leave town tonight. You are not to contact Regina just go. Disappear from her life. If you don't, I am going to arrange a little Swan family reunion for you. Do you hear me?" Mal snarls again.

Emma nods. She must keep her mom safe. That last time he nearly killed her. It was only for four-year-old Emma ringing the cops that saved her and got him arrested. They had left town as soon as Ingrid was able to. Henry Mills had been the one who got her to Storybrooke though his pro bono work with a charity for abused women. No one knew this story only the Mills family.

"How did you find this out?" Emma asks

"Well dear old Daddy is a lawyer and it turns out he defended your dad. It was the last case he worked on before we moved out here. I read you file years ago. I saw it on his desk recently and sae your dad had been released so I went on a little trip to get some photos for you. Now as much as I have enjoyed this Swan, I have much better things to do then lower my standards by being anywhere near you." Mal leaves the car. Emma sits there and then she begins to cry. She is losing the love of her life and there isn't a thing she can do. That man is pure evil and if he finds Ingrid, he will kill her.

She goes home throws some things in a bag and decides she is going travelling. Ingrid is trying to get an explanation out of her but its vague and dismissive. All she gets is her and Regina broke up and she is leaving to go travelling. Emma is like a whirlwind packing. She is about to leave when she puts her hand in the pocket of her dress coat that she had just taken off to check she left nothing in there when her fingers catch the edge of the box. She pulls out the ring box and the tears start to fall all over again. She had been planning and saving for months. She had asked Henry and Cora permission and she had been going to propose to Regina. Now it was all a mess. She opened the box and took it out to look at it. It was perfect, and she knew Regina was going to love it. She kissed the ring and placed it back in the box and placed the box into the drawer of her beside table. She picked up her car keys and left.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Emma was smiling as she got the text from Regina confirming their dinner for tomorrow night in a small place in Allensville. Emma had asked Regina to come here as she didn't want to run the risk of bumping into Mal in Storybrooke. Tomorrow her and Regina would talk and maybe the truth would finally come to the surface.

* * *

Author note

So now we know what Mal did. Time for it all to come tumbling down on her i think


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **Chapter 11**

Evie was sitting on Emma's bed as she drew more pictures of Super Gigi. Her big sister was running nervously around the room trying to decide what to wear for her date with Regina. No, it wasn't a date she kept telling herself. It was a catch up that's all. She was just going to meet Regina. Regina said she wanted to talk to her, but Emma wasn't sure what she was going to say back to Regina. She did want to do one thing. She really wanted to make sure Regina knew that she hadn't cheated on her. It killed her after she went away to know that Regina thought this about her. That she never got a chance to explain. She would never have hurt Regina and it was devastating to think that all those things Regina said is how she thought of Emma.

Emma heads over to her wardrobe and pulls out a shoebox from the top. She opens it and takes out the photo that ruined her life. It is battered a bit now from years of Emma looking at it and folding it back up. She slipped it into her bag so at least she could have it. If the opportunity comes up to say anything to clear her name, she was going to take it. She had been battling with herself about Mal's threat to send Ingrid's details to her ex-husband. Ingrid had moved since and Emma wasn't sure that Mal knew her new address, but she wasn't sure it was a risk she could take.

"Emmy," Evie says, breaking Emma from her thoughts.

"Yes Evie," Emma says turning to look at her sister on the bed.

"Are you going to kiss Gina?" she asks

"What?" Emma chokes, "what makes you say that?"

"I saw the photos in your book. It fell out of your book earlier when I sat down," Evie says handing Emma that photo.

It was their prom photo. Emma smiles as she runs her fingers over it. Emma is in a grey tuxedo and Regina in a dark purple gown. They are looking right into each other's eyes and have smiles to light the world on their faces. It is one of her favourite photos of them. She used it as a bookmark. This is the woman she loves more than anything. Looking at this and their smiles, realising that Regina still had the same look in her eyes that she had when she saw Emma a few days ago. Emma wants her back. She's having to deal with Mal. But she's going to fight for Regina.

"I don't know what's going to happen Evie," Emma says truthfully.

"Do you love her?" Evie asks

"Yes. I always have but it's not that simple," Emma answers.

"Ok, but maybe if you tell her it will be that simple," Evie says as Ingrid calls her for her dinner.

Emma takes a deep breath in and out. She looks at her watch. She is going to be late if she doesn't get a move on. She decides on a little black dress to wear. It's got lace design over the chiffon material and comes to just above her knees. She didn't often wear dresses, but she wanted to wow Regina. She finishes getting ready and heads to the kitchen to say goodbye to her Mom and Evie.

"You look so pretty Emmy," Evie says. Ingrid looks up and raises an eyebrow when she sees Emma. She knows Emma doesn't normally wear dresses.

"Thanks Evie. Don't say a word Mom," she says as she bends to kiss the top of Evie's head. She heads out to grab her jacket. Ingrid has followed her into the hall.

"Hey Em," she calls as Emma is about to walk out the door. Emma turns.

"Don't come home here pregnant," Ingrid laughs. Emma rolls her eyes, but her mother's joke did break the tension she had been feeling. She gets in the cab she had ordered and tries to settle herself. It's just Regina she is going to see.

Meanwhile a while earlier in Storybrooke Regina is also preparing herself. She has on a red dress that brings out all her curves. She had bought it while shopping the day before. It reminded her slightly of the dress that she had worn on her 18th birthday so she thought it would be perfect for her "Its not a date date" with Emma. She was nervous and excited. Her mother who had come over earlier wanders into her room.

"Mio cuore you look amazing," Cora says. Cora was thrilled when Regina excitedly rang and told her she had met Emma a few days previously. Cora wasn't too surprised given that it had been Cora who had "helped" Elsa pick places for Regina to visit on her trip to Allensville. She knew that Emma had started working there a couple of months ago. That's why Ingrid had moved over there to be closer to her daughter. Emma had been gone for much of the last 5 years that Ingrid wanted to spend more time with her, so she moved. It's not to far for her to go to Storybrooke for her job so she kept that. While Emma had been away, she had decided to adopt again. She was still young enough and getting Emma had been the best thing she had ever done. Evie had come into her life two years ago and the fireball 2-year-old reminded her so much of her older sister. Cora had been in her daughter's office waiting for her to finish a meeting with Mal when a panicked Elsa had asked for Cora's help. So, Cora helped.

"Thanks Mom," replied Regina. Her mother often popped over to the mayoral mansion most days in fact. Regina was happy that her parents were nearby. She always took great advice from them.

"I am really nervous," she admitted to Cora.

"Don't be my dear. Its just Emma," Cora says while taking her daughter into a hug.

"You know as well as I do, she was never just Emma," Regina replied.

"I know sweetheart. But if I know Emma like I do she is probably going to be just as nervous as you," Cora said.

"Mom can I ask you something before I go?" Regina questions.

"Sure, my darling, Always," Cora responds looking her daughter in the eyes.

"When we were younger did you ever notice or hear of anything happening between Emma and Mal?" Regina asks.

"Why do you ask?" Cora responds. She has never told Regina about that day and the things Mal said to Emma. For some reason Regina had taken to Mal and her mother wanted to let her make up her own mind about Mal.

"When we visited the homework club, I caught Mal a few times glaring at Emma," Regina says.

"Well you know they didn't exactly get on when they were in high school," Cora responds.

"No there was more to it than that. Emma was more relaxed around me when Mal wasn't in the room. It was like she was afraid to speak to me when Mal was there. She wouldn't make eye contact with me and Emma always made eye contact with me. She got up and left the table as well. When I spoke to Emma in private and Mal didn't see us Emma kept checking over her shoulder to see where Mal was. Then she begged me not to ask her to dinner and looked over at Mal again when I did. It was like she was going to burst into tears. But when Mal wasn't there it was the old Emma. Smart comments load of eye contact and her little smile," Regina says, and Cora can feel the frustration coming off Regina.

"Sweetheart remember a few days after you came home from the hospital when the doctors removed your tumour and Emma had fallen off her bike?" Cora asks.

"Yes," Regina confirms "she told me she fell because a cat had jumped out in front of her and she swerved to avoid hitting it and hit a branch and then she fell."

Cora smiles, ever the gallant hero Emma wouldn't say a bad word against anyone. She never even said anything bad about Mal that day. She just wanted told Cora the story. Never even said Mal was a bitch, which she was.

"Sweetheart that isn't what happened. That my dear was the first time I saw Emma Swan cry. I was watching for her as like you I was worried as she was late. I say her coming so I went to open the door. When I opened the door, she was a mess. I could see that she had been crying. She told me that she had met Mal after school and Mal had said some horrible things to her about being adopted and not being good enough to be around you. And that eventually you would see that you were better than Emma and toss her aside," Cora says. Regina has a heartbroken expression on her face. She can't believe that Mal said these things.

"Emma just walked away but then when she got down the road she started crying and that's why she fell. Because she was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes," Cora finishes.

"Oh my God. How did I not know this? What is Mal's problem with Emma?" Regina says.

"That is all I know sweetheart, maybe this is something you need to ask Emma about and maybe a word to Mal wouldn't be a bad idea either," Cora mentions.

"Now that's enough of that talk if you don't leave soon you are going to be late," Cora says "I want you to enjoy this night. You haven't been out with anyone worth while since Emma so go get you love back."

Regina smiles at Cora. She doesn't know where she would be with out Cora. She had been truly devastated when she found out Emma was gone. What made it even worse was she knew Emma didn't cheat….

 **FLASHBACK**

Cora came rushing into Regina's apartment after getting a frantic phone call from her 20 minutes earlier. When she saw her daughter's, name pop up as an incoming call she was expecting an ecstatic Regina ringing to tell her she was engaged. Not a devastated Regina saying Emma had cheated and she had broken up with her.

"Regina honey where are you?" Cora called out.

"In here," she heard a sob from the sitting room. Cora moved quickly towards her daughter.

"What happened sweetheart?" Cora asked.

"She cheated," Regina slurs, Cora now sees the whiskey bottle beside her daughter. Regina goes to pour another glass and Cora takes it off her.

"That's not a solution my dear. I am getting you coffee," Cora declares. She quickly goes to the kitchen and starts the coffee maker. While she is waiting for the coffee, she cleans up the lasagne that is on the floor still. She goes back to Regina and gets her to sit up and drink the coffee. Then she waits. Regina hands her a photo and Cora look at it.

"What is this supposed to be?" Cora asks, "is this supposed to be some joke. Is Emma hiding here somewhere."

"No mother," Regina grits, "that is the woman I love with her tongue stuck down some sluts throat." Regina wishes she had the whiskey back to take the taste out of her mouth. Cora laughs. Regina looks at her like she is insane.

"Regina sweetie that is not Emma," Cora says.

"What do you mean?" Regina says, "Sure looks like her to me."

"Regina look at the photo for a minute please," Cora says as she hands back the photo to Regina.

Regina is looking at it, but she hates it. It kills her every time she sees it. She is looking at it and now getting angry with her mother.

"What mother? What?" Regina says.

"Look at fake Emma's right wrist," Cora says. Regina looks. She realises Emma's tattoo isn't there.

"Oh my god. Who the hell did this? I must go find Emma. I said some terrible things to her," Regina says as she gets up to go. She grabs her car keys.

"Regina you cannot drive. You have been drinking," Cora says stopping her daughter.

"Mother I need to find her. I have to fix this," Regina says.

"I will drive you," Cora says. When they reach Ingrid's house Regina is out of the car before Cora can make it completely stop. She runs for the door and knocks frantically. Ingrid swings the door open.

"Ingrid hey is Emma here I really need to talk to her," Regina gasps out.

"Regina I am so sorry she left. She came here and packed her bags and left. She said you had broken up and that she needed to leave," Ingrid sorrowfully tells her.

"No, this can't be happening," Regina says as she falls to her knees. Cora comes running up.

"Regina what happened?" Cora asks.

"She's gone. I drove her away," Regina cries. Cora and Ingrid pick Regina up and bring her into the house.

A little while later Cora drove Regina back to her apartment. She rang Henry and told him she would be staying here with Regina. Regina wouldn't go to her parent's house in case Emma changed her mind and came back. As they were getting out of the car Mal appeared out of nowhere almost like she had been waiting there Cora thought. Mal ran to Regina's side.

"Regina what happened?" Mal says.

"Emma's gone," she whispers out.

"Oh, darling I am so sorry. I can take care of her Cora," Mal says turning to look at Cora.

"That's Mrs. Mills to you. I can take care of my daughter," Cora sternly replies.

"Its ok Mom. Go home to Dad. He needs you there to make sure he is eating right and taking his tablets. I will be alright with Mal," Regina says. Mal smirks but Cora spotted her.

"Ok darling. I will see you in the morning," Cora says and leaves. She didn't want to, but Henry was on strict diet and tablet routine that needed to be followed carefully to ensure his recovery keeps going the way it had.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Regina is about to leave but before she does Cora calls her.

"Did you ever find it strange sweetheart that the night you and Emma broke up Mal magically appeared at your house even though it was your anniversary?" Cora says as she raises an eyebrow.

Regina scrunches up her face. How did Mal know?

"Just something to ponder on your drive to Allenville. Enjoy sweetheart," Cora says.

* * *

Author's note

So Cora is using her skills for good and not evil. I am seeing the end probably three or four more chapters left. hope you are enjoying. Sorry about mistakes they are all my own


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **Chapter 12**

Emma arrives at restaurant first. She goes in and asks for the table she booked. She is shown to the table which is in the back corner of the restaurant overlooking the small marina. The lights of the marina are sparkling, and the setting is quiet romantic. It's beautiful. Emma hopes Regina doesn't think its too romantic. No, she scolds herself. She needs to stop over thinking things and just enjoy the night. If it's a date, it's a date. She is just excited to have time with Regina after all this time. It is time that all the truth came out. She had been thinking about this on the way over here. She realised that maybe if she told the truth Regina could help her out. She needed to trust Regina. As she is pondering all these thoughts someone approaches the table and clears their throat. Regina is standing there in all her glory. Emma's breath catches in her throat. She looks amazing.

"See something you like?" Regina quips.

"Most definitely," Emma replies with a raised eyebrow.

Emma stands and moves around the table to pull out Regina's chair.

"Always the charmer," Regina says as she smiles over her shoulder. That is twice in two minutes that Regina has taken Emma's breath from her. Its been too long since she had a date. Not that anyone compared to Regina. None ever got past a first date. None ever to her bedroom either. Emma returns to her seat and the waiter comes over.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" he asks politely.

"Regina would you like some wine?" Emma asks.

"Yes please," Regina replies.

"Can we get a bottle of the Chilean red wine please?" Emma says.

"No problem madam, I will be right back," he says as he scoots off.

"You remembered," Regina says.

"Of course, I did," Emma says. There is now some tension there. No one knows where to start.

"How have you been?" "How's the campaign going?" they both say at the same time before they both laugh.

"Emma it is so good to see you," Regina says with all the sentiment she can.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you Regina," Emma answers with a shy smile. The waiter arrives with their wine. He pours both a glass. He says he will be back shortly to take their orders. They thank him.

"I kind of forgot that I was supposed to eat," Emma says with a laugh.

"Wow not like you to forget to about your stomach," Regina says.

"Well if anyone could achieve that it would be you," Emma replies with a wink. There she is Regina thinks the girl I love. Their waiter comes back and the order. There is a comfortable bubble around them now.

"Emma there is things I need to say, and I would really like to start," Regina says.

"Before you start," Emma says reaching for her handbag to take out the photo "can we just discuss this before you start?" Regina takes the photo and unfolds it. She nods when she sees what it is.

"Regina that is not me. I would never do anything like that to you, you need to believe me," Emma starts to plead.

Regina raises a hand to protest.

"Emma please let me. I know you didn't. After you left my mother came over and politely showed me that your tattoo was not on your hand but that it was on the Ruby person in the picture. I came to find you, but your mother said you were gone. I was devastated. I couldn't believe all the things that I had said. I was so blinded by this stupid picture I didn't take time to look and listen to you," she takes Emma's hand that had been left on the table into hers.

"I am so sorry for all that I said. For thinking you cheated. For pushing you away. It was the biggest mistake of my life and if I could take it back I would," Regina says.

Emma is about to respond when the waiter comes back with their food. They eat in relative silence after this both pondering what was said. When the waiter clears away their plates and they both decline dessert. Regina is now wondering if she should've said anything at all.

"Emma sorry if I spoke out of line but I needed to say it. I apologise if I have ruined our evening," Regina says exasperated.

Emma takes Regina's hand in hers and squeezes. She interlocks their fingers like they had done a million times before.

"No everything you said was ok. I just was processing and thinking. I am relieved that you don't think I cheated on you. It was the one thing that killed me the most to think that that's what you thought I had done," Emma says while fiddling with their interlocked fingers.

"I love the feel of holding your hand," she whispers as a tear escapes her green eyes. She brings Regina's hand to her lips and kisses it. Regina gasps as she squeezes Emma's hand. Emma's lips are softer than she remembered. A tear threatens to spill over Regina's eye now because she can't bear to see the love of her life so hurt.

"There is a little area out on the veranda behind us overlooking the marina," Emma says, "how about we get another bottle of wine and head out there. I have somethings I need to tell you. There is a spare room at our house that you can use. You can't drive back to Storybrooke after all this wine"

Regina nods glad that she hasn't scared Emma off. They head over to a booth that is away from everyone else. The area has outdoor heaters and blankets. They get settled in beside each other.

Regina takes a deep breath in and relaxes "This place is beautiful," she says as she turns her eyes to Emma. Emma has been watching her. Regina gives a coy small and Emma takes her hand again. Emma always loved holding Regina's hand when they were out and about together. Emma said it was to ground her. She always felt calm and grounded around Regina so holding her hand made Emma feel she was tethered to this earth.

"Emma that night we fought, when you were leaving my apartment you said that you would be back when you figured it out. Yet an hour later you are gone. Packed up and left. What the hell happened?" Regina asks.

Emma is again looking at their interlocked fingers. She thought she would never get to see these two hands together again. Regina squeezes to get Emma to come back to her.

"You know why Mom and I moved to Storybrooke. I have told you and we talked about it," Emma starts.

"Yes, I remember," Regina says. "Ingrid was trying to get away from an abusive situation. My father's charity helped her out."

"Yep, well I always thought that you and your parents were they only ones in town to know about that. I was wrong. Someone else in town found out and they also found out when Ingrid's ex got released from prison. They threatened that if I didn't leave town immediately that they would send him mom's address. When he was sentenced to prison, he threatened that when he got out, he was going to find mom and hurt her," tears are now trickling down Emma's face as her voice quivers.

"Why did they want you to leave town I don't understand?" Regina asks as she wipes the tears from Emma's face.

"Because of you," Emma says as she looked directly into Regina's eyes.

"Because of me?" Regina questions, "what the hell have I got to do with this?"

"I am pretty sure they were in love with you and that is why they wanted me out of the picture?" Emma responds with a tight smile.

"What? In love with me? Who?" Regina doesn't know what the hell is going on. This has just boggled her mind. She had never had any interest in anyone other than Emma. She was pretty sure she never gave any sign to anyone else that she wanted them. She never had eyes for anyone only Emma.

"Mal," Emma says. She looks at Regina. Regina eyes have glazed over as everything all seems to click together and the last thing that comes to her mind is her mothers' words to her as she left "Did you ever think it strange that night that Mal turned up?" like an echo.

"Oh my god," Regina exclaims "oh my god, this is so crazy! Mal! That's why you wouldn't talk to me when she was in the room the last day. Why you kept walking away from me?"

"Yes," Emma says as she runs her thumb over the back of Regina's hand trying to give her some comfort as all of this comes crashing through Regina's reality.

"This is insane. I can't believe she did all this. Therefore, she was always saying bad things about you. Telling me she saw you talking to this girl and that. Trying to get me to include her when we had plans so that we wouldn't be alone together. This is crazy and very creepy that she would go to these lengths. Oh my god," Regina puts one hand over her eyes as she doesn't want to let go of Emma's as she tries to stop her head reeling from all of this information.

"Emma I am so sorry she put you through all of this," Regina says as she turns and looks and Emma and places her free hand on her cheek.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? She put is both through this Regina. I am just glad you know the truth now," Emma says, "maybe now we can get some closure and move on with our lives."

"Closure! Emma what are you talking about? I am never letting you go again. I am so in love with you. I am not letting you leave my life again," Regina states.

"Regina she still has his information. She threatened me at your tour that she will do it if I didn't stop talking to you that day," Emma says, "I can't put Ingrid and Evie in that danger. He is an animal."

"Emma baby listen to me. I am going to take care of that manipulative bitch. She won't do that I will make sure she wont ok. I promise you and you know how I am with my promises. If you think for one second that I am going to let her take you from me again than you are mistaken. You are the best thing that ever happened me. These last five years feel like I have been wandering through a fog without you. When is saw you a few days ago at the homework club it was like all the fog was gone and I could finally totally breath again? I never stopped thinking about you every day. Anytime I had a date there was no comparison," Regina gushes. She has also closed the gap between herself and Emma. They are now centimetres apart.

"Ti amo mi amora," Regina whispers as she closes the gap between them and takes Emma's lips for the first time in 5 years. It is like someone has turned their life back on for the moment their lips met. Emma thinks she's about to faint as Regina is kissing her. she almost forgets to kiss back. But it is just like a song she hasn't heard in a while the words start coming back to her. their lips dance like they had never been apart.

As they break for air Emma looks right at Regina and says, "just a quick question, how many crappy dates did you have while I was gone," with a cheeky grin on her face. Regina laughs as she moves closer to Emma again, she whispers 2 and locks their lips once more. After many more kisses and questions from both they decide to go home. Emma pays for their evening after much arguing from Regina. They get into a taxi with their hands linked together. They walk into Emma's house. Ingrid has already gone to bed and Emma is happy about that as she didn't want to deal with her, I told you so look right now. She gives Regina a quick tour. She points to the different doors in the corridor.

"That's Mom's room down the end and Evie's across from it. That's the bathroom there. This is the guest room," she points to the door beside Regina.

"So that must make this your room," Regina points to the door beside Emma as she moves to push it in. Emma is smiling at her.

"Yep," Emma says.

"Looks cosy. Cosier than the guest room," Regina says as she looks through hooded eyes at Emma. Emma smiles and takes Regina's hand in hers and leads her into the room. She closes the door behind them.

"I don't put out on the first date," she whispers to Regina. Regina laughs.

"Neither do I," she replies, "But I do love a good cuddle and I have missed my big spoon so very much."

They get dressed into pyjamas that are both Emma's. Emma lets Regina change in her en-suite while she got dressed in her room. She is sitting on the edge of her bed waiting when she hears Regina clear her throat. She looks up. She loved when Regina wears her clothes. She reaches out a hand for her. Regina saunters over too hear with a sway in her hips. She reaches Emma and takes her hand. She kisses Emma's palm and places it over her heart.

"This is yours now and forever Emma Swan. Whatever is coming is we will deal with it together. I protect what I love fiercely, and I will protect you and what you love," she states as a solemn promise.

Emma pulls Regina down onto the bed. She pulls the blankets up around them. She hovers over Regina before placing a searing kiss on her lips. When they break, she whispers "I love you Regina Mills," against her lips. They cuddle into one another. Two parts to a puzzle finally put back together again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer in the first chapter**

 **Chapter 13**

Giggling. That was what she could here first. Then some whispering. Then a louder giggle followed by a hush and another large giggle. Her eyes opened slightly, and she could see the most wonderful sight. Regina sitting in her bed with Evie on her lap. The two of them giggling and whispering to each other.

"Well good morning you two," Emma husked out. Two blue eyes and two brown eyes turn to look at her simultaneously.

"Morning Emmy," Evie says

"Morning Emmy," Regina says with a smirk.

"What are you to jabbering about at this hour of the morning?" Emma asks as she tickles Evie.

"Stop Emmy, please," Evie laughed. Emma relents and stops tickling her.

"Evie, your breakfast is ready," Ingrid calls from the kitchen.

"Gina I gotta go. But we talk more later," Evie says as she scurries away.

"Bye Evie," Regina calls after her. Regina has a beaming smile. She turns it on Emma and snuggles back down under the covers beside Emma.

"Good morning Swan," Regina quips as her arms reach to pull Emma closer. Her leg goes over Emma's as she gets right beside Emma. Emma supresses a moan as she feels the heat from Regina's core right on her thigh. Regina smirks as she sees Emma squirm and close her eyes. It thrills Regina to know that she has this effect on Emma. Even after all those years apart.

"Cat got your tongue Swan," Regina quips.

Emma's eyes open lazily as she says, "no just reminiscing."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Morning beautiful," Regina hears as she starts to stir awake. She is aware of a warm body beside her and an arm around her. She realises she is naked. Then the memories of last night with Emma comes back. She turns to face Emma.

"Morning mi amora," Regina beams as her wonderful girlfriend.

"Are you ok?" Emma checks, but there is a shyness there.

"Yes Emma. If you think I regret this I don't. It was perfect. You were perfect," Regina says in a bid to stop Emma's thinking.

Emma lowers her lips to Regina.

"MMMMM what a delicious way to wake up," Regina moans.

Emma begins to pepper kisses down along Regina's neck. As she does her hand wanders to one of Regina's breasts. Regina feels herself go wet just from these few small touches.

"I want to give you another present," Emma says as she hovers over Regina.

"You have already given me so much," Regina says as Emma keeps massaging her breast where she is about to tease Regina's nipple.

"Wait right here," Emma says as she heads the bed peppering kisses down Regina's body as she goes.

"Emma," Regina whispers "that feels so good." Emma smiles against Regina's skin. She moves to Regina's right breast where she starts to kiss it. As she gets to the nipple, she takes it into her mouth and sucks. Regina gasps as more liquid pools between Regina's thighs. She is writhing under Emma's ministrations. She moves to the left breast and continues her diligent work. Once she has finished worshiping Regina's boobs, she moves down Regina's stomach. She licks a line right down the centre of Regina's toned stomach. She licks around Regina's bellybutton causing the brunette to buck slightly at the sensation. Emma peppers more kissed down along Regina's stomach until she reaches her destination. She can smell Regina's essence and she nearly cums on the spot. She moves Regina's legs apart. She places a kiss right on Regina's core which again causes Regina to buck off the bed. She licks the around Regina's entrance and back up to Regina's clit. She moans as she tastes Regina for the first time. It is tangy but sweet, she is delicious Emma declares in her mind. She moves to Regina's clit and starts sucking on it. Regina puts a pillow over her face to silence the moans of pleasure that Emma is eliciting from her with her talented mouth. Regina is in heaven right now. The sensation is blowing her mind. Emma moves back to Regina's entrance and slowly glides her tongue inside. A deep moan comes from the pillow. Regina starts to move her hips in rhythm with Emma's tongue. Regina feels her insides tighten as a new wave of wetness hits her core. Emma moans when the liquid gets to her tongue. The vibrations of the moan create a new and delicious sensation for Regina. Regina's hips are becoming more frantic as she chases her orgasm on Emma's face. Emma moves two fingers onto Regina's clit and begins to rub it. Regina is now frantic. The release is coming barrelling at her and she can see stars. Emma goes for it and buries her tongue as deep as it can go into Regina's hot pussy and that does it. Regina's back arches off the bed. She tenses as Emma keeps drawing out the orgasm with long strokes of her tongue and gently rubbing circles around Regina's clit. Eventually Regina lowers herself back onto the bed and pulls at Emma's head to get her to come up to her. Emma crawls up Regina's now sweat glistened body. She places random kisses as she moves. Finally, she pulls the pillow off Regina's face and the sight is incredible. Regina is completely dishevelled under there, but she has the most pleased smile on her face.

"That was incredible," Regina says as she pulls Emma in for a searing kiss. She moans as she tastes herself on the blonde's tongue.

"Happy birthday my love," Emma says with the biggest grin on her face.

"You know you don't have to look so pleased with yourself," Regina says with a smile.

"Oh, you would be too if you made the most beautiful girl in the world look like the way you look now," Emma says with s shit eating grin on her face.

We better get dressed in case anyone comes in. Regina grabs Emma's wrist as she goes to get up.

"Let's have a shower first," Regina says, "can't go down to the kitchen all smelling like sex now can we. Emma smiles at the idea and helps Regina out of the bed. The interlock their fingers as they head for Regina's bathroom.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Regina smiles at the memory of the morning after their first time.

"Fancy a repeat performance," Regina says as she rolls her hips into Emma's body.

"Oh, when I start with you, that first time is going to seem like a 100-metre sprint compared to the marathon I will take you on," Emma flirts back.

"Pretty confident, aren't we?" Regina laughs.

"After I wine and dine you properly you will be unable to resist me," Emma says moving in for a kiss.

There is then a knock on the door. "Whenever you two are ready in there I have your breakfast ready," Ingrid says. Emma huffs and places her head into the middle of Regina's breasts.

"Soon," Emma says as she looks right up into Regina's eyes.

"Let's eat," Regina says, "and after I would like to spend the day together. If you will have me?"

"Nothing I would love more; besides you owe Evie ice cream and she won't forget.

They get dressed, Regina borrowing clothes from Emma. As soon as the enter the kitchen Evie says, "don't forget our ice cream Gina."

Regina laughs, and Emma whispers I told you so into her ear.

* * *

Authors note

Hi all only a short chapter today as I am back to work after the holidays and I am pretty tired. Next chapter is going to be a lot of fluff and Regina and Emma getting back to where they had been while also plotting to get Mal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer in chapter 1**

 **SOME MOMENTS OF DOMESTIC ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 14**

Ingrid is beaming from her place leaning against the kitchen counter looking at Emma with Regina. If it weren't for the fact that they were now two grown women sitting at her kitchen table, she would swear she had been transported back in time to when they were teenagers. They were giggling and little looks between them. Tentative touching of hands. Ingrid was so happy to see the two of them together again. Emma had never been the same person since she had left that day five years ago. Sure, she tried to pretend to be happy, but Ingrid knew her daughter all to well to believe the pretence that she was putting on. While they were preoccupied with one another she took a sneaky picture of them and sent it off to Cora with a love heart emoji. Cora text back almost immediately with a love heart eyes emoji which made Ingrid laugh as for all the years she had known Cora she never knew her to use emojis. Evie was happily chatting and colouring with the two ladies as well. Ingrid had been so happy to adopt again and now she couldn't help thinking about what how far she had come.

 **FLASHBACK**

It stung so much! She thought her eye was going to pop out of her head when he hit her. She fell back against the wall. He punched her again causing her to fall to the ground. He then landed a kick to her stomach that knocked the air from her completely. She was sucking in hard trying to get some air into her lungs. She tried to stand but her legs wobbled and gave way again and she landed on all fours on the ground.

"You are so pathetic," he spat at her as he landed a kick right into her head. She blacked out immediately. It wasn't until a few hours later when she awoke in the hospital. Her sister was in the chair beside her bed reading a story to four-year-old Emma. She was resting her head on her aunt's chest, but Ingrid could see tears on her cheeks through her one good eye that wasn't swollen shut. Emma saw she was awake and immediately reached out for her.  
"Mama it's ok. I is here," she whispered. Her aunt Ursula moved closer to the bed, so they could touch. She too had tears in her eyes. When she had received the phone call from the hospital and got down there and saw the condition her sister was in, she thought Ingrid wouldn't pull through. A little while later one of the nurses came in and asked if Emma wanted to come and help her with an important job for her mom. Emma always wanting to help her mother left the room with the nurse. Then the police came in to take Ingrid's statement. She told them all she could remember. Ingrid then asked how she had gotten to the hospital.

"You really don't know?" Ursula asked.

"Know what?" Ingrid asked.

"It was Emma. She rang the 911 and told the responder that a bad man was hurting her mom. We thought you had told her to ring before you blacked out," Ursula says in disbelief.

Just then Emma came into the room with the nurse following her.

"Awh here is our little hero now," says one of the police officers. Emma's chest puffs out and Ingrid swears she grew two feet in that moment.

"Emma," Ingrid says, "how did you know to ring 911?"

"We did it at school. If we are in danger to ring and the police would come and help," Emma says matter of factly.

They are all amazed at the four-year-old who truly had saved her mother's life. They arrested Ingrid's husband on the spot.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Earth to mom," Emma says waving her hand in front of Ingrid's face.

"Huh, sorry sweetheart, I was miles away," Ingrid responds.

"I said Regina and I are going to take Evie out for a while to let you rest after working all week," Emma says.

"That would be lovely," Ingrid says as she looks at Regina standing there beaming and holding Evie's hand.

"Ok, get some sleep see you later," Emma says as she leaves the kitchen.

After the women are gone out the door with Evie Ingrid does a squeal and grabs her phone to ring Cora. As soon as Cora answers Ingrid blurts out "I wonder how many grandbabies they are going to give us." Cora laughs at her best friend as Ingrid fills her in on what she knows so far about the reconciliation.

Evie is in the middle holding hands with the both. They are swinging her every few steps and she is giggling. To any onlooker they look like the perfect little family. They head to the park, so Evie can burn off some of her energy. When they get there Evie's friend Lucy is there and she squeals and begs to be allowed to go and play with her. Emma nods and Evie takes off. Regina and Emma take a seat on a bench where they can keep an eye on Evie.

"So, tell me. What has been going on in your life since you left," Regina asks, she has been afraid to ask as she doesn't want to know if Emma had any serious relationships since she had left.

"Well, I headed to Boston with what little savings I had. Telling you the truth I was a mess. I didn't know what I was going to do. I tried getting some teaching jobs, but they weren't too keen to take me as I hadn't a lot of experience. I mostly worked in bars and did some waitressing. I started to travel a bit hoping to distract myself from my empty heart. I went to New York for a while then drifted across the US until I couldn't handle it anymore. I had been missing you so much. I was on a date with this great girl about a year ago. She was perfect. Someone I really thought I could stay out with. She leaned in to kiss me at the end of our date and your face flashed in front of my eyes and I ran. Got back to my apartment packed all my things and left for home. It took me a few days to drive there. I didn't know what I was going to do because I was so afraid of what Mal might do when she found me. I had got as far as here Allensville and decided I would stay here the night before heading to Storybrooke in the morning. When I got up the next morning I headed to a local diner and got talking to the woman their named Granny who you met at the homework club. After talking to each other for a bit she told me they were looking for someone to take over running it. Thinking up programs and things like that for the kids. I thought it sounded like an amazing job, so I went to speak to Archie about it. It is run by Archie's parent's money. They left it for the town, so he hired me on the spot. I was so shocked. I went to visit my mom and told her everything. She had Evie now too, so I just wanted to be closer to them. I had managed to sneak back a few times to see them. I never used to leave the house when I was there it was strictly to see my mom or then to see my mom and Evie," Emma says as her eyes glaze at the thoughts of those years she spent running away from Regina's memory. Regina takes her hand in her own and brings it to her lips. A small tear falls from brown eyes as she thinks of Emma wandering around the country alone because of Mal. Anger starts to build up in her.

"I am so sorry you had to do all that," Regina says.

"Not yours to say sorry for. To keep my mom and Evie safe I had to. I couldn't take the risk. I wasn't sure what she was capable of," Emma says. Regina is about to speak when her phone rings and who could it be, but Mal. Regina shows Emma the phone and she immediately tenses. Regina grabs Emma's hand and interlocks their fingers.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything," Regina says.

"Hello," Regina says to the phone.

"Regina hi. I couldn't reach you last night is everything ok?" Mal asks.

"Yes, Mal everything is fine," Regina says. She is being polite to her but only because she doesn't want Mal to know that Emma is there and because she wants to not spook Mal. She wants revenge for what Mal did and she will get it. Emma is nervous.

"I was just wondering if you want to get dinner this evening with me," Mal says. Mal has been worried ever since the tour in Allensville at the reappearance of the little swan. She feels Regina has pulled away a bit. She was glued to her phone a lot lately and Mal was being to think it was because she was in contact with Emma, but she had no proof. Regina was very particular about her private phone.

"No thanks Mal," Regina states.

"Oh," Mal says taken back by Regina's response. Normally if Regina wouldn't meet her, she would give a reason.

"Any reason why?" Mal questions

"I just feel there has been a lot going on with the campaign lately, so I wanted to take a few days for myself to recharge," Regina says, she is becoming irritated at even being fake nice to Mal.

"oh, you never said you were under pressure. Normally you talk to me about these things," Mal says trying to prod for information. In reality, Regina wasn't as close to Mal as Mal thought. Yes, Regina considered her a friend. Never anything more. She found Mal to be a negative person and often found herself wanting a break from Mal. She never told Mal too much as she sometimes felt Mal was a gossip.

"No Mal normally I don't talk about these things and I am not under pressure. I am just having a few days break. I would like to get back to enjoying that now and I would appreciate it if you could leave me to it. I have cancelled all my appointments for Monday also. I will be back to work Tuesday morning so until then Mal goodbye," Regina says as she hung up the phone. Emma sat there impressed and open mouthed, but she was also worried. She feared that Mal would tell Ingrid's ex where they were.

"Emma, we need to talk about what we are going to do about Mal. I know you are afraid, but I am not going to let her threaten you in this way. I have been thinking a lot about this. I want you to come to Storybrooke with me this evening. I want you to come and talk to my parents with me. Daddy is used to this kind of thing and with him being a former lawyer he can help, and Mother knows what Mal's parents are like and she can be very cunning. I don't want you to tell Ingrid because the last thing we need it for her to get scared," Regina says squeezing Emma's hand that she hadn't let go of.

"Oh, Regina I don't know about that," Emma says.

"What if Mal sends him the information now and he arrives tonight when I am not here," Emma is scrambling now. Protecting her mother and Evie is so important to her right now.

"I have a plan for that. I received a relaxing spa treatment night in a hotel in Storybrooke off my parent's trying to get me to relax. How about we give that to Ingrid and we take Evie to my parents' house," Regina says.

Emma is thinking. Everyone would be safe for now at least in doing it this way plus her mom could do with a break. She had been working long house lately to save money for Christmas which wasn't that far away.

"Ok Regina, I trust you," Emma says. Regina's heart skips a beat to know that she has Emma's trust back already.

They collect Evie off the swings and head for ice cream. When they get home Ingrid willingly agrees to take the spa treatment day offered as she loves to get pampered though it doesn't happen in this luxurious setting too often. So off they head to Storybrooke. Emma is incredibly nervous in case they bump into Mal. Regina holds Emma's hands the whole way there.

They arrive outside Regina's parents house. She pulls the car into the garage and closes it to help Emma not be so nervous about being seen. As soon as they hit the welcome to Storybrooke sign Emma had slid further down in the seat so as not to be seen.

As soon as they walk into the house Cora and Henry are waiting there for them.

"Emma Swan, it is so wonderful to see you," Cora says as she sweeps Emma into a hug.

"Emma darling. You look wonderful," Henry says as he too gives her a hug.

"Hi Evie," says Cora, "I have some cookies in the kitchen for you."

"Are they the ones you make yourself Auntie Cora," Evie says. Evie has met both Henry and Cora on many occasions as Ingrid often brought Evie to Storybrooke with her.

"Well of course my child, what else would I serve you Evie," Cora says in a mockingly offended manner.

"I also have a movie ready for you too in the living room," Cora says. Regina had told her parents that she needed to talk to them immediately when she got home.

They all move to the office. They can feel the tension radiating off Emma. Regina tells them the story of what happened and they both sit there flabbergasted. Cora knew Mal was a piece of work she just didn't realise the piece of work had been made by Lucifer himself.

"Emma, I can't believe what she has put you through," Henry states "but you know you could've come to me. I would've helped you.

Emma has tears coming down her face as she nods as Henry pulls her into a hug. Regina is crying now too.

"We need to come up with a plan to get Mal to show her true colours," Cora says.

"She needs to be behind bars," Henry adds.

"Her having that information is good. If we can prove she has it, she stole it from her father. She is also putting a witness in danger," Henry further comments.

"I got rid of the photo she gave me years ago," Emma says, "I didn't want my mother to find it."

"I have a plan," Cora says "but we will need to tell Ingrid what is going on for her safety. I want you and Regina to start going out and about in Storeybrook don't be afraid to show her that ye are now back together.

Emma's mouth is on the floor as she leaps to protest.

"Let me finish please Emma," Cora says while looking at Emma with a gentle yet confident look.

"As I was saying let her know ye are back together. Which ye are correct?" Cora says with a smirk.

"Mother seriously! Right now?" Regina says.

"Yes dear! Right now! I am not getting any younger and I would like a grandchild," Cora quips back.

Emma blushes and Regina tells her mother to shut up and get on with the plan.

"In the meantime, Evie will stay here with us. Ingrid can stay with you in Allensville Emma. I have an old friend who runs the police department up there, so I can get him to keep an extra eye on the house for ye. When Mal sends that information to Ingrid's ex and we all know she will he will come to the house. When he does, we get him arrested and he goes back to prison. They ask him where he got his information and hopefully, he will give Mal up. Just in case he doesn't we need to get you into a situation where you are alone with Mal that she might threaten you and you can record it. That way we get Ingrid's ex off the street as well as Mal," Cora concludes.

Regina looks impressed by her mother. Emma is not so sure. She doesn't want to get Ingrid in the firing line of all of this, but they need to appear as normal as possible at home in order to draw out the ex-husband. Henry agrees with Cora' s plan as it will take two criminals off the streets.

Cora goes and sits by Emma and takes her hand. Regina is the other side of her.

"Emma its high time you realise you are not in this alone. We are your family. We love you dearly. We have missed you so very much, maybe some of us more than others," she says which causes Regina to duck her head and blush "but now that we have you back, we aren't going to let you go that easily."

Regina squeezes her hand and pulls it towards her lips.

"Ok let's do it," Emma says as she looks into Cora's eyes and sees that fiery determination that Mal is going to pay for what she has done to Emma.

* * *

Author's note

time for Mal to get what is coming to her. this chapter didn't come out as i thought it was going to. Felt it needed to happen this way as i was writing as I felt they couldn't really have a care free day with all of that looming over them


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

 **Talk of domestic abuse but it is mild**

 **Chapter 15**

Emma is sitting out the back of Cora and Henry's house. On the back patio thinking back to simpler times. The day of Regina's 18th when she ambushed Regina with water balloons. The spot a few feet away where she told Regina she loved her for the very first time. The window she jumped from when Emma was grounded and not supposed to be at Regina's, but Ingrid came looking for her when she wasn't in her room. The memories of picnics and barbecue shared between both families through the years. She wanted to go back to then. Back when it was all she could do to get to spend time with Regina each day. The times Regina used to sit in this very spot and time Emma's runs when she was training for her track meets. She's worried. Afraid for her mother and Evie. She knows Cora is trying to protect her and Regina but Mal's recklessness scares her. She doesn't know what Mal will do when pushed. She's worried about how deep Mal's delusion of being with Regina are. It was the hardest thing she ever did that night, but her mother had been through enough. Emma had saw it all that night. Everything that he did to Ingrid. He was never going to stop hurting her. He was pure evil. When Ingrid adopted Emma, he wasn't around. They had been separated for a year. He came back after Emma had been with Ingrid for about a year. He promised he was a changed man. Showed her all he had done to change his life. He had a job now and had his drinking under control. One thing he wasn't ready for was to be a daddy. Emma never saw him that way. She never liked him from the moment she laid her eyes on him. She was always good at reading people even at such a young age. Then after a few months of him being back things started to get nasty until that fateful night he nearly killed her. Emma doesn't realise that tears are running down her face as she thinks about it all. About her wonderful mother who deserves so much more than what she has. Yet what Ingrid has she is incredibly happy with. The chair beside her is pulled out and she looks up to see Cora standing there handing her a glass of wine and giving her a concerned smile. She sits with her own wine and doesn't say anything. She places her hand on Emma's which was resting on the arm of the chair after a few minutes.

"When Regina told me that you were going out, I was so happy. She had this beaming smile on her face when she came home from the movies after being out with you. I was worried after the whole thing with Robin that she would go back into her shell and she didn't. The reason she did it was you. You were with her every step of the way in the aftermath of it all. His trial. Her court appearance you never left her side. When Regina came in the door that day two months after her attack, she said that you had asked her to be your girlfriend, but I already knew. I had accidently witnessed your first kiss.

 **FLASHBACK**

It had been two months since Robin's attack. He had been sentenced two weeks ago. Emma asked Regina to go on a date with her two days ago and now here they were. Emma had it all planned out. All through the trial she had been planning that when it was all over them that she would make Regina and her first date very special. It was summer, so the weather was warm. She took Regina to the local park where there were gazebos. She had one set up with fairy lights and music. In there she had a picnic basket full of all of Regina's favourite foods.

"Oh Emma, its magnificent," Regina said as she finally got a look inside.

"Let's sit," Emma says as she helps Regina take a seat. Emma presses play, and the music starts. She opens the basket and starts taking all the food out. Regina is amazed at how much attention Emma plays. She literally has every food imaginable for Regina.

"Emma you must have spent a fortune on all of this," Regina says looking at the spread of food around them.

"It's totally worth it," Emma says as she hands Regina a mountain dew. They just talk after that. Never allowing the fact that this a date rather than just the two of them hanging out like they always did. It was fun, and light hearted and wonderful. They finish up Emma insisting that she tidy everything that this was Regina's night to enjoy. She packs everything away into her back pack. They start the walk back to Regina's. the atmosphere has shifted slightly between them since they started the walk home. There are more shy smiles and coy looks. Regina reaches and tangles her baby finger around Emma's. Emma's heart leaps at the touch. There is tension but there is also excitement. As they walk their fingers have now become interlinked completely. They walk towards the back of Regina's house as she was going in the back door. Cora was in the kitchen leaving a cup in the sink. She notices the two teens standing on the porch facing one another. They are holding hands. She realises this may be the moment she thought was coming. They are still talking but neither one of them wants to let go. It is so cute. She knows she should walk away but she can't help it. Emma makes her daughter so happy. She is so proud of the woman her daughter is becoming and for her to have someone as caring as Emma beside her. Emma reaches a hand out and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She gently rubs her cheek and retracts her hand.

"I better go," Emma says.

"Nuh uh," Regina says puling Emma's hands and bringing them closer to each other.

"You owe me a kiss Swan," Regina says. Emma blushes slightly, but she moves with confidence towards Regina closing the last bit of space between them. She plants her lips on Regina's gently. It's tender and sweet. Their lips part as their tongues meet for the first time. They explore each other's mouths. They pull apart, but foreheads still pressed together.

"Holy cow," Emma whispers "that was incredible."

"You can say that again," Regina says, "will you text me when you get home."

"Yes, babe I will," Emma answers as she pecks Regina's lips once more.

Emma heads home bursting with excitement as to how it went. Regina cannot keep the smile from her face.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Emma laughs slightly at the memory. She was terrified, but she wanted Regina to think she knew what she was doing.

"I was so happy that you were together," Cora says "you are not in this alone. We are your family and we will help you. I promise you nothing will happen Ingrid," Cora says as she turns so that she can look Emma in the eyes.

"You became my daughter to the way you always protected my Regina," Cora states.

Emma is crying now, and she stands to hug Cora.

"I love you Cora," Emma says and for possibly the first time in Cora's life she is left speechless.

"I love you too Emma," Cora responds. Cora is now more determined to make sure Mal gets exactly what is coming to her. They walk inside the house together where they find Regina and Henry sitting looking at Henry's laptop.

"Hey," Regina says, "everything ok?"

"It will be," Emma says with a new-found positivity knowing that she had all these people around her that love her. Her family.

"it sure will," Regina says smiling at Emma.

"What have you been doing?" Emma asks

"I am just writing up my statement to resign from the senate race," Regina says.

"WHAT!" Emma exclaims.

"I never wanted it. I am happy being Mayor here. It was Mal's idea. I thought I wanted it, but I don't. Having time to step back away from the race my heart just isn't in it. I wanted to do something meaningful with my life and I thought this might be a way, but I found something else. I just registered my charity the Regina Mills Foundation. I have taken some of dad's charities over such as the support for abused women. I am going to use this charity to support things that will help Storybrooke and some surrounding places I have visited. That and being Mayor should keep me busy," Regina says with a wry smile "not sure I will have time for much else in my life after that."

"Well damn and here I was going to ask you on a date but seen as your calendar just filled so much, I guess I shall leave it," Emma says as she heads for the door.

Regina chases after her.

"You wouldn't do that to me Swan?" Regina pouts.

"You know its u unfair to use your pout for evil," Emma says taking her in her arms.

"Its so wonderful to see you two back together," Cora says "but you both need rest. Big day tomorrow Operation take the bitch down starts. I need everyone on their top game."

Both women laugh at Cora as they take to the stairs to get some sleep.

Tomorrow would be a big day for them. There was still a niggle with Emma that it may not go that smoothly, but she had her family around her to support so she was just going to have to trust that.

* * *

Author's note

Bit of a shorter chapter today. Not my best one just wanted to create a safety net for Emma so she wasn't on her own. Bigger things coming in the next chapter such as the first showdown with you tomorrow


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **Chapter 16**

Emma lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was Sunday and herself and Regina had planned to take a walk-through town later. She was nervous about it, but she knew her mother would be safe. Ingrid was going to arrive at the Mills house in about 2 hours. Emma was going to sit down with her and tell her everything that had been going on. Cora was then going to insist they go to the spa like she said for a couple of days. Emma took a deep breath and let it out.

"It will be ok," Regina says as she turns on her side to cuddle into Emma.

"I hope so," Emma says as she interlocks her fingers with Regina's hand that is splayed on her stomach.

"Let's just take this one part at a time. Mal will slip up and we will get her. I could go in there all guns blazing and fire her, tell her I never want to see her again but her being as bad as you have said I want her out of our lives. I don't want any of us to be looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives wondering when she is going to try and put a spanner in the works," Regina says as her hand moves to Emma's face. She moves slowly and presses her full lips to Emma's thinner ones. Their lips begin to move together like they always do. The two halves of a whole. Regina nips at Emma's bottom lip. Emma moans at the sensation. Regina then presses her tongue into Emma's mouth. She slowly explores Emma's mouth. A mouth she knew so well. A mouth that expressed such words of love to her over the years. A mouth she thought she would never taste again, but fate (or Cora) had brought them back together and she would fight with all she had for Emma. For five years she was miserable. She existed that was about it. She wasn't happy but now she was happier than she had ever been. Regina moves in closer to Emma. She slips her leg between Emma causing another groan from the blonde. They hadn't gone as far as sex yet, but Regina wanted it so bad. Emma wanted to take things slower and Regina was respecting that, but a little teasing was no harm. Regina pulls away and Emma is dazed and confused.

"Breakfast?" Regina says. Emma looks at her bewildered not even sure what planet she is on.

"Huh?" Emma says as her eyes open and she sees Regina is now out of the bed. Regina laughs as she heads to the bathroom. Emma lies back on her back and laughs. She is now regretting wanting to take things slow. She gets up and starts to dress herself. After a few minutes Regina appears back out of the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, how about we go to Ruby's café for breakfast?" Regina asks. Emma stops putting on her boots. She turns to look at Regina. She is looking straight into the brown eyes of the woman she loves. She sees the determination, the fearlessness and the strength. She's not alone in this.

"Ok," she agrees. They finish getting ready and 20 minutes later they are ready to leave. They bid goodbye to Henry and Cora and tell them they will be back in time to meet Ingrid. They head off towards the little café that Ruby runs. She had stayed around Storybrooke. She went to night school and took a business class. She had been a manager at one of the local restaurants for years, so she learned how to do the day to day running of the business as well. A couple of years ago she had decided to take the plunge and open her own business. She had married Graham a year later after dating for 2 years. They were very happy. Graham was running a now very successful construction company which he had built from the ground up himself. They were the couple everyone was jealous of in Storybrooke. Both very good looking and successful and both very happy. After Emma left her and Ruby fell out of touch. Emma couldn't risk anyone knowing where she was. Regina and Ruby remained friends though Regina now thinks she should've stuck closer to Ruby than to Mal. Hindsight is twenty twenty vision she thought. As they are walking Regina is very surprised to feel Emma take her hand. She looks at Emma who has that shy smile she loves on her face. Regina returns the smile to Emma and gives her hand a light squeeze. She will protect Emma this time. Emma has done so much for her in her life that she will repay her. They are walking and chatting when they hear someone call their names from behind. They both turn around to see a smiling Graham running up behind them. He moves straight to Emma and engulfs her in a hug.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he says. He hasn't changed much Emma thinks. He is musclier now from all the construction work she guesses. He has a lot more stubble than he used to.

"Graham it's so good to see you," Emma says with a wide smile. He looks down to see that the two women are again holding hands. They notice where his look has gone, and he looks up and cocks his eyebrow at Regina.

"You amaze me at how you pull things off," he says with a laugh.

"Well are you heading to Ruby's you can catch me up on well everything I guess," he says, "actually I probably won't get a word in when she sees you." He chuckles and heads to the door of the café. He holds it open and lets the two ladies in.

"Hey Regina," Ruby says as she looks up, she then freezes when she sees who is with her.

"Oh my god," she says. She is moving now towards them at great speed.

"Oh my god," she squeals as she gets as far as Emma, "Emma Swan is it really you?"

"Ya Rubes, it's me," Emma says with a chuckle. She is engulfed in a huge hug for the second time in as many minutes. This one nearly causes her lungs to collapse. She hasn't let go of Regina's hand and as Ruby pulls away she notices. Her eyes go so wide Emma thinks they may fall straight out of her head.

"Oh my god we have so much to catch up on," she says as she grabs the two women and brings them towards a table.

"Yes, we do Rubes, but we can't stay long. How about a double date soon and we can fill you in?" Regina suggests.

"A double date? As in you two are back together? As in you are seeing each other again? There are just too many questions right now," Ruby says in amazement. Emma laughs and places a hand over Ruby's.

"Yes Rubes. We are together," Emma says as she sends a beaming smile to Regina.

"Ok, I will take that much for now, but I have some many questions. How about you come over for dinner because I need to talk, and I am pretty sure that any restaurant will kick me out when I hear this story," Ruby exclaims. She stands up and signals at a waitress to come over to take an order.

"Its so good to see you Emma," Ruby says as she heads back to work. Graham wanders off after her laughing to himself at the exchange between his wife and her oldest friends.

"I thought she would be upset with me," Emma says.

"Why?" Regina questions.

"Ruby was my best friend and I just took off. No explanation no nothing. I disappeared on her," Emma says.

"I explained what I knew at the time. About me thinking you had cheated and that you had left. I guess maybe she understood. She is a great person. We became closer after you left. Not as close as I know wish as I could've relied on her more than Mal, but it is what it is now," Regina explains. Emma squeezes her hand and picks up her menu.

"We better eat as Mom will be here soon and I need to explain everything I guess," Emma says. They eat and start walking back to the house. As they are passing the city offices giggling at something Emma had said, Regina hears her name being called. She turns to see Mal walking towards them. Emma stiffens immediately. Regina places her arm around Emma on the small of her back and begins rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Mal hi," Regina says, "were you in the office today?"

"Yes, I was tidying up the mess you made of cancelling all those appointments I had made for you on Thursday and Friday," Mal said her eyes were jumping between glaring at Emma and Regina's hand being around Emma and Regina's face.

"Oh, it wasn't that much of a mess," Regina responds. She must break the news that she is no longer running for the senate seat, but she is pretty sure now is not the time to do that judging by the veins popping on Mal's forehead.

"If you say so. Swan what brings you to town? Forget to tell us of some mould or something that was in the wall there or had you more finger painting to show us?" Mal says with disgust. This is probably the first time that Mal has spoken to Emma like that with Regina present. Regina sees the hate in her eyes for Emma. What she had always thought was just a difference between two people she now sees the raw hatred in Mal's eyes. How had she been so blind? Regina is about to speak up when Emma gets there before her.

"I came to see Regina," she says as she wraps her arm around Regina. Regina is beaming with pride. She didn't think Emma would respond like this when she saw Mal. The talks of her not being alone in this must have gotten through to her. Mal stares at her turning her head slightly sideways as if passing a silent message of "Oh have you now."

"I wasn't aware you wee back together. Regina is this wise given that she cheated on you before. Not good in an election to have a lying cheat by your side," Mal spits out. Emma scoffs.

"I didn't cheat on her Mal. And I really don't think that what goes on between Regina and I is any of your business," Emma responds while also stepping forward. Its like a dam broke inside of her when Mal started speaking. She had the love of her life back. A second chance and she would rather die than walk away without fighting for her again.

"Mal, I will speak to you in the morning. Emma and I have plans," Regina says as she pulls Emma back. The last thing they need is Emma hitting Mal or something that Mal can use against them. She was so proud of the way Emma spoke, but it was now time to get out of there and get Emma home. The wheels had been set in motion now. It was time to see where all the chips fell. Mal is left their astounded with her jaw hanging open. Regina doesn't dismiss her like this. It's having that slimy Swan back again. The goody two shoes that everyone thinks can't do anything wrong. Well it was time to hit her where it hurt. She storms back inside the office. Game on Swan she thinks as she slams the door behind her and screams into the empty office.

Regina gets Emma back to the house. When they get in the door Emma is just standing there in a bit of a daze. Regina walks right up to her and gives her a chaste kiss. Emma looks into Regina's eyes and Regina sees a fire burning there. The only other time she had saw that when they were going through the trial with Robin. Emma looked like she wanted to rip him limb from limb if she got her hands on him. Cora comes out from the sitting room and looks at the situation before her.

"I take it you saw Mal?" Cora questions.

"Yes mother," Regina answers as she stays looking at Emma.

"Emma dear are you ok?" Cora questions.

"Not yet but I will be," she says with a fiery determination.

"That's what I like to hear. Your mother is waiting for you in here. Henry took Evie out to see the horses and then they will go for ice cream," Cora says.

"Thanks Cora," Emma says as she moves into the living room to her mother.

"Hey mom," she greets as she goes to hug her mom.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ok? You seem tense," Ingrid says.

"Ya mom," she says with a small smile "I'm ok but I have to talk to you about something."

"Oh no," Ingrid says "Did Regina get you pregnant? What have I told you girls about safe sex?" Ingrid says with a grin trying to break the tension in Emma.

Emma laughs, and Regina moves from the door to sit beside Emma and Cora sits beside Ingrid.

"Ok you guys are scaring me now," Ingrid says, "Emma honey, what is going on?"

"I need to tell you why I ran from Regina those years ago. Someone sent Regina pictures of me kissing someone else. The photos were doctored. After I left Regina's apartment Mal came to find me. She told me she had found your Ex's name and that she would send him your address if I didn't leave time. So, I panicked and ran. I was so afraid that he would come and hurt you, so I ran. It turns out that Mal is in love with Regina and that she was trying to get me out of the way, so she could have her. When Regina came to the homework club last week Mal threatened me to stay away or else, she would send the information. I was going to stay away but it was so good to see Regina that all those feelings came bursting back out from where I had boxed them away. Regina was there in front of me something that I thought would never happen again. So, when I met Regina that not for our "it's not a date date" I told her everything. Then we came here and told Cora," Emma says all the time looking at her mother. Her mother doesn't know what to say. She is silent.

"That absolute little conniving bitch," Ingrid says. Emma laughs because her mother never curses.

"I can't believe she did that to you Emma. You should've told me. We could've done something," Ingrid states.

"I know mom. I know. It's the biggest mistake of my life. I can't change it, but I can fight for this second chance I have been given, but I don't want to put you and Evie in any danger. We have a plan that we want to run by you. Cora suggested that we let Mal see us together and that then she will send Him to the house but that we have cops waiting there. He is not supposed to go anywhere near you so if they catch him, he is straight back inside. The plan is that you and I will go back to Allensville and Evie will stay here with Cora and Henry and we just wait it out until she sends him looking. It's probably dangerous but I think she may send him after we saw her today. We hope that if she does that, he will give her up. If not, we will have to find another way to get her," Emma says.

Ingrid is again silent. Letting all the information sink in. She looks at the three other women in the room.

"Why can't I just go kick the shit out of her," Ingrid asks. Again, Emma laughs and Regina smiles.

"Because we want her out of our lives. Something that is going to stop her permanently so that we don't have to keep looking over our shoulders the rest of our lives. She has already taken enough from Emma and I," Regina says honestly. She takes Emma's hand and squeezes it.

"For now, Mom we want you to go to the Spa with Cora for a few days. We just ran into Mal there. She is pretty pissed. We pretend like I hadn't told Regina the truth and just that we were back together. Regina is going to go to work tomorrow and tell her that she is no longer running for the senate. If that doesn't set her off to send him after you, I don't know what will," Emma says honestly "but Mom I want you to know if you are not happy with this. If you are afraid or concerned, then I won't do it.

"Emma sweetie, Regina is right. She has taken too much from you. I wished you told me at the time because I wouldn't have let you run away. But you sacrificed yourself to save me so now its my turn. I trust this plan. We can get her. If not, I am going to go and whoop that bitch's ass," Ingrid says as she smiles and wipes the tears that have started falling down Emma's face.

"So, I get to go the spa?" she grins looking at Cora. Everyone laughs. Ingrid squeezes Emma's hand and mouths I love you to her. Emma does the same back as she prepares to fight for all that she holds dear.

Meanwhile back at the city offices Mal hangs up the phone with an evil smirk.

"I warned you not to play with me Swan. Regina will be mine. She can't see me right now because you are in the way, but she was starting to fall for me. Now I will take your life apart bit by bit," Mal drawls to an empty room as she looks at the picture of Regina she has stashed in her drawer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 17**

Cora and Ingrid were all set to head off to the spa for a couple of days. Henry had come back with Evie giving Ingrid a chance to say goodbye. Evie while she was going to miss her mother was secretly excited as she was going to get to spend time with her new best friend Gina. Also, she loved spending time with Henry. He was so good with her. The two ladies were on the way out to the car. Ingrid pulls Emma aside.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you. You are a wonderful person Emma. I am so proud of who you have become. You put everyone else before yourself but right now you need to put yourself first and fight for that wonderful woman over there," Ingrid says nodding towards where Regina was standing with Evie on her hip.

"You deserve to be happy like I was. My happy was having you and now Evie. Your happy has always been her. You don't get second chances in this life Emma. Take this one and trust in this strange family unit we have around us here and trust the police in Allensville and here that this will all work out. I want you to keep me in the loop from now on," she finishes as she bends Emma's head to kiss her forehead. Emma hugs her and steps back beside Regina.

"Oh, ad Evie," Ingrid adds while looking sternly at her four-year-old daughter who was happily perches on Regina's hip "I am leaving the ice cream monitor here and I will see on my phone how much you haven't eaten while I am gone."

Evie's eyebrows raise into her hair and she gulps. Emma and Regina laugh. They wave them off and head inside. Evie gets down and heads off after Henry to the study where he has drawing paper. Evie sits herself at the small coffee table that is in there drawing while Henry places himself in the arm chair with a book.

"Ok babe, how about dinner?" Emma says.

"Did you learn to cook while you were gone?" Regina questions.

"You have no idea what I am capable of," Emma smirks back to her. They head to the kitchen and Emma begins to prepare dinner. Regina tries to help which results in Emma catching her and lifting her and placing her on a stool at the counter. Regina is giggling and laughing at her antics. Emma goes back to making her speciality dish chicken piccata. Regina is impressed, and she does find it hot watching Emma cook. Emma wasn't a bad cook really, she just tended to get distracted and burn something easily. She watched Emma work diligently to make sure everything was perfect. As she watched her a thought came to her mind.

"Emma, you told me about how you ended up in Allensville after that date. May I ask has there been anyone since me and you?" Regina questions while picking at her fingers. She is not sure if she is entitled to ask that question. She knows Emma asked her. But she doesn't know if she's allowed, she's the one that thought Emma cheated on her. The most noble and dedicated person she knows, and she believed those stupid photos. That had been the worst mistake of her life. Emma looks at Regina. She sees that she isn't comfortable with what she asked. She moves over to right in front of Regina. She lifts Regina's chin to get her to look up at her.

"I won't lie. There were some dates that was all. I had a big problem you see," Emma says as she takes Regina's hand and places it on her chest over her own heart.

"When I left, I left this after me, so I was never able to give it to anyone else," Emma finishes.

She leans in and places her lips on Regina's. Its slow and yet passionate. It's the years that they missed. The times they cried for one another. It was the missed birthday's and the lost anniversaries. It was all the I love you they didn't get to say. It was the sorry that they didn't give and the thank you for not giving up on me. It was the I am home.

"Wow," Regina whispers as she pulls back.

"You can say that again," Emma says as she steps to the other side of the counter to finish preparing dinner. Regina is glad because she now knows Emma is hers always and entirely. No one has ever pulled moans from Emma like she has. No one has seen Emma at her most intimate. It makes Regina fall for her all over again. Regina stands and begins to set the table for dinner. Every time she passes Emma, she leaves a hand on her somewhere or gives her a little peck. It's these small moments she missed the most during their five years apart. She knows she can't get them back that is not the point. The point is now that she has Emma back, she is never letting her go again. She wouldn't survive that.

"I will go and get the two for dinner," Regina says as she pecks Emma on the cheek, while Emma serves out the dinner. Evie and Henry come in a few moments later happily chatting about a story book Henry had been reading to Evie. They have a lovely meal together and when they are done, they head to the lounge room to watch a movie before Evie needs to go to bed. As they are watching the movie, Evie is on the floor and Henry in his arm chair. Regina and Emma are curled up together on the couch. Emma can't help but feel the domestic bliss in it all. If Mal hadn't got in the way this could be here life now. Evie could be their own child. She had been about to propose that night. Couldn't wait to marry Regina and have more adventures with her. She sighs contentedly though as she maybe appreciates this more now as she had lost it and thought she would never have it back. There are now small snores coming from the floor. Evie has dropped off to sleep. Emma pauses the movie as she goes to get Evie. She gently picks her up and moves to bring her upstairs. Regina momentarily stops her and places a kiss on Evie's temple wishing her a good night. Henry watches the moment form his chair also thinking of how this could be real had they not gone through this Mal mess. He is now very angry with Mal. He gets up from his chair and wishes Regina a goodnight and takes himself off to bed as well. He hopes tomorrow will bring news that this whole mess is nearly at an end and his daughter and the love of her life can finally start living the life they were meant too.

Regina sits in the lounge room waiting for Emma to return. The events of the evening playing on her mind too. She goes to find her phone in her coat pocket to see many messages and missed calls from Mal. She doesn't even bother listening to them. She opens the text app and can't help but read a few of what Mal has sent.

Mal: _Do you really think it is wise to get back with her? She did cheat on you. You know what they say once a cheater always a cheater._

Regina scoffs and deletes it.

Mal: _Fine it's your life your decision but I feel for the campaign we need to get out in front of this. Say that you are a forgiving person and that's why you took her back. We can really feed off how forgiving you are, even though she doesn't deserve it._

Mal: _Listen Regina I am doing these things to help your campaign the least you could do is get off Swan for a few minutes and answer me!_

Mal: _Regina sorry about that last message. You know I really care for you and I saw first hand what a mess she made of you before and I guess I care too much about you to stand by and watch you put yourself through all of that again._

Mal: _Regina you are being ridiculous now. It's your campaign. Do you think I give a crap if you are willing to through it all away for her! All the last few years of work. Building your portfolio of things. Getting your name out there. Making sure people knew what you stood for only for you to throw it all away at the most crucial time on an orphan that no one really wanted!_

Mal: _Again, sorry about that last message. I have had a couple of drinks to calm my nerves. I didn't mean it all. I just care about you and I don't want her filling you head with the wrong things right now when we need to be touring and getting you to meet the voters and putting forth your amazing policies._

Wow Regina thinks as she reads through them all. She really is losing her cool over all of this. How in hell did she not see this? How did she not know? It was crazy to here now when she sees how Mal has been acting.

Regina: _My office 10am tomorrow_

Regina barely has the phone left out of her hand when there is a response from Mal.

Mal: _Great. Can't wait to see you and get all this back on track._

Again, Regina is left astounded by how far off the rails Mal is on this whole thing. Regina then hears Emma's phone ringing from where it was charging in the kitchen. She goes to look at it and it is Ingrid. She decides to answer it in case there is something wrong.

"Hello Ingrid," Regina says upon answering "Emma is just putting Evie to bed. Is everything ok?"

She hears Ingrid sniffle a bit on the phone.

"Ingrid is everything ok?" Regina asks now worried as it sounds like she is crying. Just then Emma comes up behind her. Regina hands her the phone covering the mouth piece.

"It's your mom, sounds like she is crying but she hasn't said anything," Regina says.

"Mom, mom, are you ok?" she says but all she hears is the sniffling too. Regina is beside her ready to phone the police and send them to the spa immediately. Then Emma hears someone take the phone.

"Emma darling, it's me Cora," Cora says.

"Cora, what's going on? Do you guys need help?" Emma asks with a million thoughts going through her head.

"We are fine sweetheart. Everything is ok. Your mom just got off the phone with a Sheriff David Nolan in Allensville. Seems they caught Leo in your Mom's house this evening. He resisted arrested pretty hard and he had a weapon, so they had no choice but to shoot him. Seems he died a short time ago at the hospital. Your mother was ringing to tell you, but she is upset now. I will try and calm her and get her to ring you in the morning when we know a bit more," Cora says.

"Ok Cora, I will talk to you tomorrow. Tell mom I love her," Emma says as she hangs up.

Emma turns to Regina.

"They got him. He was in Mom's house. They shot him. He is dead," Emma says in disbelief. I guess she thought in some part of her that Mal was bluffing all this time and that she would never do it. But she did! Oh my god what a psycho Emma thinks.

"Wow," Is all Regina can manage.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **Chapter 18**

Emma takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her hair. She doesn't know what to feel. She is relieved, but a man has died. He was a terrible person. He had nearly killed Ingrid, but she was feeling guilty about the fact that it didn't bother her that he was dead.

"I don't know how to feel," Emma says looking at Regina.

"That's ok. You don't have to feel anything. He was a bad person. He did terrible things and it seems he wanted to harm her again showing up to the house armed. If she was there, he would've hurt her," Regina tries to comfort her. Emma doesn't know what to do. What happens now? They thought that if they caught him, he would give up Mal. Now he was dead how were they going to get her. Would Mal send someone else after Ingrid? They needed to get Mal another way. She needed to protect her mother. Her mind was going a mile a minute. What the hell was she going to do? She needed Mal gone out of her life. Away from her and Regina and their family. God, she hadn't done anything to Mal. Why was she going after her like this? All she had done is fall in love with her best friend. She now had to get Mal to admit what she had done so that they could get her arrested.

"We need to get Mal to admit it all," Emma says.

"I am going to have to go and talk to her one on one and get her to admit what she did," Emma continues.

"I know sweetie, but you can't do anything tonight. You need to get some sleep and then we can work on it tomorrow. I actually think you and I should head to the spa to regroup tomorrow then come back with a new plan," Regina suggests.

"Maybe," Emma is thinking it is not a bad idea.

"What about Evie?" Emma asks.

"We can take her and Daddy. There is a hotel right beside it the Spa. We can stay at the hotel and meet Mom and Ingrid. We can talk things out. See what we can do. I really think we just need to regroup right now," Regina says taking Emma's hands in hers and rubbing her thumbs on the back.

"I am just so tired," Emma whispers "I feel drained."

"I know baby. Let's get some rest and we can see what you decide to do in the morning?" Regina suggests.

They climb the stairs after making sure that the house was all locked up. They get dressed for bed and when they are lying in the dark beside one another Emma turns to Regina.

"Ti Amo," Emma says as she kisses Regina. Regina smiles into the kiss. She loves when Emma speaks Italian to her. She had been teaching her more before Emma had left.

"I love you too," Regina says.

They cuddle in to one another and despite the turmoil going on in Emma's head she manages to drift to sleep.

The next morning Emma wakes to Evie jumping on the bed. Emma tries to catch the bubbly four-year-old, but she is fast moving. She jumps down off the bed and runs to the bedroom door.

"Nah nah nah nah you can't catch me." Evie exclaims. Emma jumps out of the bed and chased down the four-year-old. She came flying into the kitchen to find Regina making breakfast and Henry at the table drinking coffee.

"Come her squirt," Emma says as she is still in chase of her. Regina is laughing at their antics. She loves that they have this relationship. She sent Evie to wake Emma and told her to jump on her she was hoping that this would stop Emma thinking about everything that is going on around them immediately when she woke up. So far it was working. Emma was chasing Evie around the place. When Emma got up with her, she tickled her until Evie proclaimed that she was going to wet herself if Emmy didn't stop.

"Ok you two breakfast is ready," Regina declared bringing the chasing and tickling to a halt.

"Thanks babe," Emma says as she settles Evie at the table and helps Regina bring down the bacon and eggs to the table and gives her a kiss.

"Thank you darling," says Henry who had put his paper down and had been watching Emma chase Evie around the place. When breakfast was finished Emma sent Evie upstairs to play for a few minutes, so they could tell Henry what had happened after he had gone to bed. After telling Henry that Leo was dead and that they were planning on heading to the hotel to regroup. Henry agreed that it was a good idea to get away and take a break. He headed upstairs himself to pack his bag and get dressed.

"Emma, I am going to go meet Mal at 10am like I promised. I am going to tell her that I am not running for the senate anymore," Regina says as they tidy up the kitchen.

"No not without me are you going down there," Emma says turning to look at Regina.

"No. If she sees you it may enflame things further and I don't want anything silly happen while we are down there. I will be 30 minutes tops. We can leave as soon as I am back ok," Regina says as she moves to Emma and places her hands-on Emma's chest. She looks into her eyes pleading with Emma to agree.

"Regina, I don't like this. I don't want you anywhere near her anymore. I don't like this at all," Emma says. Regina kisses her. It's deep and soothing. When they break away Emma is breathless. As always when she kisses Regina.

"I will be fine. I need to tell her this. She is setting up appointments with people and I need to stop her as it is not far to all these people who think I will meet up with them and help them in the future. I will be 30 minutes and when we get back, we can head to the hotel. We can get a couple's massage and relax. Ok?" Regina states not backing down. She has no intention of getting into things with Mal she just wants to get out of the senate race. She has more important things now with the charities and hopefully if her and Emma get back on track a family that she has always wanted.

"Ok," Emma agrees before pulling Regina in for another kiss. It's passionate yet soft. It's such an Emma kiss Regina thinks. Strong but with the right amount of softness.

"I love you with all that I am Regina Mills," Emma says honestly.

Regina heads upstairs to get dressed while Emma finishes the dishes. Henry enters the room just after finishing a phone call.

"Emma I can finish these off you can go and get yourself and Evie ready," he says with a kind smile.

"Thanks Henry," Emma says as she lays a hand on his shoulder and leaves.

"Emma," he calls, and she turns to face the man that has been the best male role model in her life.

"Thank you for taking care of her," he says with a gentle smile.

Emma nods and smiles and heads up the stairs to find Evie. She meets Regina on her way out and she is in one of her hot Mayor outfits as Emma calls them. She is in a dark grey suit with a red shirt underneath it. Her make up is impeccable. She has incredible red shoes on that Emma doesn't know how she walks in them, but she is glad she does walk in them because they are as sexy as hell. Emma's mouth is open watching Regina strut (because that's what she does most of the time) across the landing towards her. Regina is smirking when she sees the look on Emma's face.

"MMM," Emma hums as Regina comes closer. There is a hunger in Emma's eyes. Her pupils are wide, and she is enjoying every second of this walk across the landing. Regina gets as far as her and immediately pulls Emma close, she is about to land her luscious red lips onto Emma's when she whispers, "Don't look at me like that unless you intend to do something about it!" Emma is speechless and is cursing herself for waiting. Regina grins and walks past Emma. She throws back over her shoulder that she would be back in 30 minutes and heads out the door. She heads to the office to get this meeting with Mal over with. When she arrives as she expected Mal is there already. Regina swallows the bile in her throat. She needs to say only what she came her to say and then leave. She sends her secretary home fore the day as this may escalate. She takes a deep breath and enters her office.

"Good morning Mal," she says keeping her tone all business.

"Well it is about time you showed up. We can't afford you doing this Regina. It's crunch time you know," Mal says

"Mal can we please sit down. I need to speak with you for a moment," Regina says again making sure her tone is business like.

Mal turns to her and looks at her for the first time. Mal thinks she looks wonderful and she can't wait to have her.

"Our numbers are looking good," Mal says referring to the charts she has been looking at.

"Mal, I need you to sit. Now please," Regina states.

Mal turns to look at her again and moves to the chair indicated to her.

"Make it quick we have a lot to make up for since you decided to go missing with Swan for a few says. That is something that we need to discuss too," Mal sneers slightly.

"Emma and I are none of your concern," Regina sternly speaks as she takes her seat. Mal is taken aback. Regina doesn't speak to her like this.

"I just wanted to talk to you this morning to tell you that I am pulling out of the senate race," Regina states holding Mal's stare. She wont back down from this woman. Mal is speechless. She must have heard Regina wrong.

"Excuse me?" Mal spits out.

"I am removing myself from the senate race. An opportunity has presented itself to me for a more hands on local charity job that I am far more interested in right now," Regina states.

"I can't believe this! Regina you can't be serious. All our work. This is what we dreamed of!" Mal exclaims, her voice raising now.

"No Mal, it was your dream. Yes, I wanted to help people and I liked some of what you said. This other job is just far more appealing to me. It's more what I wanted to do," Regina states. She is still focusing on Mal's eyes making sure that she isn't showing Mal any weakness to let Mal think that she is doubting herself because she isn't. this is what she wants. When her father had suggested to her, she couldn't have been happier. It was what she wanted. She was proud of where she came from in Storybrooke and very much wanted to make a difference here locally. If she went to the senate, yes, she could probably do things for the town, but it would be on a much more indirect way. This way with her father and his charity she can help people her in Storybrooke and hopefully get re-elected as Mayor and put other idea's she had into play here. Her talk with her father had made her realise how much work she could do here. She thought being Mayor she had reached as far as she could here, but he pointed out that all these ideas she had could further the town here. She wanted to make Storybrooke stronger and she intended to now use her skills to do that instead of going to work for the state of Maine. Did Emma being back in her life now lead into the decision? Yes, she couldn't deny it. If she was in the senate, she would be away a lot and her and Emma had missed enough time.

"it's because of Swan isn't it?" Mal spits "she has gotten into your head, hasn't she?"

"Mal, I just told you Emma and I are none of your business. I made this decision. I am perfectly capable of thinking for myself," Regina retorts.

"Now if you have quite finished, I need to leave. I am having a personal day today," Regina says.

"I won't let you do this," Mal states "you are throwing everything away for her? What has she got on you Regina that is forcing you to be in a relationship with her? What has that orphan got? For god sake her parents knew after a few hours she was worthless and threw her away what the hell do you see there?" Mal rages.

"Get out of this office now. You may not like my decision, but it is mine and it is made. I released a statement this morning to the press I am done. I know you are upset and that you put a lot of work into this but its over. Keep talking and I will terminate your employment entirely," Regina is angry now, but she is holding her composure. She doesn't need to let Mal know that she knows what is going on. They need to catch her not let her escape.

Mal gets up and knocks the chair over. She storms out of the office slamming the door behind her. If things weren't bad enough that the idiot Leo got himself killed last night and the orphan's mother wasn't even at home, she was running out of cards to play. She couldn't let Swan win! This just wouldn't do! She needed a plan. Before Regina's resignation from the race did too much damage and they couldn't get back in.

Regina slumps to the chair relieved. She is overwhelmed with everything, but she needs to hold it together for Emma. She needs to be strong for Emma. She rings Emma.

"Babe please tell me you are ok?" Emma immediately questions.

"I am fine darling. She's upset but she didn't do anything to me. She has left now probably to scheme something else but to be honest Emma I don't see what else she has left to do without actually doing something herself," Regina replies.

"I know but we don't know what she could come up with. I thought she would never really send Leo after my mom, but she did it," Emma says, "can you just come home now so we can get going?"

"Home huh?" Regina says liking that the word had come from Emma's lips.

"Uh ya, you know what I meant?" Emma stutters nervous that she had said the wrong thing.

"I like the way that sounds coming out of you," Regina smiles down the phone "we have much to talk about when this is done mi amora."

"I would like that a lot," Emma says "now can you get your sexy mayor ass back here. I believe you said something about a massage."

"On my way darling. I need to stop by my place to pick up some more clothes. I have nothing really left at mother's and I think we should all stick together until this is over," Regina says.

"Ok babe. See you soon. Love you," Emma says.

"Love you too," Regina replies. She tidies up the office a bit. Placing the charts Mal had in the trash so that if Mal came back she would know the Regina was serious. She heads to the car to go to her apartment to get some more clothes. She heads up the stairs and unlocks the door. She loves this place. It was her first home. She thinks what could've been with Emma if she had managed to ask her to move in that night. They would probably be married. Maybe not even living here anymore. Emma would be teaching at the school. They had a whole life that was torn apart by Mal and for what. For something that was never going to happen. Regina never saw Mal as anything more than a friend. Maybe she should've seen more. The only time Mal had ever tried anything was about 6 months after Emma had gone. They were out at a local bar and Mal had a lot to drink. She had been bashing Emma for about 15 minutes despite Regina telling her to stop and that she was ready to leave when Mal leaned in to kiss her Regina immediately pulled back. She told Mal it was never going to happen that she didn't feel that way for her and she left. Mal got arrested that night for drunk and disorderly. Regina had felt guilty that she hadn't got Mal to go home but she doesn't feel that anymore not after she found out everything that Mal had done to Emma. Her sweet Emma. She was musing away to herself and packing a bag when there was a knock at the door. She opens it to find Mal there.

"Mal I thought I told you to go and get your head straight," Regina says. She is surprised that she is here. She wonders did Mal follow her or did she just chance her luck that Regina was here?

"I came to apologise and offer a peace offering," Mal says as she hands Regina a coffee from Ruby's.

"Come in but I can't stay long I have somewhere to be," Regina says.

"Thank you," Mal says as she ducks into the apartment.

Regina stands at the kitchen counter and Mal sits at the table.

"Will you not even sit down with me?" Mal asks.

"No as I said I have to be somewhere," Regina says as she takes a drink from the coffee.

"Look Regina, I guess I am so shocked. Before we went to that stupid homework club all was good and now you are bowing out. I just don't get it," Mal says.

"How many times have I got to tell you that it has nothing to do with Emma. It was never what I truly wanted. I sat and spoke with my father if you must know," Regina says through gritted teeth.

Always protecting the Swan Mal thinks to herself. Won't be long now and she will be mine.

"I highly doubt Henry told you to pull out of a senate race. He would have been proud to have a senator for a daughter as would Cora I am sure," Mal states.

"You have no idea what my parents want for me. And you said you wanted to apologies so far, I am not hearing one you are just continuing the fight," Regina spits.

How dare Mal think she knows her parents. Both her parents can't stand Mal especially Cora. Regina takes another larger gulp of coffee she needs to get this finished and get Mal out of here before she says something stupid and let's Mal know they are on to her.

"Ok. I am sorry for my reaction but surely you can understand. I have worked exceptionally hard on this and you are just throwing it all away for what?" Mal says with a bit more control of herself.

Regina takes another drink to compose herself to say the same sentence she has said to Mal multiple times already.

"This new opportunity is more appealing to me. Why can't you see that? This is what I want. I want to work for the people of…. Story…. Storybrooke," Regina stumbles over her words. Her vision is fuzzy. What the hell is going on? Oh no the coffee she thinks as darkness catches her and she falls to the ground.

"Told you that you should have sat with me," Mal says, "When are you going to learn that I know what is best for you Regina Mills! It's lucky I love you to take such good care of you."

Mal moves to pick Regina up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

 **Trigger warning - attempted sexual assault in this chapter**

 **Chapter 19**

Emma was pacing. She was worried, and she was pacing. Henry had been trying to get her to relax but Emma could tell he wasn't too happy either. She rings Regina's phone again, but as before it goes to her voice mail.

"Henry, I know you said to give her time, but I have had enough. Five missed phone calls are four too many. I am heading over to the offices to look for her and then her apartment," Emma says, "can you please look after Evie for me while I am looking for Regina."

"Of course, Emma but she will be fine. Probably got carried away with work emails," Henry tries to calm Emma down.

"Hey, squirt I am going to go find Regina and then we can get out of here," Emma says to Evie while placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

Emma nods at Henry as she goes passed him. Please let her be ok she begs in her mind. I can't lose her again. Emma heads to her car and decides the office will be her first stop as that is where she last spoke to Regina. She hopes she finds her there as Henry said caught up in Mayoral duties. She drives the 10-minute drive in 7 (ok maybe 6) and pulls up outside the city buildings. She moves quickly inside taking note to see if anything is out of place or looks off. So far so good as she rounds the corner to the corridor that Regina's office is on. She sees no sign of the receptionist, so she goes to the door of the office and knocks. Please please she silent begs whoever is listening to let her open this door and see Regina sitting behind her desk.

"Regina," she calls out as she moves into the office. No sign of her and her heart begins to sink. She knows something is not right she feels it. She has a look around, but everything is perfect. She is looking around Regina's desk in case there is something out of place. She looks at the pictures there and she smiles at one. It was their prom photo. From it's position it seems it has been there for a while and not just placed back there as part of their reconciliation. It was a wonderful night. They look so happy. She needs to find Regina now. She moves to get to her car and head to Regina's apartment.

Regina can hear music. She doesn't remember putting on music. She feels like she is moving. Did I go home? Am I in the car on the way to the hotel with Emma? Then she remembers Mal! She jerks her head up. She tries to move to realise she is tied to the chair that she is seated on. She has a gag on her mouth and she can't move her feet either as they are tied too.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty. I thought you would never wake up," Mal whispers from just behind her. Regina flinches at how close Mal is to her. Mal is pulling the chair she is on towards the bedroom. She mumbles trying to talk to Mal. She is screaming. Mal comes closer to her face.

"Now, now sweetheart let's not pretend you don't want this," Mal smirks into Regina's face. Regina swings her head back and forwards connecting with Mal's nose.

"You stupid bitch," Mal yells. Her nose is bleeding heavily, and she storms off to the kitchen to fix it. Regina is left in the front hall near the front door. She starts trying to scoot her chair towards the door. However, Mal returns.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mal says, "I am nowhere done with you." Mal storms towards Regina and again begins to pull the chair towards the bedroom. Regina struggles hard trying to get herself free, but she is tied very tightly. She keeps struggling, however. She doesn't know what Mal has planned but she doesn't like that Mal is dragging her towards the bedroom.

"Why did you have to bring Swan back Regina? Why couldn't you leave well and good alone? You are a better person without her don't you not know that? You were so much more attentive to me without her around. We were growing closer. How could you not feel it? But no, she always must get in the way. Even when we were younger. The night at the drive in I was supposed to save you. I was supposed to rescue you but no! Hero Swan to the rescue. I suppose she did stop Robin. I was supposed to take you home from the bathroom, but I lost you. Of course, she would come rushing in. That's when you were supposed to see how good I was for you," Mal states. Regina has managed to wriggle the gag out of her mouth.

"What are you saying Mal?" Regina says. Mal looks at her and gives a devious smile. There is blood still in her teeth from the the bloody noes. She looks like a crazed villain out of an action movie.

"The night at the drive in when we were sixteen. When Robin almost raped you? Well I drugged you that night. I was supposed to take you home. Robin gave it to me. Asked me to slip it in your drink. I agreed because I was so angry at what Emma had said to you. So, I figured if I could save you from Robin then you would fall in love with me," Mal says with a sneer, "But not fucking Swan came in and had to be the hero as usual. She couldn't just stay where she was and let me handle it." Regina is about to be sick. Someone she considered a good friend had put her in that much danger. Someone she had confided in about things. Someone she trusted and cared about to a certain extent. She is reeling from this news.

"Pretty smart huh," Mal says with a chuff.

"SMART?" Regina yells "ARE YOU CRAZY? HE COULD'VE REALLY HURT ME?"

"I would've saved you sweetheart," Mal replies reaching out and rubbing Regina's cheek. Regina pulls her face away in disgust. Mal doesn't like that.

"What Regina? What do I have to do for you to get you to love me?" Mal says with disgust.

"It's not like that. You can't choose who you love," Regina says. Mal looks at her with despair.

"No but I was better than her. I am more than her," Mal says with pure venom. Mal stands and moves behind Regina.

"I will prove it to you too," Mal whispers into Regina's ear. Regina tries to connect her head with Mal's again. Mal slaps her in the back of the head and leaves the room. Regina starts trying to get free again.

Emma drives to Regina's apartment. She sees Regina's car there and relaxes a bit, but she is worried to as what is the reason Regina didn't answer the phone. She heads over to the car and looks inside to see if Regina's phone is left there. No sign of the phone or anything out of the ordinary and she heads up to Regina's apartment. Henry had given her his key, so she could get in in case she needed to. She moves through the lobby and towards the elevators. She presses the button and waits patiently. She has an ache of worry in her stomach. The lift arrives, and she presses number four. This must be like the slowest elevator in the world as it trundles up the building.

Mal is back in the room. She now has Regina's large kitchen knife with her.

"I am going to untie you Regina. If you try anything, we are going to have a problem," Mal says indicating the knife. She unties Regina slowly keeping an eye on her. When she is done, she pulls her from the chair and moves her towards the bed.

"Now I will show you that I am better then Swan," Mal says as she ties Regina to the bed.

"Mal, please. This isn't the way. This isn't going to win me over. I am sorry that I don't have those feelings for you. I am sure there is someone out there who is perfect for you," Regina is pleading she is trying to buy herself some time. She knows Emma will be looking for her as she is now 45 minutes late in getting back to the house. Emma is going to be suspicious. She just hopes she gets here in time.

"No one is more perfect than you," Mal whispers as she begins to undo her own shirt. Her eyes are blown with pure lust. Regina is terrified. Tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"Mal this isn't the way you want this to start," Regina pleads again, "please Mal. Don't do this." Regina is struggling to breaks free of the bed.

THUMP, Mal falls to the ground and Emma is standing there with the baseball bat Regina keeps in the hall closet.

"Regina baby, are you ok?" Emma says scurrying over Mal's unconscious body and beginning to untie Regina. Regina is sobbing.

"Oh my god Emma. I thought she was going to rape me," Regina is crying into Emma's chest. She is holding on to her for dear life. Like is she lets go that she will be tied to the bed with Mal advancing on her again.

"It's ok baby, I got you. I am here. You're safe now," Emma says. Regina is trembling, so Emma moves to the other side of the bed to the closet to get another blanket to wrap around Regina.

"I should've known that you would show up," Mal sneers as she begins to move to her feet. She is now pointing a gun at Emma.

"Always the hero huh Swan," Mal says with pure hatred.

"Listen Mal, no one needs to get hurt," Emma says.

"No but you need to get out of my life. You are always ruining everything," Mal says.

"Mal don't do this. If you hurt Emma you will go to prison, so you really won't get me then," Regina says trying to appease Mal.

Mal turns to look at Regina, her eyes glazed over.

"You think I am stupid Regina. If she lives you are always going to be in love with her. I don't stand a chance with her around," Mal sneers "this is the only way I am sure I am rid of her."

She pulls back the hammer and points it squarely at Emma.

"Mal please," Regina begs "If you hurt Emma, I will never forgive you."

"No deal Regina, she has got to go," Mal sneers turning her eyes towards Emma. She fires the gun.

"NNNOOOOO," Regina shouts as she jumps in front of Emma. Emma opens her eyes and looks down. She is still standing up. Then she sees Regina on the floor. Oh god no!

Emma jumps over the bed.

"Regina, baby please. Regina can you hear me?" Emma is crying heavily now.

"Mal what did you do?" she says as she tries to stem the flow of blood coming from the wound on Regina's stomach.

"Don't just stand there, Mal call the ambulance," Emma demands.

Mal shakes her head out of the stupor she had been in since the gun went off. She grabs the phone in the kitchen and walks back to the room.

"Hi yes I would like to report a shooting. I am at apartment 47 in the Storybrooke Plaza. Yes, Emma Swan has just shot Regina Mills. Everything is under control now I have the gun, but you need to get here quickly. Regina is seriously hurt," Mal says into the phone. Emma's eyes are on her now and she is shaking her head. Mal hangs up the phone. They hear sirens coming.

"Seriously Mal, Regina is lying here with her life in the balance and this is the shit you pull," Emma grit as she continues to keep pressure on the wound.

"Oh, shut up Swan, which part of I want you gone are you failing to understand!?" Mal says with an upturned lip. She points the gun at Emma again.

"If you shoot me Regina dies," Emma says, "I am holding the pressure on the wound if you kill me and I fall over she will loose too much blood before you get down here." Mal huffs.

"Doesn't matter anyways you are going to prison for shooting her now anyways," Mal says with a grin.

"Hello anyone there it's the police," someone shouts from the door.

"THIS WAY," Emma yells out.

"Shut up Swan," Mal sneers as she moves to the hall "this way officers. I have the culprit and the victim in here. Where is the ambulance, she needs urgent medical attention?"

"Madam, please lower the weapon to the floor. We will get the paramedics in here when the area is secure," the officer says as he has his own weapon raised and is moving towards Mal.

"Oh, for Christ sake I didn't even do anything," Mal says rolling her eyes and dropping the weapon. The officer moves into the bedroom and checks everything is clear. His partner kicks the weapon away from Mal. The officer radios to allow the paramedics through her then nods at his partner who then turns to Mal.

"Mal Drake you are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Regina Mills," the second officer says to Mal.

"Excuse me," Mal says "I didn't fucking do it, she did. Mal says pointing to Emma.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be proved for you", the officer continues as she puts handcuffs on Mal and begins moving Mal out of the apartment. Mal is yelling and cursing and struggling as the officers are trying to get her out of there.

"Please Gina baby, hold on. I love you so much mi amora," Emma says as she kisses Regina, "she's gone now baby you did it she can't hurt us anymore, so you must stay with me because we have a lot to catch up on and lot to live for. You're the only one I have ever loved so you can't go yet. I need you to stay please baby." Emma's tears are falling onto Regina as she talks to her. The paramedics rush in and take over. Emma moves into a position where she is lying on the floor near Regina's head but out of the way of the paramedics.

"Remember when we used to go up to the viewing rock on the edge of town when we were like 12. And you were telling me all about your future. That you wanted to have someone who would love you so much that you could feel it when they look at you. That's me Regina. You wanted the kids and the house. I want that too. As the years went by, I would think back to that time and start picturing my self in there with you. I was the one that looks at you like that. I am the one that looks at you like that. So, you must fight baby so that we can finish that picture. You're my world so hold on tight please don't let me go. I love you," Emma whispers into Regina's ear. Regina moans a bit.

"That's it baby. Keep fighting," Emma says.

"Ok we are ready to move her," the paramedic says as she looks at Emma. Emma nods and stands out of their way. The move her quickly to the ambulance and Emma climbs in along side her. The paramedic continues working on Regina. Emma keeps talking to Regina. Keeps telling her to fight and that she loves her. As the enter the grounds of the hospital Regina squeezes her hands and moans again.

"That's it baby. I am here Gina. I am here," Emma replies as she squeezes Regina's hand back.

They get Regina quickly out of the ambulance and rush her into the hospital.

"Female. 30 years old. Gun shot wound to the abdomen. Pressure stable and fluids administered on route," the paramedic rambles off to the waiting doctor.

"Ok, let's take her through. I am sorry miss I am going to have to ask you to wait here," he says addressing Emma who is still holding Regina's hand.

Emma looks at him in a bit of shock. Like she didn't realise where she was all she saw was Regina and her in that moment.

"Ya sure, sorry," she says as she kisses Regina's hand before letting it slip from her grasp.

Emma turns around looking. She is not entirely sure what the hell she is looking at or for. She is in a daze after everything that happened. Her phone begins to ring in her pocket. She takes it out and looks blankly at the screen. Mom is flashed up on the screen.

"Hi," she answers blankly.

"Emma thank god. Where the hell have you been? Henry said you left ages ago looking for Regina and he hadn't heard anything from you or her. So, help me Emma if you and Regina are having sex while the rest of us have been worried sick, I am going to kill you with my bare hands," Ingrid says.

"She shot her," Emma replies.

"What Emma? Who shot who? What are you talking about?" Ingrid says now panicking.

"Mal., She shot her. She was trying to save me. She jumped in front of me and then bang," Emma rambles again.

"Emma who got shot? where are you?" Ingrid says.

"Hospital. I am at the hospital," Emma replies.

"Oh my god. Emma what is going on?" Ingrid is trying to get some sense out of Emma.

"What if she dies mom? I won't cope with that. I have had to live five years without her how am I supposed to do that for the rest of my life? I barely coped for five years? Mom what am I going to do?" Emma is weeping now. Tears are streaming down her face. She has never felt so alone in her life than she has in this moment. The only person in this world that Emma ever felt completely natural with is lying in there somewhere fighting for her life and Emma has got to sit here and do nothing.

"Emma sweetie we are on our way ok. Henry is going to leave Evie with Graham and Ruby and he will be there with you soon," Ingrid says. Emma just nods as if Ingrid can see her. She pulls her knees to her chest on the chair and stares blankly out the window.

An announcement on the intercom asks for the crash team to the emergency room and Emma's world just falls apart.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi All sorry about no chapter yesterday but work was crazy. I am thinking maybe two to three more chapters before this is finished and maybe an epilogue. Hope you are all enjoying the story.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **Chapter 20**

Numb. That's all there is. Legs numb from sitting up in the chair with her knees to her chest. Heart numb at the thought of losing her. Head numb from thinking. Eyes numb from crying. She is lost in a gloomy haze. There is no colour right now. Everything is grey. She doesn't even hear the person approach.

"Emma dear," Henry says softly as he sits in the chair beside her. She turns and looks at him, but her brain is taking its time in registering what her eyes are seeing. She is still staring blankly at Henry. Then is clicks and she starts crying.

"Henry, I am so sorry," she bawls at him. He grabs her into his arms. He is whispering to her to comfort her.

"It should've been me. She was shooting at me," Emma says between gulps of breath.

"Shh Emma. It's ok. None of this is your fault. We have her. She will get punished for all of this," Henry says.

"But what does all that matter if I lose Regina," Emma says looking him in the eyes.

"I am sure the doctors are doing the very best that the can. She is a strong woman she can fight," Henry reassures.

"I don't even know what's going on?" Emma says.

"It's ok my dear. They will come to us when they have news. Let's let them concentrate on our girl instead of asking for answers right now," Henry says as he pulls Emma into his side and her head goes to his shoulder. He is heartbroken too but right now he needs to be strong for Emma. Emma is like a second daughter to him. He has known her practically her whole life. He has watched her grow and fall in love with his little girl. They sit there supporting one another for another hour. Then there are footsteps approaching. It's Ingrid and Cora. They rush over to where the two are sitting.

Ingrid sweeps Emma into a hug. Henry stands to comfort Cora.

"What's going on?" Cora asks.

"Regina got shot," Henry says.

"What do you mean she got shot?" Cora demands.

Emma is looking at Cora her heart breaking as she sees the normally composed Cora breaking slightly. Emma stands and moves towards her. She takes Cora into a hug and then to all their surprise except Emma, Cora begins to cry. There is just quiet in the room. A dead silence as Cora continues to cry. Emma just keeps hugging her.

"Excuse me," someone says behind them.

They turn to see a doctor standing at the door of the waiting room.

"I am Doctor Andrea. I have an update on the mayor for you," she says.

"First of all, let me say she is in recovery now. The bullet tore through her liver and she was bleeding internally a lot due to this. She coded in emergency," they all gasp and Cora reaches to grab Emma's hand, "it's ok we got her back. We just had a lot of damage to fix inside her. We expect her to make a full recovery. The team are just getting her settled and they will be along shortly to get you and bring you to her."

She stands, and Henry shakes her hand. There is a collective sigh of relief in the room. Emma starts to cry, and this time Cora comforts her. Emma stands and moves towards the door.

"I gotta go," she says, and she takes off running. Ingrid chases her.

"Emma, Emma," she shouts but her daughter is too fast.

"Where is she going?" Cora says.

"There is no need for her to run again, Mal is in jail. I spoke to the judge he is not going to grant her bail," Henry speaks as he looks at the door as if Emma is just going to magically going to reappear. Ingrid is frantically ringing Emma, but the phone keeps going to the voice mail.

"Excuse me, you can go see the mayor now," a nurse says from the door.

She brings them to the room. Regina is lying in the bed. All lights off except for a light near the bed. The room is quiet as she looks peaceful. Cora moves to the bed and takes her hand. She kisses Regina's forehead and sits on the chair keeping a hold of her daughters' hand. She feels guilty. This was kind of her plan. Maybe they should've got the police more involved. Maybe some part of her thought Mal wasn't this bad. But now Mal would feel her wrath. Her mind was going into over drive. Where the hell had Emma gone. If Regina wakes up and Emma isn't here she will be devastated. Where the hell has she gone? She better not be running and she better not be going after Mal.

"Regina, we are here. You take your rest and when you are ready open those eyes and come back to us," Henry says. After 2 hours and no sign of Emma, Regina starts to stir. She moans.

"Regina, darling," Cora says as she squeezes her hand.

"Emma," Regina whispers, but she falls back asleep. Ingrid has been ringing Emma frantically since she left. Cora is looking sorrowfully at how desperate Ingrid is becoming to get in contact with her daughter. Twenty minutes later and Regina is stirring again.

"Emma," she calls a little louder this time.

"Regina honey we are here," Cora says.

"Mom," Regina croaks out.

"Yes, sweetheart we are here," Cora says as a tear slides down her cheek again.

"Water," Regina says. Henry fills a glass and adds a straw. He gently holds it to her lips as she drinks. When she finishes, she closes her eyes again and goes quiet. They all think she is asleep again.

"Where's Emma?" Regina says after a minute.

"She just stepped out for a minute," Ingrid replies.

"That's a lie," Regina sasses.

"I heard you a while ago ringing her asking her where she was and to come back," Regina speaks but it is slow.

"We don't know where she is," Cora states "she took off a few hours ago when the doctor told us you were ok. Nobody knows where she is gone."

"Give me phone and I will find her," Regina says as she tries to sit up.

"Regina please don't get up," Cora is scrambling trying to keep Regina lying down.

"Well then get me a god damn phone so I can tell that infuriating woman to get back here," Regina growls.

"No need for the dramatics," comes a voice from the door. They all look to see a flushed Emma standing there.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ingrid grumbles approaching Emma and hitting her across her right bicep.

Emma doesn't even flinch her eyes are on Regina. It's amazing that as soon as she sees those mocha eyes that she relaxes immediately. She moves into the room. She can tell Regina is upset, but glad she is here.

"Hi," Emma simply states.

"Where were you?" Regina says sternly, "please tell me you did something stupid."

"Nope. I had to go to Allensville to get something," Emma simply states. Her eyes haven't left Regina since she entered the room. Eyes that she feared a few hours ago she would never see again. It was while she was standing in the waiting room and she knew that Regina would be ok that she made a huge decision.

"You just had to run an errand?" Regina quips as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yep. A very important one though. I had to go and get this," Emma says as she produces the velvet box that had been in her bedside locker for five years. Cora's eyes go wide as she sees the box in Emma's hand.

"When the doctor came in and told us that you were ok, I started thinking that enough was enough. I am not spending another night without you. No more messing around. No more running. You are the best thing in my life Regina. You make my world brighter every second you are in it, so I am not having any more seconds without you in it," Emma says with conviction eyes glued to Regina's. A tear falls down Regina's cheek. Emma swipes it away gently with her thumb.

"You have had my heart for a long time and it ain't coming back to me. So, Regina Mills will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?" Emma finishes.

"Yes," Regina says, "a million times yes." Emma leans in and gives Regina the tenderest kiss. When they pull apart Emma takes Regina's hand and places the ring there. Regina gets a proper look at it now as Cora comes over to have a look too. Henry claps Emma on the back and she turns to hug him. Ingrid is a bumbling mess behind them. Emma moves to her so Henry can get to Regina.

"You big old softie," Emma says as she smiles and takes a hug from her mother.

"I am very proud of you," Ingrid whispers into Emma's ear. Emma moves back to the bed and takes Regina's hand in hers. Regina is smiling but she is tired.

"Go back to sleep baby," Emma says, "I will be right here when you wake". She kisses Regina's hand as Regina drifts back to sleep.

* * *

Author's note

Hi all sorry for the delay in the next chapter. I promise it wasn't for suspense purposes. i had a lot of work to do. Nice little chapter here for you all to enjoy. Hopefully next one won't be as long. I am hoping to have it up tomorrow night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Declaimer in chapter 1**

 **Chapter 21**

After a few hours Cora, Henry and Ingrid decided to head home to get some rest. It had been a long day for everyone. They tried to get Emma to go with them but before the sentence was out of Cora's mouth Emma said no. She was staying right there with Regina. They said their goodbyes. Cora gently giving Regina a kiss on the forehead as she slept. Emma sat back in the chair and again took Regina's hands. Emma has been reading the news on her phone and playing a few games to keep herself entertained.

"You need sleep," Regina says with her eyes still closed.

"Hey, you, when did you wake up" Emma says as she scoots her chair closer to the bed.

"A few minutes ago. I just liked the peace of everything for a minute. Just you and me," Regina says with a smile as she finally turns her eyes to Emma.

"Ya I get that. It's been a bit of a mess really," Emma says. She is filled with guilt. She feels that if she had been braver and stood up to Mal sooner, they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Hey," Regina calls her, "don't do that. I know what's going on in that head of yours. This isn't your fault it's Mal's."

There is a knock on the door and they both look up to fins two people standing there.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, Miss Mills I am detective Gold, and this is my partner detective Belle. We have been sent here from Portland to investigate what happened to you today. We need to ask you some questions about what happened today," the man says as they enter the room. Emma goes to stand to leave. Regina holds her hand tight.

"That's ok but can my fiancée stay?" Regina asks squeezing Emma's hand. That was the first time she had got to say that, and she loves it. Emma beams with pride when she hears the word fall from Regina's lips.

"Yes, actually we have questions for you too Miss Swan," Detective Gold says. Detective Belle pulls over a second chair beside Detective Gold.

"We just need to try and piece together what happened today. So, what is your connection to Mal Drake?" he begins.

"We have been friends for years. Since we were children. She was my campaign manager when I was running for the senate," Regina responds.

"And your connection to Miss Swan?" he asks.

"We meet in kindergarten when we were four years old. We were friends for years before we got together as a couple since we were 16," Regina responds.

"Why did she hurt you today to your knowledge?" Detective Belle asks.

"She had feelings for me that were unrequited. She wasn't shooting at me though she was shooting at Emma," Regina responds.

"Ok. Miss Swan why was Miss Drake shooting at you?" Detective Belle turns her attention to Emma.

"Because I am with Regina. She has been blackmailing me for about five years to stay away from Regina. We only recently reconnected after five years," Emma responds.

"Blackmailing you how?" Detective Gold asks.

"She was threatening mu mother. My mother's ex husband who beat her was released from prison five years ago and Mal threatened me that if I didn't leave town that she would send him information about where my mom lived and worked," Emma says her throat drying out still as she thought of that.

"I see," says Detective Gold "and that is a Mr. Leo King was shot and killed in your mother's property by the police department up there. We spoke to a Sheriff David Nolan up there. That is where you are currently residing Miss Swan?"

"Yes. I have been there with my mom for about 2 years," Emma replies.

"Ok and so this morning Miss Mills how did you meet Mal today?" Detective Gold asks.

"I went to the office to talk to her. I have withdrawn from the senate race and I went to meet her to tell her," Regina answers.

"And how did she take that news?" Detective Belle asks.

"Not very well. She said it was Emma's fault that I was quitting and that I needed to dump Emma," Regina responds.

"Ok. And then what happened next?" Detective Gold says.

"I sent her away to cool off. Then I headed over to my apartment. Emma and I were supposed to be going away for the night with my parents. Mainly to get away and see what we could do about Mal. I called Emma and told her where I was and then I began gathering some clothes. After about 20 minutes there was a knock and it was Mal. She handed me a coffee which I think was drugged and said she had calmed down," Regina rhymes off the events of the day.

"You believe she drugged you?" Detective Belle enquired.

"Yes. I think it was in the coffee," Regina says, "as I was speaking to her my head was going fuzzy and then it all went black."

"Ok and when you woke up what happened?" Detective Gold asks.

"She had me tied to a chair," Regina says as she takes a breath.

"Can I just give her a drink?" Emma asks trying to give Regina time to compose herself.

"Yes, no problem," Detective Gold says. Emma stands and brings the glass with the straw to Regina's lips. She takes a well needed sip and smiles at Emma as she takes it away.

"Ok ready to continue?" Detective Gold asks. Regina nods.

"So, when you woke you were tied to the chair what happened next?" Detective Belle enquires.

"Mal started pulling the chair to the bedroom," Regina says her voice breaking now as the memories are coming back and she realizes how afraid she was. Emma squeezes her hand and gives it a kiss.

"I managed to head butt her," Regina continues "her nose was bleeding. She left me for a few minutes, and I tried to move towards the door, but she came back. She started dragging me towards the bedroom and said that it was what I really wanted. She got me to the bedroom and then she left. She came back with a knife and said she was going to untie me and that if I did anything, she would stab me. She put me on the bed then tied me there too. She began to remove her clothes and started approaching the bed. I closed my eyes and just hoped she would change her mind. Then I heard a noise and I looked up and Emma was there with a baseball bat."

Emma squeezes her hand again.

"Miss Swan how did you know Miss Mills was there?" Detective Belle turns her attention to Emma once more.

"Regina had phoned me earlier. I had been at her parent's house with her dad and my little sister waiting for Regina. When she was taking so long, I went looking for her. I checked her office first and then went to her apartment. When I got to the door, I heard Mal talking. SO, I used the key Regina's father had given me to let myself in. I moved down the hall and heard Mal threaten Regina with the knife. I moved back to the hall closet to get the baseball bat and moved back towards the room. As Mal was advancing on Regina I hit her on the back of the head. She fell and I moved to Regina," Emma says.

"How did you know Regina had a baseball bat and where it was?" Detective Gold asks curiously.

"I was with Regina when she first bought that place. I knew from those years ago that she had it there. It was my bat that I had left there," Emma responds.

"Ok," Gold says taking notes.

"What happened next?" Belle continues the questioning.

"I untied Regina. I was comforting her when Mal stood up and she had a gun," Emma says.

"She raised the gun and pointed it at us. Emma pushed me away and said to Mal to shoot her and leave me out of it," Regina adds.

"How did you come to get shot then?" Gold asks.

"She jumped in front of me when Mal pulled the trigger," Emma says.

"Ok and then?" Belle says

"Regina was on the ground bleeding, so I tried to stop it and get Mal to call the ambulance," Emma responds her own voice cracking now as she remembers trying to stop the love of her life bleeding to death.

"But the police were already on the way?" Gold says, "at what point had you phoned the police yourself Miss Swan?" Regina turns and looks at Emma waiting for the answer.

"We had no evidence against Mal for everything she did. So, I thought if I rang 911 told them what was going on and kept my phone with the call running in my pocket, we might be able to use that against Mal," Emma says "I didn't think she would end up shooting Regina. When I went to get the bat, I rang 911. I explained what I was going to do. The operator dispatched the cars immediately. That's how they got there so quickly after Regina got shot."

"Yes, that probably saved her life I heard from the doctor. That was a clever move Miss Swan. Any chance we could get you on the force?" Gold asks with a smirk.

"Ha ha no thanks," Emma says, "I will stick with teaching the kids."

"I think we have all we need. The 911 call will be able to be used. It is quite a clear recording. Also, we got some information handed into us today from a PI named Jefferson. Seems your father hired him to follow Mal a few days ago. He had some photos of Mal meeting Mr. King. We have to put together everything, but Miss Drake will be going a way for a long time," Gold says. They shake hands and they leave quickly. A nurse then enters to check that Regina is ok after the police. After assuring her that she was fine the nurse leaves again. There is silence in the room. Both just processing all that they had heard. The parts of today's events that they hadn't known.

"You are very clever Swan," Regina says tugging on Emma's hand. Emma looks up with a questioning look.

"The phone in your pocket," Regina says.

"Ya, I figured we needed something on her. I remembered from somewhere that they record all calls to 911," Emma says with ease.

"You are still very clever to think of it," Regina says with a smile.

"I am just glad you are ok," Emma says moving closer and pressing her lips to Regina's.

"Come up here," Regina says pulling Emma as she moves over to the bed.

"No baby you need that room for you to rest," Emma says resisting.

"We have had this argument before so just get you butt up here and hold me," Regina says. Emma smiles. She removes her shoes and gently gets onto the bed. Regina moves back towards Emma and rests her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Regina," Emma says as she fiddles with the engagement ring on Regina's finger.

"Yes, mi amora," Regina replies as she enjoys the feeling of Emma playing with the ring on her finger.

"I don't want to wait long for you to be my wife," Emma says as she turns so, she can see Regina's eyes.

"Me either. No more waiting. No more lost time," Regina says.

They share a sweet kiss and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Author's note

this is not a great chapter but it just ties up Mal in jail where she should be! Next chapter will get our two ladies together being happy with no more wasting time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **Chapter 22**

After a few days Regina was released from the hospital. Emma had stayed by her side every night. Ingrid had tried to persuade Emma to go home for a good night's rest, but her requests fell on deaf ears. Ingrid had been staying at the Mills' with Evie. She has decided she doesn't want to go back to the house that her ex husband had been shot in, so she had put it on the market and was looking for a place back in Storybrooke. It was always home for her. She only moved to Allenville to be near Emma. Storybrooke was her home where they had a family in the Mills'. She had transferred Evie into kindergarten there and she was settling in well. She knew that now Emma and Regina were back together that Emma would now be in Storybrooke too. All her family back together again. Cora had become like a sister to her over the years so Ingrid was very happy to be here. Home.

"Emma," Ingrid calls as Emma enters from collecting Evie from kindergarten.

"Hey Mom, all ok?" Emma enquires as she wrestles with Evie into the house.

"I just got off the phone with the realtor in Allensville. They have had an offer on the house, so I am going to take it. I just want to be done with it and get to work on finding a place for us. We can't keep taking from the Mills' like this," Ingrid finishes.

"No complaints from us," Henry says entering the house from the back "we love having the house full again." He smiles at Ingrid.

"I know Henry, but we can't just keep living here. Everyone needs their space," she replies with a kind smile.

"Ok Mom, but I am going to be living with Regina now," Emma says. Regina and she had been speaking about their future and they wanted to start living together and start their lives. Emma had yet to mention this to Ingrid yet. Ingrid gives a knowing smile.

"I figured as much. I just wanted to get your help in looking if that would be ok?" Ingrid questions.

"Oh, sure Mom. Might help Regina and I were thinking of buying a house as well," Emma says.

"Really? Why?" Ingrid enquires

"Too many memories in the apartment for her. she doesn't feel comfortable going back there," Emma replies. Ingrid gives a knowing nod she is feeling the same about her house in Allensville and she wasn't attacked there.

"I am going to head up to Regina," Emma says as she walks off. Emma climbs the stairs and finds the door to Regina's room slightly a jar and she can hear her little sister giggling.

"And are you going to look like a princess when you get married?" Evie whispers.

"I don't know maybe. I just know I want to marry your sister," Regina chuckles "will that be ok?"

"Yes of course. I love you Gina and that will make you my sister too," she smiles. Emma smiles too outside the door.

Hey Squirt," Emma says as she enters the room "Mom has your snacks ready."

Evie leaps off the bed cheering.

"She may be the only one who rivals your appetite," Regina chuckles. Emma moves towards the bed and sits down. She moves closer to Regina and presses her lips to Regina's. Its slow and tender. A moan comes from Regina as Emma swipes her tongue on Regina's plump lips seeking entrance. Regina opens her mouth immediately and welcomes Emma's tongue with another moan. The kiss takes Regina's breath away. When they break Regina is flushed and catching her breath.

"Where did that come from?" she gasps out still trying to catch her breath.

"I just really wanted to kiss you. Plus, I picked up our wedding bands. I can't wait until it is on your finger and all official," Emma says producing the box from her pocket to show Regina.

"They are perfect," Regina says as she looks at the platinum rings side by side in the box. She picks up her one and looks to see the inscription on the inside.

" _For the one who brings colour to my world. Ti amo."_ A tear forms in the corner of Regina's eyes. She loves it more than she thought they would. They have been quietly planning their wedding unknown to any one except Ruby and Graham who have been helping them. They are planning on just having them and their families in a very small ceremony in the Mills' back garden. They are waiting for the all clear from Regina's doctor, but most things are ready to go. They both have their outfits picked out and are at Ruby's house. Ruby had smuggled a dress Regina saw online into the hospital and she had tried it on. Emma had picked hers out herself and gave it to Ruby as well. They are just going to have a very small dinner for their families at the house nothing too fancy. Enough waiting it was not time to start their lives together. Emma wipes the tear when it eventually falls down Regina's cheek.

"They are perfect. I love them. I love you," Regina says as she picks up Emma's up and looks at that inscription.

" _To the one that was always there. Mi Amora."_

Emma smiles as Regina places a kiss on her ring and places it back into the box. Emma stands and hides the rings in the top drawer of Regina's chest of drawers.

"I picked there up as well," Emma says as she hands some property profiles to Regina.

"Oh, great something for me to do," Regina says getting annoyed at being cooped up in bed all day long.

"I know baby, but we just need you to wait two more days and then hopefully you will have the clear from the doctor to do some more moving around," Emma says as she moves to lie on what has become her side of the bed. She lies on her side facing Regina.

"I need you in the full of your health for what is to come," Emma purrs at her.

Regina whips her head in Emma's direction. She glares with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't say things like that to me when you know full well that we can't do anything about it," Regina snarls. She has been finding it harder and harder lying next to Emma every night and not being able to take her they way she wants to. Her one and only and she wants her so bad.

"Sorry baby," Emma leans over ad presses a light kiss to Regina's lips. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in," Regina says. Cora sticks her head around the door.

"Hi ladies," Cora beams her heart has been soaring since Emma proposed and she has been unable to take the smile from her face.

"May I speak with you both for a few minutes?" she enquires. For a moment Regina wonders if Cora knows about the upcoming wedding. She is trying to calm herself while it is like Emma has read her mind. She takes a hold of Regina's hand in such a natural way and gives it a squeeze as if sending a silent message to her love to wait and see what Cora has to say.

"Sure Cora," Emma calmly says.

"Now I know you two are all engaged and happily back together and thinking of your futures which I am incredibly happy about, but I just wanted to run something by you. I know that you two are going to start looking at houses and Henry and I have a little suggestion. The small guest house at the back is just sitting there unused and we are too old to be pottering around this house now. We have so enjoyed having it filled again recently and now with both you two and Ingrid talking about finding your own places it made us think that we could move out to the guest house and we would like you two to take the main house as your home," Cora says cagey looking at the two trying to gauge their opinions and reactions.

They are both dumbstruck. They never thought that in a million years that is what Cora was going to say when she entered the room. Tears begin to well in Regina's eyes. She loves this house so much and now she is being offered the house to raise her own family in.

"Wow Cora that is some offer," Emma says flabbergasted.

"Mom, I don't know what to say," Regina follows as she reaches to take Cora's hand in hers.

"You two have gone through so much. I have never met a pair that were so right for each other. Allow us to do this for you two while we are able. It would bring us nothing but joy to see you two finally get the start in life you deserve. We are too old to be pottering around in a big house like this. This house needs laughter and children and we want you to take it and start your lives now," Cora says as she starts to choke up at the thought of her grandchildren growing in the house that her and Henry built. About her Regina finally getting the family she had always wanted. They are all holding back tears now.

"Mom that is such a big offer we couldn't just take it from you like that," Regina says.

"Please Regina, just think about it. We would be quite happy in that guest house. It is plenty big for us and I would still be able to pop over and visit you two. All the houses that are available for sale right now are on the other side of town. So please just think about this," Cora says looking at them each in the eyes in turn.

"Ok Mom we will think about it," Regina says still unsure if it is acceptable for her to take this house.

"Good. I am glad. I will give you two some space and I will head down and start on dinner. My sous chef Evie is probably tapping her foot at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me," Cora says with a smile. She takes her leave and sure enough Evie was sitting on the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. Evie had taken a big shine to Cora. She had always loved coming to visit but sine they had been living here for almost a week now Evie was really enjoying all the attention she was getting from being surrounded by so many adoring adults. She would help Cora cook, sit and read with Henry, go for walks with Emma and have heart to hearts with Regina and then at night she got to tell her favourite Ingrid all about her day.

The two ladies just let everything settle for a few minutes. Eventually Regina spoke.

"Well what do you think?" she asks turning to face Emma.

"I think it's a very generous offer but like you I am reluctant. That's a pretty huge gift," Emma says back.

"How do we decide what to do?" Regina asks not being able to think this through.

"Well being an only child you were probably going to get this house left to you anyways. So, maybe we should be asking ourselves would we like to live here? Do you see us with a family here?" Emma asks.

"I kind of always had a dream of having my children in this house. Teaching them to ride bikes on the street. Showing them how to take care of the trees in the back. There are so many memories here. Happy ones, very happy ones and what makes it even more special is most of these special ones are including you. We both have a history here. This is where you told me you first loved me. This is where we had our first kiss and the first time we slept together was here in this very room. I would love to grow old with you here," Regina smiles at her as she leans in for a kiss. It's deep and emotional. Emma pulls back to try and control herself.

"I think I need to stop or else or second first time is going to start right now" Emma says as she clenches her thighs together. She had never shared such an emotionally charged kiss. It was all becoming so real for them. Finally, their future together. Regina laughs at Emma.

"Serves you right for teasing me earlier," Regina says with mirth.

Emma rolls back to face Regina.

"So, is this our new home?" Emma asks.

"If you are ok with it?" Regina says.

"Where ever you are, I am home?" Emma says as she pulls Regina in for a searing kiss. Damn these stitches they both thought hoping the doctor would give them the all clear.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry about the delay with the new chapter. Work got in the way. Promising a date and some sexy times for our ladies finally and we will see if they can pull off their surprise wedding


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 23**

Two weeks past and Regina was up and about and getting back to herself. Emma and herself had yet to find time for themselves. They had been trying to piece their wedding in secret. They had decided to get married in three weeks. They were going to have a very small ceremony in the back yard of Regina and Emma's now home thanks to Cora and Henry giving them the house. Ruby and Graham had helped them plan it all. Ruby had begged to be allowed to do the ceremony but only if Regina got to read her notes before she started the service. They hadn't told their parents as they wanted it to be about them. They were going to have their parents at the wedding in the guise of having a small dinner party to celebrate their engagement and then get married. It coincided with Cora and Henry coming home from a short break in Hawaii which would allow them set up the back garden for the service without being caught. Emma had contacted Ingrid's manager at the hospital and explained that Ingrid would need that day and the next day off. Given Ingrid's exemplary record at the hospital the manager Nurse Tink had no issue with giving the days off. So, they were nearly all set they were just counting down the days.

Emma was also planning other things. She had planned a date for Regina and herself for the coming Friday. Everything had been so crazy with everyone in the same house and Regina still recovering that Emma really wanted to plan a special night for Regina. Emma had gone to Allensville the previous week and packed up her mother's house for her as Ingrid did not want to go there. While there Emma handed in her notice to the homework club and while Archie and the town were sad to see her go, they understood. Everything that had gone on had got to the newspapers, so Emma didn't even need to tell the story everyone already knew. She spent two days up there and then Graham came up with his truck to help her move everything back to Storybrooke. Ingrid had found herself a lovely three-bedroom house just on the next street from the Mills. Henry had owned it and had been renting it for years. As if by fate the tenants of the house were leaving town to head to New York, so he offered the house to Ingrid for free. She refused to take it but after much back and forth eventually they agreed on a price that was way below asking price. So, Ingrid and Evie had moved out. Emma then spent the next few days helping Cora and Henry move into the guest house. She had been busy painting and decorating it they way they wanted all paid for by Regina as she was so grateful to them for giving her their house that she wanted to do something nice for them in return. As Emma didn't have money that she could offer she gave her glorious muscles as Regina had called them to the cause and had spent three days lugging boxes, painting and fixing things for the couple. So as everyone was settling down it was time, she got her alone time with Regina.

"Hey babe," Emma says as she glides into the kitchen and slides her arms around Regina who is making them lunch at the counter.

"Mm mm," Regina hums as Emma presses kisses on Regina's neck as her hand sneaks under the bottom of Regina's top as Emma's fingers glide on Regina's toned stomach.

"What has got you in this mood?" Regina questions as she turns her head to look at Emma while continuing her task with Emma still wrapped around her. something she has become skilled at as it has been happening more than once a day in the last week. How she missed Emma's tender touches for all those years. For Regina it wasn't the big things she missed when Emma was gone it was the smaller things. The cute notes Emma used to leave her when she had gone for a run before Regina had woken. The coffee being made and ready for Regina when she did wander into the kitchen. The holding hands as they watched movies and the cuddling. Emma's fingers running through her hair as they lay on the couch together just talking about everything and nothing.

"I am taking the most beautiful woman in the world out for a date tomorrow night and I am very excited about it," Emma whispers into Regina's ear followed by a kiss just below it that sends a shiver down Regina's spine.

"Oh, really I didn't realise Gal Gadot was in town," Regina said with a chuckle.

"Nah she doesn't hold a candle to my girl. You should see her, and she's not just looks she has brains too," Emma says with a smirk as her hands keeps caressing Regina.

Regina smiles and kisses Emma's cheeks.

"Tell me more," Regina says.

"She is smart as hell. She's a mayor of her town. She has a heart of pure gold that is full of so much love. She has amazing eyes. Her legs are incredible and her ass…. mmmmmmmmmmmm," Emma says.

Regina is becoming more and more turned on the longer Emma' s is moving all over her body.

"And where are you taking her?" she whimpers out.

"oh, it's a surprise," Emma smiles as she presses kisses along Regina's neck. Regina moves her head slightly to allow Emma more access.

"If you keep this up there will be no date," Regina says as she grinds her ass back into Emma's pelvis. This causes a burst of heat in Emma and sends a throb straight to her core. She is so turned on right now.

"MMM I will be ok with that," Emma says as she continues to move her hands-on Regina's stomach. She finally turns Regina around in her arms and kisses her fiercely. She runs her tongue along Regina's lip begging for access. Regina opens her mouth gratefully and Emma begins to explore Regina's mouth. It's a map she knows so well. Emma's hands now rest on Regina's hips as Regina grabs onto Emma's back. Emma presses herself into Regina further which cause Regina to moan out. Emma's hands were moving up Regina's back underneath her top. She was having plans to remove it when the doorbell rang. They broke apart like they had been scalded with hot water. Regina bites her lip and laughs as she pushes off the counter to get the door. Ruby comes barrelling in.

"Hey Ems, why so flushed?" Ruby says, "hope you are not getting sick before your big date."

"Nope all good," Emma says as she takes a deep breath to control her raging sex drive.

"What brings you by?" Emma says as she finally gains control of her breathing. Regina gives her a seductive smirk as she walks in behind Ruby.

"I just came by to drop to tell you guys I got the flowers all sorted. Exactly what you both wanted," Ruby says with a bright smile.

"And this could've been done over the phone," Emma says thinking that if Ruby hadn't interrupted Regina would be coming in her mouth right about now. Regina slaps Emma playfully across the arm.

"Never mind her Ruby she's just in a mood today," Regina says.

"I never pay her much attention," Ruby says as she sticks her tongue out at Emma.

They chat for a while longer about the wedding plans and Ruby promises all is going well and that the only ones that know anything are her and Graham. Ruby leaves about an hour later and it is now time for them to get ready for their date.

"So, since you won't tell me where we are going can you at least tell me what I should wear," Regina asks as she starts to head towards the stairs to take a shower.

"Dress in warm, comfortable clothes," Emma says. Regina is now really puzzled as she has no idea where they would be going in warm, comfortable clothes. She muses some more as she get's ready. Emma get's ready in the guest bedroom as she fears if she sees Regina in just a towel there will be no date after earlier. Emma is in a pair of jeans with brown knee-high boots. She has a blue wool turtle neck on her as she goes to get a warm coat ready down stair. She has a little make up on. She is a bit nervous about the date. It is the first time they are going out in five years. Its almost like their first date all over again and she knows she was a bundling mess that night.

 **FLASHBACK**

Regina and Emma are lying on Regina's bed doing homework. Emma has been stuck on the same math problem for 15 minutes now. She is staring off into space. She is not really thinking about her homework. She has been thinking about asking Regina on a date. It is 4 months since she told her she had feelings for her but with the whole Robin thing she didn't want to put any more pressure on Regina. Regina has been noticing that the blonde is very distracted.

"Hey, everything ok over there?" Regina asks as she again watches Emma's mind wander.

"Ya sorry, just thinking," Emma says as she gives a small smile and looks back at her homework.

"Easy on there we know what too much thinking does to you," Regina says as she tries to get a reaction out of Emma. Emma gives another small smile.

"Ok Swan, what is it?" Regina says closing her book at looking at Emma.

"I…I you know it's nothing really," Emma says closing her book and getting up off the bed "maybe I should just head home I am distracting you from your homework."

Regina is shocked by Emma suddenly trying to go home. Normally it takes Ingrid calling for Emma to go if Emma is not staying over.

"Emma, what is going on?" Regina exclaims so shocked that Emma is taking off.

"Really it's nothing I will see you at school tomorrow," Emma says as she puts on her jacket. She slings her bag over her shoulder and is out the bedroom door before Regina can even react to what is going on. She hears Emma's feet hit the bottom of the stairs before her brain registers that she needs to move. Cora is out of the kitchen now surprised to see Emma heading off too. Regina hears Emma say goodbye and she's out the door before Regina hits the stairs. Cora is looking curiously at her daughter.

"Did you two fight?" Cora says as she is so shocked to see Emma leaving and clearly Regina is not sure what is going on too.

"Nope, she just got up and left," Regina says as she heads for the door determined to find out what the hell is going on with Emma.

"EMMA!" Regina shouts as she sees the blonde walking her way down the street. Emma turns to see Regina tearing after her in her socks.

"Regina, you have no shoes on. You could step on something and get hurt," Emma says taking a few steps towards Regina.

"Ya well you just took off, did I do something?" Regina says.

"No, no way," Emma says as Regina gets as far as her.

"Then what just happened?" Regina says. She is trying not to let her frustration get out of control.

"I just needed some air," Emma says as she is trying to come up with a reason that she just left Regina's when normally she must be dragged away.

"Air? Well wait here let me grab my shoes and we can go for a walk. Give me your bag and I will leave it inside for you," Regina says, she knows there is something wrong with Emma and she is determined to get it out of her.

"NO," Emma says rather quickly.

"No?" Regina questions as she draws one eyebrow up and pings Emma with a look.

"I…I… IhavebeenthinkingaboutaskingyououtbutIwasnervous," Emma gushes out.

"Pardon?" Regina says puzzled as to what Emma just said.

Emma takes a deep breath and looks anywhere but Regina.

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me? I know you have been through a lot lately that is why I have been waiting. There is no pressure if you have changed your mind. I just would really like to go on a date with you," Emma says as she blushes and still can't really look at Regina.

Regina laughs. Emma looks at her stunned and turns to walk away as tears begin to prick her eyes. She figured Regina may not be ready or may have even changed her mind, but she never thought that Regina would laugh at her.

"Emma, Emma wait. I am not laughing at you. I thought you had gone off the idea," Regina says.

Emma turns to face her looking very confused.

"Why would I have gone off the idea?" Emma says.

"Well…...I just thought," Regina nervously loos around "Can we have this conversation inside please." Regina wraps her arms around herself feeling very vulnerable suddenly.

"Yea sure," Emma says as she notices the quick change in Regina's demeanour. They move back into the house. They head straight for Regina's room. They sit on the bed facing each other. Regina has her head bowed and Emma is patiently waiting for what Regina needs to say. Seeing that Regina is struggling she takes Regina's hands in hers and gives a little squeeze.

"It's ok Gina, I am here," Emma says using the phrase she used all those years ago when they first meet. Regina smiles as she lifts her head. Emma sees the tears forming in Regina's eyes. She wipes the one that has fallen down Regina's left cheek.

"I just felt after what happened with Robin that you may think that I was … I don't know…," Regina huffs as she is not sure how to word this.

"Take your time," Emma says.

"I know he didn't rape me and that you found me in time, but I just thought that maybe you might think I was tainted," Regina says.

"Gina, no, no way. Regina you are the most precious thing in my life. I would be lost without you. I just was waiting to give you time to get through all this. You are the most amazing person I know. I would really like to go on a date with you. I want to show off to this whole town that I got the best-looking girl in the world and that I am proud to walk anywhere with her," Emma says with such conviction that she Regina's is full on crying now.

"Well," a voice comes from the door. The two girls turn to see Cora standing there crying as well.

"That was some way to ask someone out on a date," Cora says as she smiles as more tears fall down her cheek. Cora moves towards the two teens. She bends down so she can look in Emma's eyes.

"You, Emma Swan are the most wonderful young woman and I am very glad that you are in my daughter's life," Cora says as she then pulls Emma into a hug. Regina is smiling from ear to ear this interaction.

"And you," Cora says turning her eyes to Regina "as Emma just put it you are precious not tainted and you would be a fool to turn down such an amazing request for a first date." She pulls Regina to her and gives her a hug too. She pulls Regina back and looks into her eyes.

"I am very proud of you. What happened to you was awful, but it does not define you. You are strong, confident and beautiful. This shame is all his not yours. You are my hero Regina Maria Mills," Cora says through another watery smile. Regina pulls Cora into a hug.

"Thanks Mom," she whispers.

"Now," Cora says as she stands back up and straightens out her clothes "that's enough of all the emotional stuff." Cora tries to pretend that she is emotionless but those close to her know that the opposite is true.

"Now after you have accepted this date, your dinner is ready," Cora says with a wink as she leaves.

"Thanks Cora," Emma says.

"Thanks Mom," Regina says as she watches her mother leave.

"Emma," she says as she draws Emma's attention from the door "I would love to go on a date with you." Regina finishes with a smile. There are a million butterflies going around in Emma's stomach now and she is beaming form ear to ear. She decides that this is the moment she is going in for her first kiss. She slowly moves towards Regina to allow Regina the time to back out if she chooses. Happily, she notices Regina moving towards her as well. Their lips melt together as if they were meant for one another. Two halves of a whole. Its sweet and tender and everything a first kiss should be.

"Ladies, dinner," Cora calls again from the bottom of the stairs. They break apart and smile at each other softly and slightly bashfully.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Emma is broken from her memory by Regina standing at the foot of the stairs looking immaculate as always.

"See something you like," Regina says with a smirk as she watches Emma's eyes drag up her body.

"Always," Emma says with a smile as she takes Regina's coat off the hanger and holds it out for Regina to put on.

"So chivalrous as always," Regina says with a smile over her shoulder. Emma places a kiss to her cheek and takes her hand. Grounding herself as always when she takes Regina's hand.

"Let's get going," Emma says as she leads the way out of the house.

* * *

Author's note

Hi all, sorry I had this little idea for a chapter so thought i would pop it in here. I know I promised their date this chapter but when the idea popped in I couldn't get rid of it. This is going on a bit longer than I thought i would write to be honest. i know how I am going to end it just wondering are you all ok with another few chapters or would you like it wrapped up. i am thinking 3-4 more chapters with my ending included. Anyways let me know.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer in the first chapter**

 **Chapter 24**

"So, going to give me any hints as to where we are heading this evening?" Regina questions as she takes Emma's hand as they walk down the pathway to their house.

"Nope," Emma replies as she smiles and brings Regina's hand to her mouth where she places a gentle kiss on the back. Regina smiles at the loving gesture. She adores all these loving things that Emma does. These sweet gestures. She falls for more for the blonde every time if that was possible.

They head towards the town a bit and then Emma turns into the parking lot of the grocery store. Regina scrunches her face in confusion.

"We are going grocery shopping?" she asks unsure as to what is going on. Emma turns and laughs.

"No babe. I did not bring you on a date to the grocery store. We are here to go in that," Emma says as she points to Graham's truck that is parked there.

"Graham's truck?" Regina says again confused. Emma walks the couple of paces back to Regina.

"Babe, please trust me and get in the truck?" Emma replies. She leans in and places a gentle kiss on the top of Regina's nose. Regina relents and follows the girl to the truck. She goes to the passenger side where Emma us holding the door open for her.

"Thank you darling," Regina says as she climbs in. She is immediately looking around for clues as to where they are going or what is going on. There is nothing. Emma climbs in the driver's door with a smirk.

"If you think that I would leave a clue just lying in the cab you are mistaken," Emma smiles as she speaks "but I do have this for you." Emma pulls a rose as if from nowhere and hands it to Regina. Regina blushes and smiles wider than she thought was possible. Beautiful Emma always full of surprises. Regina smells the flower as Emma starts up the truck. Emma moves the truck off and heads off to their destination. She keeps driving and heads towards out of town. Regina is getting more curious the further they drive. As they are driving Emma turns down a road in the woods. She takes her time, but Regina is now smiling.

"You are taking me to the cabin," Regina smiles with a hint of a question.

"Yes," Emma smiles. There was a small cabin that belonged to Graham's aunt and uncle. They had all been out here in their youth. Emma and Regina on more than one occasion came out here by themselves. They had some wonderful memories out here. Emma though had a bit more in store for Regina then a night at the cabin. They continued driving as Regina began remembering some of their times out here. Many summers spent swimming in the lake and having the time of their lives. All these memories all had the blonde beside her. Emma pulls the truck up to the cabin and they get out. Emma takes Regina's hand as she leads her inside. There is a table set and more roses on the table in a vase. The place has been revamped since the last time she was here. It has been giving a modern make over but still holds the quirks of a cabin in the woods.

"Wait here," Emma says as she heads back out to the truck. She carries in two bags with clothes she had secretly packed for them unknown to Regina. She heads out again and comes in with a box that Regina can smell delicious smells coming from. Emma places the box into the kitchen and moves over to the table. She lights the candles that are there, and she takes a bottle of wine from the fridge. She hands a glass to Regina. She helps Regina out of her coat and takes her own off and places them on the hangers by the door. She grabs her glass of wine of the kitchen counter and moves back towards where Regina is standing.

"To the future and having the love of my life back in my life at last," Emma toasts. Regina has a beaming smile again. A smile she hasn't been able to take off her face since Emma proposed to her in the hospital. Regina places a kiss on Emma's lips after she has taken a sip of wine. Emma moves back to the kitchen where she turns on the oven. She then moves back into the lounge and to the fire that she lit earlier, and she is glad is still going. It is really helping the romantic feel of the evening. She places another couple of logs on the fire to keep it going for another while. She picks up a remote control and presses some buttons and a song comes on. Not just any song their song "Only You" by Yazoo begins to play.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance," Emma says as she offers her hand to Regina. Regina takes the offered hand without hesitation and the begin to move together slowly.

"Emma this is so wonderful," Regina says as she rests her head on Emma's chest as the solely move around in their dance. Emma places a tender kiss on Regina's head as the song ends. Music continues to play in the background.

"Just have to put our mains in the oven to keep them warm," Emma says as she moves back to the kitchen. She then takes some smaller boxes out of the food box. She plates up the two small salads they were going to have for their starters. Emma leaves the plates on the table and then pulls out the chair for Regina.

"Mi amora," Emma says as she sweeps her hand in the direction of the chair. Regina smiles as she takes her seat at the beautiful table. Emma refills their glasses. They talk about their upcoming wedding and all the little details they have planned.

"Emma can I just say this is an amazing date," Regina says "being back her is so wonderful. It brings back such great memories for me. You know how much I loved it up here when we were younger."

"I know that is why I thought it would be nice to spend the night here and, in the morning, we can take a walk and maybe a swim, clothing optional," Emma grins through the last part. Regina gives a hearty laugh. The one that makes Emma's heart soar. Emma gets up and cleans their plates as she is about to walk away from the table Regina gives her a playful pat on the ass. Emma yelps and turns around. Eyes wide but she is loving having this relationship back. They were always each other around the other. Never need for protecting or hiding their true selves. Emma plates up their main courses of lasagne which Cora cooked for her as it is one of Regina's favourites. Regina beams another smile as Emma leaves the plate down in front of her. Emma sits back down and begins to eat. As Emma takes another bite Regina takes her first and as the taste hits her tongue, she moans out in such a way Emma is immediately wet. Her eyes wide she watches Regina eat and thinks it is the most erotic thing she has seen. Regina pulls the fork back past her luscious lips and opens her eyes to realize Emma is starting at her. The look on Emma's face has a pool developing in Regina's underwear too.

"This is amazing," Regina says as she tries to reign in her libido. She wants Emma so bad. She didn't want to rush anything after she had recovered. She really wanted Emma though. Five years was a very long time to be without sex. Yes, she could take care of herself but that was nothing like Emma taking her. Loving her kissing her. Touching her. Regina's thoughts were making her heat up all over again.

"Gina baby are you ok? You are very flushed," Emma asks worried her love was coming down with something.

"No, I am ok," Regina smiles back trying to still her racing heart. Emma relaxes again. She is nervous about this. She wants to take Regina this minute but after five years she wants to make it special. Yes, when they were together there were times that it was fast and needy but tonight was so much more. Tonight, it was about a reconnection. It was about showing Regina she loved every little bit of her, and Emma wanted to take her time and savour being back in Regina's arms. They continued eating now both very aware of the quietness that was surrounding them as their own inner turmoil were going on. Emma was now beginning to think that Regina didn't want anything to happen and that she was still recovering while Regina was thinking that Emma was not attracted to her like that anymore. When they had both finished eating, they share a tentative smile, and both reach for their glasses of wine hoping it would help soothe them. As she watched Regina, Emma realised that if they didn't have sex tonight that it would all be ok as they were getting married. They had both been through a lot recently and they obviously both wanted this to work out as they both were always wanting to be near each other and when they were there was constant kissing or touching of some sort. They had had some heated make out sessions that almost went that far but in the busy house they always seemed to be getting interrupted. Emma decided that she was just going to continue the date and if it led to sex it led to sex and if not, she had spent a wonderful evening reconnecting with Regina all over again. Emma clears her throat to speak as she reaches for Regina's hand on the table.

"I am having a wonderful time. Being back with you is so incredible, it's almost like I have been taken back in a time machine," Emma says gently as she makes eye contact with Regina, so she knows she is serious in what is being said. Regina beams a smile back as she begins to stroke Emma's hand.

"Me too. Though I have more crows' feet now then I had back then," Regina laughs out.

"Regina, it's been five years not fifty and you look incredible as always. Whether you are in one of your sexy mayor suits and your fuck me heels or you are sitting in our house on the couch in your pyjama bottoms and my jumper you are incredible," Emma says so sincerely that it brings a tear to Regina's eyes.

"So, I have another bit of a surprise for you," Emma continues as she stands and moves to help Regina out of her chair. She takes Regina's hand and leads her towards the back door that leads onto an amazing porch. The porch has a heated seat now installed that is new since they were younger, and it looks right down on the lake. There is a beautiful moon. Emma had already prepared blankets and a bottle of champagne left out there from when she had been there getting it already earlier in the day. Regina gasps as she sees the lovely porch and the way it has been set up. She loves all these small little touches that Emma has done to make the night special. It was so Emma to pay attention to small details that Regina would love. She wasn't a show off or anything like that. Emma was a very understated person to those that didn't know her but those that did know her knew the real Emma. The one that had a fierce attention to detail and was meticulous in all that she did. Regina sits first as Emma prepares the glasses and champagne. Regina is looking down at the lake and when she turns Emma is down on one knee in front of her. Regina looks at her very confused.

"Emma, you already did this part," Regina laughs as she lifts her left had to show Emma the ring in case, she had forgotten but she just then notices the ring is gone and she begins to panic.

"Oh my god where's my ring," she shrieks as she looks around for it.

"Gina it's ok, I have it," Emma says showing Regina the ring "I felt a proposal by your bed in the hospital is not how this was to be done. I took the ring off your finger while I was holding your hand on the way out her."

"Magic fingers," Regina states with some innuendo to a joke that had when they were together before. Emma smirks and flicks her eyebrows up and down which makes Regina laugh.

"Anyways as I was saying, a proposal at your bedside in the hospital is not how I want this to be done. Regina Mills, I love you more than words can say. My life has been miserable without you these last five years and I can't help but determine that the universe wasn't done with our story, so they sent us back together. You are the colour in my world. You bring me joy, strength, courage and most of all teach me to love and be loved. I want to wake up beside you every day and support you in all that you dream. I want to build a life with you and around you. I want to spend every day loving you and being loved by you. I want to spend the rest of my years with you and when we get old and wrinkly, I want to spend those years watching our kids and grandkids build lives. Will you so me the honour of becoming my wife?" Emma finishes as a few tears sneak down her cheeks she meant every word and more. Regina is stunned and has been crying since Emma started talking.

"Yes, yes to everything you just said," Regina says as she pulls Emma towards her. The kiss is searing. They are pulling each other as close as they can. There is whispers of I love you as their lips break every know and then. Emma slips the engagement ring on Regina's finger again and Regina beams and kisses the ring.

"I have one more surprise wait right here," Emma says as she stands and goes inside for a moment. She comes back out with an envelope. She hands the envelope to Regina. Regina opens it and gasps as she pulls out the papers inside.

"Emma," she stutters "how can you afford this."

"I have been saving most of my money the last few years. While I was away, I managed to get by on a very low budget. I had all the money I had been saving from before we split up. Plus, my mom gave me some money that my grandparents had left me. She told me to go and build a life with you," Emma says.

"I know you love this place so much. Ruby and Graham had no interest in it, so I spoke to Graham's aunt and uncle and asked if they were willing to sell it. They were willing to sell as they aren't really to take care of it as much anymore. I offered it to them anytime they would like to come up here and stay. You know Graham's uncle loves to fish. So, we they were happy to sell it to someone who had a connection with the place they said. I know you loved it up here and that you spent some time here with your parents and that the lake is where your dad taught you to swim all those years ago. I had a special reason to want to buy it to," Emma says looking coyly and Regina.

"Are you going to tell me?" Regina says with her eye brows raised.

"This is where I first knew I loved you. Remember we came up here all of us, parents and all spring break before your 18th birthday?" Emma asks and Regina nods along.

"Remember when my mom was teaching us how to dive and you hit the water funny and you pretended you were hurt. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do and I realised that my heart was breaking at the thought of anything happening you. I was standing on the dock and Cora was beside me. Mom had swum out to you and was bringing you to the edge and you stood up laughing and I stormed off. Your mom came to and found me before you did. She was talking to me about why I got so mad and stormed off and in the middle of it all I said I got so mad because I loved you so much. Your mom just laughed and said it is about time one of you said it," Emma finishes with a laugh. Regina is laughing too.

"Sorry again that I scared you. Want me to kiss you better," Regina says as her tone drops to the husky sexy one that Emma loves so much. They kiss again and when they break Emma opens the champagne to try and cool herself down a bit. They talk so more and share memories of their favourite times up here. Times that they realised now were so important to the foundations of their relationship. As the bottle gets finished and the night air cools some more Regina shivers and cuddles into Emma some more.

"Want me to take you inside to the fire to warm up," Emma says.

"I have a better idea oh how you can warm me up," Regina husks out as her hand cups Emma's cheek and she steals a kiss. Emma is up and moving. Turning off the heated seats and moving inside the house never letting go of Regina's hand. She locks the doors and checks that the front door is locked. As she moves back to Regina, Regina hits play on the remote for the iPod. "When we dance" by Sting and the Police comes on. It is one of Emma's favourites.

"Dance with me?" Regina asks. Emma steps into Regina's space. They wrap their arms around one another, and arm consumed by the moment. Nothing outside this bubble they have created exists. Emma starts to kiss Regina's neck causing small moans to come from the brunette. Emma moves up and kisses behind Regina's ear. This causes a very happy sigh to fall from Regina's mouth. She's home Regina thinks in her head as they continue to move slowly. The music stops playing but the two women are so wrapped up in each other that they don't even notice. There are tender touches. Light kisses.

"Emma," Regina whispers as she is being turned on by Emma's kissing on her neck. Emma stops and looks into Regina's eyes. The pupils are blown wide with desire. Emma can almost see the fire burning in them. This is it. Regina wants this as much as she does. Emma grabs Regina by the hips and pulls her incredibly close. She presses her lips to Regina in a passionate embrace that neither of them has ever had before. It's a kiss burning with desire. Five years of missing one another. Five years of hurt on both sides that neither of them deserved.

"Emma please," Regina says as she pulls out of the kiss. Emma nods and starts backing Regina down the hall to the bedroom while still stealing small pecks on the lips. As they are moving Regina beings to pull her sweater over her head followed by the tank top, she had under that. Emma stops and pulls Regina closer to her as she runs her fingers around the edge of the cups of Regina's red bra. It is pure desire in Emma's eyes. She places a kiss on each breast through the bra. A shiver runs up Regina's back and another pool settles in her underwear that are now destroyed. Regina reaches for the hem of Emma's turtle neck and pulls it off. She is delighted to find that Emma has just a bra on underneath. She reaches around Emma and unclasps her teal bra and drops it to the floor.

"Flawless," she whispers as she moves forward and kisses across Emma's chest and then down to her breasts placing open mouthed kisses all over them. She palms Emma's left breast as she sucks Emma's pert right nipple into her mouth. Emma's head flies back as she tries to push her breast further into Regina's mouth. Emma's hand comes up to hold Regina where she is. A deep moan comes past Emma's lips turning Regina on more if that was even possible. Regina swaps breast and treats the left breast just the same. Emma is pretty sure if Regina keeps this up, she will cum on the spot. In a fit of pure passion Emma swiftly pushes Regina to the wall just outside the bedroom they were heading too. Regina gasps at the movement and is relishing having Emma's naked breasts pushing into her. Emma gets Regina's bra off and immediately pulls her right nipple into her mouth. She is swirling her tongue around the nipple as Regina is gasping for air. How many nights over the last five years had she gotten herself off to the thoughts of Emma doing this to her. And now here she was back in her life again. She is so lost in what Emma is doing to her nipples that she doesn't realise that Emma's hand has unbuttoned her jeans and is moving down towards her core. Its only when Emma's fingers contact Regina's clit through her underwear that she realises what Emma has done. Regina's hips buck involuntarily off the wall towards Emma's hand. Seeking the pressure, she wants on the area. Emma keeps teasing Regina's clit and in great timing with a flick of her tongue at a nipple, a pinch to her other nipple and a stroke to her clit Regina cums with a scream of Emma's name. Regina cannot believe Emma just made her cum that fast. Regina laughs as she comes down from her high and Emma is confused as to why she is laughing.

"I cannot believe you got me to cum that fast. That is slightly embarrassing," Regina says with a blush.

"I think its sexy getting to watch and feel you come undone with my touches," Emma says as she kisses Regina.

"Let's continue this is the bedroom. I want my turn to watch you cum all over my mouth," Regina says in such a seductive way that Emma is pretty sure she came a little bit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer in first Chapter**

 **Chapter 25**

They moved into the bedroom. Emma holding onto Regina whose legs were still wobbly from the orgasm. Emma laid Regina onto the bed. She kissed her and smiled down at the brunette. Emma stripped Regina of her boots and her pants. Emma's mouth went dry as she saw how wet Regina's underwear was. Emma is pretty sure that her underwear looks pretty much the same. Emma takes off her own boots and jeans. She stands now completely naked in front of Regina. Regina licks her lips as she takes in Emma's form.

"You are so amazing Emma," Regina exclaims, "get back down here."

Emma smiles lazily as she moves on top of Regina. She kisses the brunette again with such passion it is that their lips have never touched. She begins to move down to Regina's breasts again. Her movements are slow and tender. She has waited five years for this, and she intends to make this worth the wait. She lazily circles Regina's left breast with her fingers not touching the nipple just teasing. Her tongue is doing similar things to Regina's right breast again without touching the nipples. Regina's nipples are hard and peaked crying out to be touched. Regina is squirming trying to get Emma to lave attention on them. She is arching her chest off the bed trying to get closer to Emma. Emma blows across Regina's right nipple causing Regina to moan out and then Emma closes her mouth over the nipple causing Regina to cry out Emma's name. Emma swaps her mouth to the left nipple and again Regina moans. She really wants Emma to move lower to her throbbing core but at the same time she is enjoying the attention of her love. Emma keeps going lower across beautiful skin towards a toned stomach. She slips her tongue into Regina's belly button causing the brunette to cry out and Emma to smile against her skin. Emma keeps going lower. She runs her fingers just inside Regina's underwear as she plants kisses across Regina's lower stomach and hips. Her eyes drift up the bed to watch the sight above her. Regina writhing on the bed with want and need. The vision is amazing that this incredible woman would feel this way about Emma. That she can make Regina feel like this. Regina's eyes open as she looks down her body to catch sight of this wonderful human being between her legs. Emma gives a questioning look as she hooks her fingers into Regina's underwear. Regina nods as she catches her bottom lip between her teeth and lifts her ass off the bed to allow Emma to remove her underwear. Emma tosses them into the room. She is mesmerized by Regina's pussy. She can smell Regina's sweet scent and she has been craving this moment. She swipes her tongue along Regina's slit causing the brunette to buck off the bed. She smiles loving all the reactions she gets out of Regina. Regina's hands are now in her own brunette locks looking for something to grab onto as she feels she will fly off the earth she is in such ecstasy now. Emma blows gently on Regina's clit. She takes Regina's legs and pulls them closer so she can be closer to Regina. Her hot mouth is back on Regina's core in an instant. She sticks her tongue into Regina's slit as Regina begins to mumble things that Emma can't make out. She keeps going laving attention on Regina's hot core. she feels Regina clinch around her tongue. Regina starts to buck in time with Emma's tongue rubbing herself on Emma's face towards her release. It is building like a crescendo inside her lower abdomen. Regina has her eyes screwed shut and is pretty sure she has never felt like this. She keeps fucking Emma's face. Emma moves herself back t Regina's clit as she pushes a finger into Regina's wet pussy. she keeps moving her finger in and out of the brunette as Regina is now mumbling in what Emma thinks is Italian. Emma slides a second finger into her and feel Regina's insides grab onto her like they will neve let go again. Regina is so close to her orgasm. Emma reaches her other hand up and catches Regina's breast and flicks her nipple and that is al it takes for Regina's orgasm to come crashing through her body. She is seeing stars and if she didn't know any better, she swears she heard singing coming from somewhere. She cums like she had never cum before. Emma cleans all her juices up and slowly makes her way back up the bed placing delicate kisses on Regina's sweat soaked body as she goes. She reaches Regina's lips where she kisses. There is an actual tear running down Regina's face and Emma kisses that away too.

"Mi amora," Emma says as she kisses Regina again. She positions herself in between Regina's legs and moans as her core contacts Regina. Regina bucks against her and Emma laughs.  
"Ready for more I see," Emma smirks as she keeps undulating her hips and rubbing her pussy on Regina's. They keep kissing as Emma is building up her momentum. Regina's loves Emma's sexual appetite. When they were together there was never just one orgasm but many. Each one more intense than the last. She is loving feeling Emma's wet centre on hers. They are moving in a rhythm now that has them both moaning in pleasure.

"Oh Regina, this feels amazing," Emma says as she thrust her head back as her hips continue forward to meet Regina's. Regina takes the opportunity to lave some attention to Emma's breast and captures a nipple in her mouth. Emma moans out her name again. Emma's momentum is picking up as she chases her release.

"Are you close baby?" Emma questions as she moves back down to kiss Regina again.

"Oh god yes," Regina says as she plants another kiss on Emma.

"Together," Emma says, and all Regina can manage is a nod. Their hips keep driving forward to meet one another. Emma is the first to cum but hearing her scream out has Regina crashing over the edge right after her. Emma falls on top of Regina' panting as they both try and catch their breaths. Emma slides off Regina a little but leaves one leg hooked across the brunette. Regina turns into Emma and smiles.

"That was better then I remembered," she says with a playful grin.

"Well I will just have to get you to keep remembering then," Emma quips back as she places a finger between Regina's legs and runs it along her pussy before bringing her finger to her mouth and licking it.

"MMMmm," Emma says as Regina's eyes darken and she punches on the blonde.

"Oh, we are going again after that stunt," Regina growls as she takes control and they swap orgasm for orgasm until they finally fall exhausted against one another in the early hours of the morning.

Emma stirs first the next morning, feeling Regina's core against her hip. She begins to turn towards Regina slowly trying not to wake her. She slowly moves her hand to Regina's pussy. slowly she guides a finger along the slit feeling how warm and still wet she is. She moans lowly at the feeling. She keeps up this motion as Regina's hips start to move slightly with Emma's movements. Eventually Emma touches Regina's clit causing the brunette to moan out. Regina moves forward capturing Emma's lips with her own. She bits down on Emma's lip as Emma slides a second finger into Regina. Regina is now forcefully moving her hips fucking herself on Emma's digits. It feels so good to be full of Emma again. Her orgasm is on her before she even realises, and she screams Emma's name again as Emma's thumb meets Regina's clit. Emma takes her time bringing Regina's down from her high. When Regina catches her breath she lazily smiles at Emma.

"Well that is the most incredible way to wake up," she smiles again as she captures the blonde's lips once more.

"I will never forget all this," Regina says as she holds onto Emma as if she may disappear at a moments notice. Emma smiles as that is what she wanted to achieve. She wanted Regina to have a night that she remembered.

"I love you Regina," Emma says.

"I love you too," comes the brunettes reply.

"Let's have a shower and then some breakfast," Emma smiles mischievously.

"Umm, I would like that a lot," Regina says amazed at how just being near the blonde brings out such a sexual appetite in her. When Emma was gone it was like Regina's didn't want sex and anytime, she felt the need she always came to visions of Emma doing things to her. And now here they were not even a month back together and all Regina can think about is how many different places they can have sex in the cabin before they must leave to go home. After a few more hours of sex and another shower they are packed up and ready to head home. They can't stop smiling at one another. Emma drops Regina off at the house as she goes to bring the truck back to Graham.

"Hey Graham," she says as she steps out of the truck in his driveway. He is in the garage working on his motorbike.

"Hey Em, hope all went well," he grins at her as she punches him in the shoulder.

"Yes, we had a wonderful time," Emma says back.

"Hmmm," Graham says thoughtfully, "I was going to ask can I go fishing next weekend, but I better leave it two or three to let the cabin air out after all the sex." He is laughing now as Emma keeps punching him.

"Seriously Em, I am so happy you are back. She hasn't been the same without you," Graham says with a wistful smile.

"I haven't been the same without here either," Emma says as she thinks back to some of those horrible nights, she spent alone with a broken heart over leaving Regina.

"Want to come in for some coffee?" he asks. He missed Emma too. Even though he is cousin's with Regina he was always quite close to Emma as they grew up. He had missed her too.

"Not today, I don't fancy being integrated by your wife about last night as we both know she will want all the details," Emma says as she flicks her eyes towards the house in case Ruby is coming. They both laugh knowing very well that it is the truth.

"Hey how about we get a beer soon just the two of us," he smiles shyly. Graham had never been one to ask much of anyone in his life. Emma was his best friend and probably only friend so when she left, he had been devastated too.

"I would love that," Emma smiles back at him and moves over to give him a hug.

"Ok enough of the emotions," he says with a laugh as he jokingly pushes her away "don't want people thinking I have a heart or something like that." Emma smiles at him. She knew better. People thought he was a tough guy, but she had been privileged to see the real Graham. The softer side that he kept hidden.

"I better go," Emma says, "we will get that beer soon."

"Catch ya later," he says as he heads back to work on his bike. Emma walks off and begins to head home. The walk to their house isn't that far and when she gets home, she is greeted by the smell of a beautiful meal that Regina is cooking. As she gets to the kitchen, she spies Regina dancing around the kitchen singing, oblivious to the fact her future wife is at the kitchen door. She is standing at one of the counters and swaying her hips. Emma moves up behind her and gently slides her hands around her waist.

"MMmm," Emma says into her ear "I do love watching you moving those hips." Regina sticks her ass back into Emma's crotch causing a moan from Emma.

"I thought you would have had enough of me after last night," Regina says as she tilts her head to allow Emma access to kiss her neck.

"Of this?" Emma says as her hand travels down Regina's front and cups her core causing Regina's legs to give way slightly "Never." Emma whispers into her ear and grinding herself onto Regina's perfect ass. They are moving slowly against one another building up to something good they were both thinking when the doorbell rings. They both groan.

"Hold that thought," Emma says as she bounds away to answer the door. It was Regina's parents at the door coming over for dinner. I guess the thought will have to wait longer Emma thinks as she sets the table and helps Regina serve. They can barely keep their eyes off one another all through the dinner and are counting the seconds until the Mills leave and Emma can finish what she started.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **Chapter 26**

So, they day before the wedding they were busy organising things. Regina's parents were away and due back in the morning. Ingrid was at her own house so the two were in their own home and very excited. Emma was quite nervous but looking forward to it. Regina was so busy worrying about everything that she didn't have a chance to get nervous yet. Emma was going to spend the night with Graham and Ruby was going to spend the night with Regina. The outfits had been moved to the houses. They were just going to ask their parents over for dinner have the ceremony and that was it. No fuss. No more waiting. They both wanted to start their lives together. Regina was in the kitchen on the phone to a local restaurant that was going to cook and deliver their dinners to save anyone having to cook (as she would be busy!)

"Ok that is perfect. And delivery will be at 6pm?" Regina asked. The answer came from the other side of the phone and Regina was taking notes on her notepad that had been glued to her for weeks now as she was planning. Emma comes in and just watches her soon to be wife. Her hair has fallen slightly into her face. She has a pen in her right hand as she has the phone in her left hand. She is wearing tight black jeans that drive Emma crazy and a purple silk blouse tucked into them. She has on her black ankle boots the Emma also loves as the heel on them makes Regina's ass look even better than another day. She is mesmerized looking at Regina. She could stay here all day. Regina turns slightly and catches sight of her fiancée leaning at the kitchen door. She flashes a beaming smile at her and gestures her over. Emma stalks into the kitchen. Regina's mouth goes dry watching Emma stalking towards her. She loves how Emma walks with such confidence and her figure is just amazing. Regina hangs up just as Emma reaches her. Emma wraps her hands around Regina's waist as Regina's hands go around Emma's neck.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to marry me tomorrow?" Regina says with a beaming smile.

"Well I was planning on washing my car, but I think that sounds like a better day," Emma says with a smirk. She plants a kiss on Regina's lips. Regina smiles into the kiss.

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough," Emma says as she pulls back from Regina.

"I know! How about we go collect the flowers and then grab something to eat before you head off to Grahams' and I will be tortured without you all evening," Regina smiles.

"Don't worry after tomorrow you will be stuck with me until death do us part," Emma grins back.

A few hours later Graham has come to drop Ruby off and collect Emma. The two ladies are at the door saying goodbye.

"I will see you tomorrow my love," Regina says as she pulls Emma into a hug. She is very emotional now and it is making Emma emotional too. Emma wipes a tear from Regina's cheek.

"I can't wait to make you my wife. To spend the rest of my days with you," Emma replies and plants a kiss on Regina's luscious lips.

"Okay you two break it up. It's only a few hours and then you will be getting all married so Emma goodbye, Regina sitting room now," Ruby states as she pushes Emma out the door. Emma heads off to Graham's truck.

"Well, soon to be Mrs. Swan Mills. Let's get you out of here before my wife loses her mind," Graham says with a laugh.

"Mrs Swan-Mills. I like the sound of that," Emma says with a wistful smile. Graham smiles at his best friend as she realises what is to come tomorrow.

"Come on. I have a couple beers with your name on them. We are not allowed anymore than two each. Ruby hid the rest," he rolls his eyes.

"Two will definitely be enough. Nothing is going to ruin tomorrow. We have wasted enough time," Emma says as she looks at Graham. There are tears threatening to come down her cheeks. Graham nods and pats her thigh as he pulls his truck into the garage.

Meanwhile back at the house Regina is having a glass of wine with Ruby.

"So, are you nervous for tomorrow?" Ruby asks.

"Yes and no. I just want it to go without any problems. I just want to be her wife so bad. Those years apart were so hard. I hadn't realised until she came back really. I was distracting myself with work. Throwing myself into a senate race that I never really wanted. Allowing Mal to put all this attention on me because I craved the attention Emma used to give me. I missed her so much and I didn't know who to talk to," Regina says. She has been thinking a lot lately abut her time without Emma.

"Oh Regina, you could've talked to me. I know saying it now is no good, but I am here for you always. I know I was always closer to Emma, but I think of you as my best friend since she took off. I just thought I brought back too many memories of her for you," Ruby responds taking Regina's hands. Regina's tears begin to fall.

"I could've lost her forever," Regina states, "How was I so blind to Mal? Why couldn't I see her for what she was?"

"She was clever. She used to be mean to Emma when you weren't around. There were a few times I slapped her for saying things to Emma. When you were around, she never did it. Emma wouldn't allow me to say anything because she felt that Mal was your only other friend and she didn't want to take that from you," Ruby responds.

"She always has to be the hero," Regina says with a scoff. Ruby laughs at this.

"She loves you. She loved you before she even knew," Ruby says with a smile.

"She never stopped talking about you when you weren't around. Regina said this Regina said that. It was adorable and annoying," Ruby laughs.

"She did not," Regina says.

"Oh, she did Regina. You were it for her. just look at the fact she never got rid of that ring in five years. Its like she knew deep inside that one day she was going to get it to you," Ruby replies.

"Maybe," Regina says biting her lips and looking at the stunning engagement ring adorning her finger.

Meanwhile at Graham's they were working on their first beer. Emma was being very quiet, so Graham tried to get her talking.

"What is going on over there?" Graham says looking at her.

"Just thinking," Emma says with a shrug.

"About?" Graham says as he arches his eyebrows.

"This could've all been so different. It was so hard Graham. Without her. I was miserable. Lost. Wandering. Lonely," Emma tumbles through the words as a sob catches in her throat.

"Hey, Em, it's ok. You got her back and tomorrow she is yours forever," Graham says as he puts an arm around Emma.

"I know Graham. I guess all the emotion is just getting to me. It has been such a whirlwind since I got back," Emma says wiping her eyes.

"I am here for you," Graham says as he squeezes her hand.

"Thanks Graham," Emma says as she gives him a smile.

"I am so happy for you Emma. You deserve this, you both deserve this," Graham says.

A couple hours later and all parties are heading to bed. Emma is lying in the spare room in Graham's house. She picks up her phone and texts Regina.

 _EMMA: Hey babe I just wanted to wish you a goodnight and I can't wait to become Mrs. Swan-Mills tomorrow. I am going to be the happiest woman in the world x._

 _REGINA: My love, I am so excited. I have been waiting for this day for a long time. Get some rest. Can't wait until I see you tomorrow. X_

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

Emma knocks on the door of Ingrid's house.

"Morning sweetheart, what brings you by so early?" Ingrid says.

"Hey Emmie," Evie says as Emma enters the kitchen.

"Hey Squirt," Emma says as she tickles Evie's belly.

"I need to ask you guys something," Emma says. Ingrid hears the tone in Emma's voice and immediately turns around.

"Emma, sweetie is everything ok?" Ingrid asks.

"Everything is cool. I just need you guys available this afternoon. About 2pm please? At our house," Emma says.

"Ok, sure. But what is going on?" Ingrid enquires. She is suspicious of Emma. She has always known when Emma wasn't exactly being honest.

"We are having a little thing. I have a special dress for Evie to wear," Emma says as she moves back into the hallway where she had hung the bag with the dress in it. She brings it in and opens it. Ingrid gasps as she catches up on what is going on.

"Really?" she says as tears are streaming down her face and she looks at her daughter.

"Ya mom," Emma says as she is now crying.

"Why are two crying?" Evie asks, "is it because my dress is so pretty?"

"No Squirt. Regina and I are getting married today and we need you to be our flower girl, so Regina picked out this beautiful dress for you to wear," Emma says as she turns to look at her little sister.

"Oh Emma," Ingrid says as she moves to Emma and takes her in a big hug. Tears are now streaming down her face. She is so proud of Emma and now she is finally getting the girl she has loved for years.

"I am so happy for you my darling. You are so deserving of this," Ingrid says as she still hugs her oldest daughter.

"Thanks Mom," Emma says as she squeezes her mother.

"I can't wait," Ingrid says.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner we just wanted something very small. No fuss. It will be just you guys. Regina's parents and Ruby and Graham," Emma says.

"That's ok sweetie. The most important this is I get to see you say I do to that amazing woman then I will be forever happy for the both of you," Ingrid says.

Emma has breakfast with her family as she beings to enjoy the day that she will marry the love of her life.

Meanwhile and the Mills house, Regina knocks on the door of the guest house that her parents now occupy.

"Good morning Regina darling," Cora says as she sweeps the door open "I wasn't expecting to see you so early this morning."

"Ya I wanted to pop by early. How was your trip?" Regina asks. She is more nervous than she thought she would be in this moment.

"Oh, it was lovely. Nice to have a break. Would you like some coffee?" Cora replies.

"Yes, please Mom. Moring Daddy," Regina says as she spies her father coming out of the bedroom.

"Morning Mio cuore," Henry replies with a beaming smile. Regina sits at the breakfast bar as her mother prepares coffee. Regina swallows as she prepares what she needs to say in her head.

"So, I was wondering if you would be around this afternoon at about 2pm?" Regina enquires as she keeps her eyes on her cup.

"Sure sweetheart, do you need something?" Cora asks.

"Yes, I do. I need my father to walk me down the aisle and I need my mother to help me get ready for my wedding," Regina says as she looks up. Both her parents are dumfounded.

"Regina what are you saying?" Cora exclaims.

"Emma and I are getting married this afternoon here at the house. It is going to be very small just us, Emma's family and Ruby and Graham," Regina says as she keeps looking at both her parents.

"Regina Maria Mills you better not be joking," Cora exclaims as she hardly believes what she hears.

"No. I promise. We kept it quiet as we want no fuss. We just want to get married and re start our lives together," Regina says.

"OH MY GOD," Cora shouts as she rushes to engulf her daughter in a hug, she is speaking in Italian to her daughter. Regina cannot even understand all she is saying. Henry stands and engulfs his two women in his arms. He is crying tears of pure joy. Cora is just so happy for her daughter. Ever since they met Emma has had a positive influence on her daughter and now, they were going to be married. She was thrilled beyond words about this. So happy she had meddled and managed to get Regina to meet Emma again.

They spend the rest of the morning being filled in on all that is about to happen, and the overwhelming feeling of joy is spewing from each of them.

Butterflies are building as the two brides prepare for the biggest day of their lives. Emma is at her mother's house getting ready. She was to get ready at Graham's but when Ingrid found out she begged Emma to let her help get her ready there. That the should be together and prepare for this amazing day. Emma has on a cream dress. She normally doesn't like dresses but when she put this on, she felt so comfortable and she knew Regina would love this. It is a chiffon dress. Light and straight down to her ankles. There is some light lace up on her chest. Her hair is down flowing in her natural princess curls. She looks incredible. Her make up is light and she finishes her outfit with some cream kitten heeled shoes. Ingrid is beaming at her.

"Emma you look incredible. I am overwhelmed," Ingrid says as more tears fall. Just them a horn sound from outside as Graham has pulled up to bring them to the house for the ceremony.

"Thanks Mom. Let's go. I can't wait any longer to marry her," Emma says as she grabs her bag and heads towards the door.

At the Mills house Regina is almost ready too. Cora is just putting the finishing touches to her hair. Regina had an ivory dress on her. It is simple in style. Made of satin with a halter neck top on it. Her hair is in a twist on the back of her head expertly put there by Cora. Regina looks up to the mirror to catch her mother standing behind her and beaming at her.

"Mi Bella," Cora says. Regina smiles as she gulps down trying to hold back her tears, so she doesn't ruin her make up. She is so happy that this is happening. She is going to become Mrs. Swan-Mills. They hear a car pull up and the butterflies catch flight in her stomach. Regina looks at Cora with the biggest smile on her face.

"She's here," Regina squeals transporting Cora back in time to the night of the prom when Emma came to collect Regina.

"Well let's not keep her waiting," Cora says as she pulls Regina into a hug. Regina and Cora make there way down the stairs as Henry waits at the bottom beaming with pride.

"She here?" Regina questions her father.

"She sure is," Henry beams back to her "and she looks as radiant as you do right now."

they head towards the back door of the house where they have a little arch way set up. Emma is standing there with Ruby. Regina's legs nearly go from under her as she catches sight of the back of Emma. Tears threaten but do not fall. Ruby nods her head to Emma to look towards the door. Music begins to play thanks to Graham. Emma gasps as she catches sight of Regina. She is blown away by how incredibly beautiful Regina looks. This is a moment that she has dreamed about for a long time. And it is more incredible than she ever dreamed. Regina makes it to Emma and immediately Emma takes her hand. Her grounding. Emma has tears in her eyes as she takes in Regina's face.

"Wow," she whispers as Regina blushes.

"Look at you Swan all fancy in your dress," Regina quips.

"What can I say you bring out my fancy side," Emma answers back.

"You two ready," Ruby asks as they both nod on unison unable to tear their eyes from one another.

"Hi everyone. You are all very welcome to this wonderful day as Regina and Emma will take their vows and pledge their love for one another. I have known these two for most of my life and there is no two people I know that are more suited to each other than these two," Ruby begins the ceremony. Regina and Emma smile and that and each squeezes the others hand.

"Each of them has written their own vows so ladies are you ready?" Ruby asks "Ok, Regina you first."

Regina blows a breath out as she tries to compose herself before she speaks.

"Emma, we have known each other since a very kind and caring blonde crazy four-year-old took my hand on the first day of school and truly has never let go since. From that very first moment your presence always brought a calmness to my life. I struggled socially but it didn't matter with you beside me. I had my greatest protector and defender by my side. I always felt safe and loved around you. When we eventually got out acts together and realised what we had was more than a simple friendship I knew even at such a young age that we were forever and while things have gotten in the way to block that every now and then we managed to find each other again. From this day forward, I promise to love you with everything I have. To be your shoulder to cry on and your shoulders to stand on. I pledge that my heart belongs to you and only you and that I will love you for eternity," Regina finishes as the tears are no falling on everyone's cheeks.

"Emma," Ruby says.

"Wow you haven't made it easy for me to follow that," Emma begins "Regina, you have been my best friend since the first day of school all those years ago. When I am around you my heart beats to a different and better tune. You make me come alive just simply by allowing me to be in your presence. I am truly lucky that someone like you ever came into my life and then showed me how to love and be loved. You are my everything. I promise to be by your side every step of the way for whatever life throws at us. I promise that I will always be faithful and treat you with respect. I promise that my heart is yours and that my soul wants only you. You are my world, my life, my heart."

"Excellent ladies," Ruby says, "ok we will do the rings."

"Regina take this ring and place it on Emma's finger. Repeat after me I Regina Maria Mills take you Emma Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer for poorer until death do us part."

"I Regina Maria Mills, take you Emma Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold for richer for poorer for eternity as I don't think I can do the after life or whatever is out there without you," Regina smiles as she places the ring on Emma's finger.

Ok. Good. Emma take this ring and place it on Regina's finger and repeat after me. I Emma Elizabeth Swan take you Regina Mills to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer and poorer for eternity," Ruby corrects to match Regina's.

"I Emma Elizabeth Swan take you Regina Mills to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold for richer and poorer for eternity," Emma finishes as she slides the ring onto Regina's finger.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Maine I know pronounce you wife and wife. You make kiss," Ruby declares. As the two brides seal their marriage with their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

Hi all sorry for the delay work got in the way. This is the final chapter I will be doing an epilogue next and that will be it. Thanks for reading. Have an idea for another story brewing but may have to just post once a week from now on to make sure I don't leave you waiting as I know how it is when you are waiting for an upload. Thanks for reading


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

 **Epilogue of Crossing Paths.**

"Happy anniversary," Regina whispers in Emma's ear and then she starts to nibble on it.

"Mm," Emma responds as she presses her ass back into Regina's core. Her flesh ignites at the feeling of her wife's hot pussy against her naked backside. Regina reaches a hand up and cups one of Emma's breasts as she moves her lips to Emma's neck. Emma continues to arch her ass back into Regina as her own core gets wet from Regina's movements on her body. As always, her body sets alight when her wife of five years starts to touch her.

"Regina," she gasps as Regina's other hand snakes its way between Emma's leg and cups her core.

"Fuck," Regina gasps as she feels how wet her wife is for her.

"Please baby," Emma says as she arches back into her wife again. Regina takes the plea and sinks two fingers into her wife. Emma gasps as Regina's digits stretch her. She loves being full of her wife. Emma starts to thrust onto Regina's fingers. She loves fucking herself on her wife's skilled fingers. Then Regina's thumb encounters Emma's hard bud. That is all it takes for Emma to cum hard. She screams Regina's name into the bedroom. Regina keeps moving her fingers to bring Emma down from her high. Emma rolls onto her back and is gasping to recover herself. Regina just laughs.

"Good job Lexi is with your mom or your screaming my name may have disturbed our daughter," Regina quips. She adores watching Emma in the aftermath of their love making. Knowing that she still has this effect on Emma drives her wild. Emma slaps Regina's arm.

"It is not my fault that my amazing wife has such an affect on me," Emma says as she pulls Regina down for a kiss.

"Well I owed you from last night. You made dinner and then five orgasms my dear I am very lucky to have a wife as talented as you," Regina says as she places light kisses on Emma's face.

"Ti amo," Emma says. Regina smiles.

"How about another round in the shower before we have to go get Lexi. We can have lunch out with her before my parents come over for dinner this evening," Regina says as she slips a thigh in between Emma's legs. Emma reacts immediately and starts to rub herself on her wife's thigh. Regina laughs.

"You are insatiable," Regina says as she continues to laugh.

"Baby please don't move," Emma begs. Regina watches with pupils dilated as her wife takes her pleasure on her thigh.

"This feels so good," Emma says as she continues to hump her wife's leg. Regina help her out by kissing her neck and playing with her breasts.

"Oh, fuck baby," Emma screams as she comes again. Regina is mesmerized by her wife. She loves when Emma does that and takes what she wants.

"You are incredible," Regina says "we really have to get in the shower. Your mom is working tonight. She could use some sleep before she goes in. I told her Evie can stay here."

"Ok," Emma replies "but it is your turn in the shower." Emma pulls Regina up from the bed and carries her to the shower.

A few hours later they pull up outside Ingrid's house to collect their daughter. Emma had carried Regina's embryo mixed with a sperm donor that resembled Emma. Three years ago, Alexandrea or Lexi had come into their lives. They knock on the door and enter as they always do. Emma immediately begins to search for Lexi.

"Fe fi fo fum," Emma shouts and then they hear the magical sound of their daughter giggling and running away.

"I smell the socks of a little munchkin," Emma continues as she moves towards the sound of the running feet.

Ingrid comes out from the kitchen smiling as she watches Emma climb the stairs in search of her daughter.

"I honestly am not sure which one of them is the bigger child," Regina says as she hugs her mother-in-law.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Ingrida says as she laughs at her daughter-in-law. They hear screaming and laughter from upstairs and now know that Emma has caught Lexi.

"Yes please," Regina says shaking her head at her wife's antics but loving every second of them.

"How was she?" Regina's asks of her daughters' sleepover at her grandmother's house.

"She was a delight as always," Ingrid says beaming with pride. She loves having her granddaughter over as does Evie.

"Good," Regina smiles delighted to hear that her daughter had behaved herself not the she doubted she would.

"How was the anniversary?" Ingrid asks, "even though officially it's today."

"It was great, Emma's cooking skills have really come on," Regina says with a laugh. Their conversation is interrupted by a scream and feet running.

"Mommy help me!," Lexi squeals as she barrels into the kitchen.

Regina grabs her daughter up into her arms as Emma comes chasing into the kitchen after her daughter.

"You can't escape me Munchkin. I will get you," Emma says as she creeps towards her daughter who is now hiding in Regina's arms. Lexi screams and giggles again.

"mommy don't let Mama take me!" Lexi whispers.

"Freeze," Regina says as she pretends to cast a spell on Emma. Emma freezes on the spot. Lexi looks up and giggles.

"Who do you think you are chasing after my precious Lexi? You think if you give Mama a kiss she you might break the spell and she won't chase you anymore?" Regina says joining in the game. Ingrid watches on in great joy at the antics of the small family. She is so happy for them.

"Am 'kay. I try mommy," Lexi says. Regina holds her close to Emma and Lexi places a kiss on Emma's lips. Emma springs back to life.

"Lexi what happened? I came in the door and now you are here?" Emma says playing along with the game.

"You was chasing me," Lexi responds.

"Me?" Emma exclaims.

"Uh huh but I gived you a kiss and now you are Mama again," Lexi says.

"Well thank you for saving me. My hero," Emma says as she bops Lexi on the nose.

"Mommy, I is hungry," Lexi says.

"Ok mio bambino, how about we go get some lunch? Does Evie want to come?" Regina asks Emma.

"No, she is finishing homework. She said mom will drop her over on her way to work later," Emma supplies they answer.

"Will do," Ingrid says.

They bid their farewells and head off for lunch. After a healthy lunch they head to the park. Lexi toddles off to play with some of her friends that are there while Emma and Regina take a spot on the bench nearby. Regina leans her head on Emma's shoulder as she watches her daughter and holds her wife's hand. She is watching Lexi engage with another child. She has been wanting to add to the family lately but with Emma just becoming vice principal she is not sure if she would be up for it again.

"Emma?" Regina questions as she lifts her head to look at her wife.

"Yep," Emma says turning her Veridian eyes to Regina.

"I know we haven't talked about this but how would you feel about adding to our family? I know it will be hard with you just getting your new job and it kills mem that I can't carry the baby and give your career a chance," Regina starts to babble. Emma stops her by kissing her. She holds Regina's chin and turns her head she that their eyes have met once again.

"Mi amora, I would love nothing more than to carry another one of your babies," Emma moves her hand and is now caressing Regina's cheek. Tears begin to fall down Regina's cheek. Emma wipes them away and kisses Regina again.

"I will give the doctor a call on Monday get the process started," Emma says. Regina smiles a radiant smile at her wife.

"This may deserve another reward," Regina says as she looks at her wife suggestively.

"I love you Emma Swan-Mills," Regina says.

"I love you too Regina Swan-Mills," Emma responds.

* * *

Okay that is it everyone. Hope you enjoyed it all. I hope to improve as a writer taking inspiration from some of the other amazing authors on here. As I said hope you like it and i am hoping to start my new story soon. Maybe about two weeks before I post first chapter, i have some work to do on the storyline and also have work. Til next time. Bye #:)


End file.
